The Bet chp 1
by september25
Summary: Noah is a senior in High School, out and proud, but has never been in love. A cute boy named Luke moves into his neighborhood and Noah's friends make a 'bet'. Will Noah have feelings for Luke or are they doomed from the start? Rated R-Mature. Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'THE BET' 1

SUMMARY OF THE WHOLE STORY:  
Noah lives in a very nice neighborhood in a Chicago suburb with his parents. He's a senior in high school and hangs around with the popular crowd. He is 'out', confident, happy with his life and he's not a virgin, but he has never been in love- he's never felt 'those' feelings for anyone before. When a cute boy named Luke moves into a home down the street and they meet for the first time, will Noah change and have feelings for him or will they be doomed from the start?

CHARACTERS- (seen throughout this story, but not necessarily in each chapter) Kyle, Luke, Noah and his friends which are paired with their girlfriends: Casey/Alison, Travis/Megan, Will/Ella, Tyler/Bess. His parents, Winston/Cherie. Luke's family, Holden, Lilly, Faith, Natalie and Ethan.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- PG-13/R for Sexual Content. Out of Character. A.U. Language. Non-Descriptive Sexual Incidents.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take/spin on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, the names of Noah's friends and then brought his/her idea to me. Thank you for believing that I could do this. I hope I do your vision justice and that it's somewhat what you imagined it would be.

"Ohh God!" Noah exclaimed, followed by with a loud grunt just before he came. He collapsed on the bed and rolled the rubber off his cock before glancing at the guy next to him- a junior from high school he'd seduced today at lunchtime.

Noah was an eighteen-year-old senior in High School and well known as a nice guy that would do anything to help anyone. He was very intelligent, well mannered and impressed adults with his level of maturity, which meant he knew how to put on an innocent show when the need arose. On the flip side, he was always looking for a thrill- as his close friends, Casey, Will, Tyler and Travis, would attest to. As for his appearance, an admirer by the name of Sara, would say that Noah was very handsome with electric-blue eyes and thick, wavy, dark hair... and very gay... to her disappointment.

"Noah, you better go. My parents are going to be home from work soon." Kyle, the junior with blond hair, said with a smile. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. When Noah approached him and flirted with him earlier today, he didn't know what to think. He thought Noah was out of his league, but apparently not.

"Alright." Noah said with a groan and got up to find his clothes; which he found scattered on the floor at the end of the bed.

As Noah dressed, Kyle asked, "So, when can I see you again? Tomorrow after school is good for me. What about you?" He bent down, picked up his jeans, and awaited Noah's answer. Kyle finally raised his head and looked at Noah when it felt that minutes had passed.

Noah made a thoughtful face, pretending to think. "Tomorrow isn't really good for me. I have to work." he lied as he pulled up the zipper on his pants. He was unable to meet Kyle's eyes because the Junior would read them and see that he had no intention of hooking up with him again.

"How about the day after?" Kyle eagerly asked, looking at Noah with interest.

Instead, Noah suggested, "How about... um, maybe this weekend?" He looked up with an enchanting smile, deciding that if nothing else was happening, he'd at least have Kyle in his back pocket if he needed a quick lay.

"Great!" Kyle grinned before he pulled down his shirt. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks." Noah nodded. He watched as Kyle left the room and quickly and sneakily stole something. He thought, _'If anything, Kyle is polite.'_ then he hurried to catch up so Kyle wouldn't suspect a thing.

At the front door, Kyle turned around and abruptly hugged Noah. Noah was shocked. _'What is he doing? Why is he hugging me?'_ He put his arms around Kyle anyway and awkwardly patted his back.

"I had a great time Noah. See you in school tomorrow." Kyle said with a big smile, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Noah's mouth.

Noah gave him a quick kiss goodbye and promptly left in his car- a corvette, custom painted 'Victory Red'.

His car was his 'baby'. He'd been working for it for what seemed like forever. He'd taken odd jobs mowing lawns and cleaning gutters in 7th and 8th grade. As a freshman, he finally got a solid job at 'Café Au Lait', the local upscale café that the nouveau riche frequented. He worked hard on weekends and three times a week, plus overtime, to make his monthly payments. Plus, and this was a big plus, his friends would pool their money together and make outrageous bets with Noah. More often than not, Noah would win- and he felt no guilt about taking his friends money at all.

It was the thrill of the chase and everything in between that excited Noah and got his adrenaline pumping. Sex wasn't his motivating force and actually, neither was the money. No, it was all the mental calculating and thought that was put into the seduction that was a turn on. It was like an endless orgasm to him.

Noah smiled all the way to Casey's house. He had already collected the money from Tyler, Will and Travis. He couldn't wait to tell Casey that he'd done the Junior and to rub it in his face that he won again. He pulled into Casey's driveway, right behind Alison's car, then he put his car into park and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Casey, get off me." Alison grunted, trying to push her boyfriend off her body. She was trapped under him on the living room couch.

"Aw, come on Ali. Gimme a kiss." Casey leaned down with his lips pursed.

"No, I thought I heard a knock at the front door." Alison tried once again to push Casey off.

"It's your imagination." Casey pecked her on the lips, then heard the loud knocking. He sat up with frustration and muttered angrily, "Dammit! Who is that? I'm losing my mojo."

"I hate to inform you honey, but you never had your mojo." Alison giggled and sat up.

"So **you** say." Casey teased. He lifted his arms and flexed the muscles in his biceps. "All the girls love the muscles Ali, I **know** I've got it going on." He said with a smile, backing up to the front door.

Alison laughed and shook her head. She then said in a serious tone, "Those girls better back off."

"Don't worry Ali." Casey reassured her as he opened the door. He turned around and grinned. "Noah my man. Come to pay me?"

"Nope." Noah said with a grin back at Casey, then peered around and acknowledged Alison. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, thanks Noah. You?"

"Excellent." Noah winked at Casey.

"Come in and take a seat." Casey motioned to the sofa.

Noah shook his head and answered, "I can't stay. I just came to get my money."

Casey sat down next to Alison and leaned over slightly to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. He counted out twenty dollars and held it out. "Wait a minute!" Casey pulled his hand back. "How do I know if you did it?"

"Did what?" Alison asked, then a look of understanding washed over her face. "Ohhh... you slept with someone, didn't you?" she said to Noah. "You guys are so sick." She frowned at Casey for being part of the game the guys had taken up playing recently, depending on how much money any of them had at a given time.

"Stop it." Casey said to Alison. "No one is getting hurt." He looked at Noah and asked, "Well?"

Noah reached into his pocket to get the 'thing' he took from Kyle's room. He threw the pair of underwear at Casey, who wasn't fast enough. The article of clothing hit him in the face and he reacted as if he was bitten by a snake. He threw the underwear across the room and stood up shrieking, "Shit! Noah! For fuck's sake, why did you do that?! Disgusting!" He shook a fist at Noah and frowned with his eyes narrowed in anger.

Noah and Alison were laughing uncontrollably at Casey's actions.

"They're clean. I took them from a drawer in his room. God Casey..." Noah continued to laugh.

"Yea, well.... I should keep my money after that little stunt," Casey grumbled, but handed it to Noah anyway.

"I still don't think this is right." Alison stated. "How did that guy feel? Did he know he was part of a bet?"

"Of course not!" Noah and Casey said together.

"I wouldn't tell him- that would be mean. Besides, he got something out of it too. A sensual experience with a hot stud." Noah chuckled.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"I'm the stud here." Casey spun around to look at Alison and countered. "Look this body. Tell me I'm the hotter stud."

"You're the hotter stud." Noah said with a short laugh.

"Not you! I was asking Alison! I don't want to hear you tell me I'm hot or a stud dude. That's just weird." Casey said, a tinge of pink showing on his cheeks.

"I don't think of you like that." Noah laughed. "But I'll tell you what, if I did, I could convert you."

Alison laughed when Casey gasped in shock. He regained control of his senses and came back with, "I doubt it Mayer. I don't take cock up the ass, and even if I did, yours is way to small. I've seen you in the showers after gym class." Casey brought up his hand. He showed Noah an inch with his finger and thumb. "Teeny weinie." he laughed.

"Guys!" Alison said, somewhat appalled, "Casey, I really don't want to know about Noah's dick." she walked to the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

Casey and Noah laughed. It was a running joke with Casey to tease Noah about his size, but if anything, his size was the complete opposite of Casey's joking assessment.

"So what's up with you two" Noah asked with a snarky grin.

"Actually," Casey said taking Noah aside. "Tyler and I were talking. We think the guy at the liquor store is gay."

"Another one already?"

"Chicken?"

"Not a bit, but how am I supposed to get in there? No one under the age of twenty-one is allowed." Noah pursed his lips, this could be a challenge. At last, something he could sink his teeth into, figuratively. Kyle had been too easy.

"That's for you to figure out." Casey answered.

"How did you see him then?"

"He was outside the store smoking a cigarette... maybe try that route. Meet him outside or something." Casey smiled with a secret.

"What gives?" Noah asked eyeing Casey suspiciously. Nothing got past him. "Is he fugly? You all know I have my standards. No fatties, no one over thirty, no one under sixteen, no 'tough biker' guys and no punk skin-heads."

"We know. Tyler is taking Will and Travis to check him out tonight. They'll get a feel for him. Tyler is going to call me later and we'll all agree on how much."

"Ok, but before I agree, you know I have to check him out for myself." Noah shook a finger at Casey, knowing he was concealing something about the liquor store guy. Maybe he was disabled? He gave Casey a hard stare to get him to talk.

"Oh alright. He's probably in his early thirties. Dark hair and he's average looking."

"Early thirties?" Noah asked as he thought. He slowly shook his head and said, "Yea, ok. That's fine, but I still want to catch a glimpse of him."

"Catch a glimpse of who?" Alison asked, strolling back into the room. She held up a hand and said, "Wait, I do not want to know."

"No, you probably don't." Noah replied with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Casey. Coming closer, he whispered in his ear, "I better go. Call me tonight and let me know how much you guys can pool together. Oh, and let me know how much time I have to bag him."

"Alright." Casey laughed. "This time me and the guys are gonna win."

"I highly doubt that." Noah snickered. "I've got what it takes right here." he grabbed his crotch, and moved his hand up and down.

Alison rolled her eyes again. She wasn't that shocked because she was used to Noah's sexual antics. The whole group of their friends were. She said without subtlety, "Noah, you're disgusting."

"But I turn you on anyway." Noah said cockily with a chuckle.

"Casey turns me on. I don't see myself with a gay player." she joked back.

"Good!" Casey jumped in the conversation, wrapping his arm around Alison's petite frame. "Noah, dude, I hate to kick you out but you heard the woman. I turn her on and my parents will be home soon. I have just enough time to woo her into my bedroom."

"Casey!" Alison blushed. "God, do you have to tell everyone what happens between us?"

"No, only the sex parts." Casey laughed and kissed her ear before whispering into it, "You love it and you know it."

"Bye you two." Noah said with a laugh before he walked to the front door.

"Bye." Casey said dismissively. "Let's go girl." Casey picked Alison up, cradling her, and took her to his bedroom.

Noah drove downtown and chuckled when he saw Tyler's blue and grey van parked on the side of the road. He pulled up behind it and got out. He saw Tyler, Travis and Will on the sidewalk, peeking in through the glass door of the liquor store to get a glimpse of the clerk inside.

"Hey dorks." Noah smiled and approached them.

"Hey Noah." Will stated, "Come to throw the fact that you won the latest bet in our face?"

"Nah," Noah grinned. "I came to stake out the prey. Is he cute?" he asked, knowing his friends wouldn't be so bold to admit a guy was cute. They were all dating very nice girls.

Noah's friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"So," Noah began, "if he's good looking, you know I get more money, right? Hot guys aren't hard up and they're more choosy about who they fuck around with."

"Then he's got a face like a bulldog, in my opinion." Travis slapped Noah's back in jest.

"Eh, I think he looks more like the other end of a bulldog." Tyler laughed, prompting everyone to laugh. Abruptly they stopped when the door opened and the thirty-something male stepped outside.

Everyone but Noah turned away and pretended to be deep in conversation.

"What are you kids doing here?" The dark haired, green eyed, man asked as he took the cigarette from behind his ear, put it between his lips, struck a match and lit up.

"We're just leaving." Will said and pushed Travis and Tyler to the van. "Later Noah."

"Yea, bye Noah. We'll call you later to make the arrangements." Will said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright. Bye guys." Noah said and watched them pile into the van. Travis put down his window and yelled, "Go Noah go! Whoo hoo!" and laughed they drove off.

Noah tsked and turned to the tall, lean man. "Sorry, my friends are a little obnoxious."

"Most guys that age are." the clerk agreed.

"I'm Noah by the way." Noah smiled as he jutted his hand out.

"Dave." he answered, gripping Noah's hand tightly.

Noah studied Dave closely. "What time do you get off?" he asked interestedly. He could fuck Dave without an agreement with his friends and get paid as long as he had proof.

Dave blew out a lungful of smoke and eyed Noah. He put the bottom of his foot on the brick wall of the liquor store behind him and leaned against it. "Late."

"What time?" Noah persisted, trying to win Dave over with a seductive smile. Now this was more like it. He liked that Dave was playing hard to get.

"Too late for you. Don't you have a curfew?"

"No. I'm in college. Why the fuck would I have a curfew?" Noah asked, stepping up his game and stepping closer to the clerk. This was getting fun.

Dave shrugged and took another hit off his cigarette. "Still, why do you want to know? You gonna rob me?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"No." Noah shook his head. _The chase is on! He's interested, I can tell, but he's not too sure yet what he wants to do._

Dave finished his cigarette, flicked it into the gutter and said to Noah, "Better scat. We card and you're loitering." He turned, grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

"I don't give a flying fuck, Dave." Noah said following Dave inside.

Dave stepped behind the counter and stared at Noah. "Look man, you can't be in here. Unless you have identification that shows you're twenty-one or older."

Noah went to the counter and placed his hands flat on top of it. Right over the cardboard cutout that read, 'We card everyone'. He asked, "What would it take for me to get a small bottle of Blackberry Brandy?"

Dave shook his head and pointed the sign behind him. Noah read, 'No one under twenty-one is allowed to purchase liquor' and 'We Card'.

"Come on Dave, there must be.... something I can do for you." Noah winked and licked his upper lip very, very slowly. Game on!

Dave looked around nervously before glancing back at Noah. "Just what do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know.... Dave." Noah whispered sensuously, then bit his bottom lip.

"No." Dave said, getting semi-hard at Noah's insinuation. "Why don't you put it out there. Be clear about what you want. Be straight with me."

"Ahhh." Noah chuckled flirtatiously, "Sorry, I don't do straight."

"Ok." Dave laughed. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought if you'd give me some booze, I'd give you the fuck of your life."

Dave inhaled deeply. Now he was fully hard. He gazed at Noah. He was really attractive, but he knew he was young. "I don't know man. I don't want to get fired or put in jail. You're underage."

"I just look young for my age. Ok, I'll come clean. I'm in college, but I'm only twenty. My frat brothers are hazing me, trying to get me to get as much booze as I can from all the liquor stores in town."

"And you only want a small bottle?" Dave asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at Noah.

Noah shrugged. "I didn't want to put you out too much. You know, you're really good looking. I'd rather just fuck and leave, but I need the booze too, otherwise, well.... you know what can happen when you let the brothers down. I don't want to be spanked with a paddle or have a broomstick shoved up my ass for failing."

"They really do that?!" Dave asked astonished.

"Don't know, but I know I don't want to find out. So, what do you say? You up for some cock?"

Dave looked around and nodded. "Yea, just remind me to erase the security tapes. I'll lock the door and put up the closed sign."

"Perfect." Noah said before he walked down an aisle and began to undress. He took out the lubed condom out of his wallet before he took his jeans off. He rolled it on just as Dave came back.

"Jesus! You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Noah smiled. "Get naked." he said, pointing to Dave, who was still fully dressed with an erection in his pants.

Dave undressed faster than anyone Noah had ever seen before. He chuckled at Dave's eagerness. "Can you bend over or only take it on all fours?" he asked, staring at the tattoo over Dave's heart.

"I'm flexible. I can bend down." Dave said breathlessly and turned around. He bent over, presenting his ass to Noah.

With sweat dripping off his forehead, Noah took the condom off. Dave was cramping from being bent over for so long, but every second with Noah was incredible. The guy really knew what he was doing.

Noah and Dave reached for their jeans and shirts, dressing in silence with a few side glances thrown in.

"Thanks Dave." Noah smiled.

"Thank you." Dave grinned. He walked away, going down a different aisle, then came back. He handed Noah a bottle of Blackberry Brandy and said, "You didn't get this from me."

"Got it." Noah grinned. "Don't forget about those tapes now."

"I won't. C'mon. I have to put that bottle in a bag for you and you can throw that rubber away." Dave led Noah to the front of the store and handed Noah a bag to put the condom in while he put the liquor in a separate bag. "Anytime you have an urge to get off, I work weeknights." Dave handed the bag to Noah. He stared into Noah's exquisite blue eyes and winked.

"I'll keep that in mind Dave." Noah smiled with a nod before he left. As he was driving home, he laughed. Casey, Tyler, Will and Travis were conversing right now about the terms of the bet. He couldn't wait to tell them he'd already filled it.

Once Noah was home, he hid the bag of liquor in his glove compartment and locked it with a key, then he grabbed his backpack and walked into the two story home. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom, Cherie, taking a roast out of the oven.

"Hi mom." Noah said, taking a chocolate frosted brownie from a plate on the kitchen counter that was to be for dessert.

Cherie slapped his hand and teasingly scolded him. "You're going to ruin your appetite Noah."

"No I won't. I worked up a really good one." he laughed to himself. _'Boy did I ever! Two bets in one day._

Set the table for me honey."Cherie asked politely. "Oh, did you know, there's a family finally moving into the house a few doors down?"

"I saw the moving van when I came home. Who are they?" Noah asked, finishing his brownie. He took out plates and silverware to set the table.

"I was planning on heading over there after supper with your father. You're welcome to come along." Cherie watched Noah carefully place the utensils neatly and perfectly next to the three plates. She smiled and began to mash the potatoes.

Noah took a few long minutes to decide. He answered, "Eh, I've thought about it. I have a bunch of homework. Maybe some other time. Besides, you can fill me in about the new neighbors when you get home. I bet they're vampires or zombies. Vampire zombies!"

"You've been watching late night tv haven't you?" Cherie laughed.

"When I can't sleep." Noah walked to his mom and kissed her on the cheek before he turned around to the cupboard behind her. He took out three glasses and placed them off-center, slightly to the right of each plate.

"I'm home!" Winston called out in a good mood from where he was standing in the foyer.

Noah walked to his dad and smiled, "Hey dad."

"Noah." Winston smiled. "How was school today?" he asked warmly as he made his way to the kitchen to greet his wife.

"Good." Noah answered, following his dad. "How was your day?"

"Great." Winston replied, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her lips. "I missed you." he said to her.

Cherie laughed and batted her hand at him. "Go sit down. Supper is ready."

"Smells scrumptious." Winston said, lifting a lid off a pot on the stove, seeing gravy inside. "Mmm." he rubbed his stomach and went to the dining room, carrying the platter with the roast on it. Noah brought in the mashed potatoes and Cherie brought in everything else.

After supper, Winston asked Noah to clear the table and load the dishwasher so he and Cherie could walk down the street to welcome the new family to the neighborhood. Noah agreed happily since that meant he wouldn't have to go with them. Cherie picked up a plate of her brownies and offered Noah her cheek, which he kissed, then she and Winston left.

Noah's cell phone rang shortly after his parents left. He grinned when he saw the number and answered, "Hi Tyler."

"Hey Noah. So we all talked. You have to fuck the guy from the liquor store by the end of the week. Since he's ok looking, we'll each give you twenty bucks."

"What? Twenty? That's it? How about twenty five?" Noah countered, thinking he wanted an even hundred.

"Alright. Shit. It was for twenty five, but I was gonna keep the extra." Tyler grumbled.

"If you're that hard up for fifteen bucks, I'll loan it to you." Noah laughed.

"I'm not hard up. My girl, Bess, wants me to take her out Friday night. I don't get paid until Saturday."

"Too bad, because.... drum roll..... I already did him!" Noah yelled.

"No fucking way!"

"Yes! His name is Dave and he has a tattoo on his chest. I have the proof I did him too. It's in my car."

"How did you get inside? What in the hell Noah! How do you do it?"

"I'm told I do it very well, thank you." he laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not giving up my seductive secrets. You have a girlfriend anyway." Noah said, walking up the stairs with his backpack to his room.

"You suck."

"I do that very well too." Noah teased. "Call the guys and tell them the deed is done and I want my money tomorrow at lunch."

"Done." Tyler smirked. "You really did him, huh?"

"Yep."

"I think you've had more sex than all of us guys put together." Tyler joked.

"Are you really counting my conquests?" Noah asked.

"No!" Tyler laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh, then maybe you're jealous?"

"Noah, quit being a shit. I gotta go and call the guys. Damn, they're going to be pissed off."

"Face it. I can get anyone I want, as long as they're gay."

"I guess, but we'll find someone who won't be so willing. Who won't fall under your spell. You'll be paying us then."

"I've only had to pay a few times and that didn't discourage me. I'll take on anyone you want, within reason. You know my rules about guys."

"Yea whatever. We'll get you again Noah." Tyler said with a chuckle and hung up.

Noah was doing his literature assignment when his mother knocked on his bedroom door. He sat up on his bed and said, "Come in."

Cherie walked into Noah's bedroom. It was neat and tidy except for a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, nudged under his bed.

"Take that to the laundry room. Boys. I swear." she said shaking her head.

Noah rose off the bed and pulled the bundle of clothing into his arms. "How were the new neighbors?" he asked to be polite, not because he cared about the new neighbors.

"Lilly and Holden Snyder? They're a very nice family. They have two boys and two girls."

"Jeez, sounds like they've never heard of birth control." Noah smirked.

"Honey." Cherie said disapproving of Noah's remark. "Be nice."

He defended, "It's not like I'm saying it to their face."

"I know." Cherie placed a hand on his cheek. "I met their son. He's a senior as well. I mentioned that you could show him around tomorrow, until he gets his bearings and knows where his classes are."

"Aww mom!" Noah rolled his head back.

"Who knows, you may make a new lifelong friend."

Noah rolled his eyes. "What is the geek's name?" he mumbled with annoyance. His mom was always pushing him to do something he didn't want to. Always volunteering him for things. Like last year during Christmas, she signed him up to be Santa at the daycare downtown.

"Luke Snyder." Cherie said happily. Noah always came through for her even though he seemed discouraged by her suggestions. He was a sweet, loving boy.

"Sounds like a loser." Noah said, raising his hand to his forehead and made the capital letter 'L'.

"He was a very kind boy. He has very nice manners, just like you do."

"I don't know. My friends may give me crap for hanging around the new kid. He doesn't look like a nerd, does he?" The last thing Noah wanted was to be seen with a dork with thick glasses, greasy hair, a pocket protector and a black comb in his back pocket. Not to mention lanky or skinny and clumsy. God forbid he had acne and reeked of sweat or an overindulgence of cologne. And Noah was really doomed if he acted like a geek and asked stupid questions and clung to Noah all day.

"He doesn't look like a nerd Noah." Cherie laughed. "He's a very, what would you say, 'cute' to describe a boy you liked?"

"Attractive, hot, gorgeous, a knockout..." Noah answered with a smirk. He was outgoing and unreserved around his mom and dad.

"Well, he's nice looking." Cherie pinched Noah's cheek.

Noah backed away and gave his mom 'the look' that said he was too old to be treated like that. _'Nice __looking. Great. That's her way of telling me she's afraid to tell me he's a dog.'_ "Hey ma." Noah said with a sly smile. "What kind of dog would he be... if he were one?"

"A dog?" Cherie asked, making sure she heard him right.

Noah nodded.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I'd say he's a-" she tapped her temple as she thought. "-a Yorkshire Terrier like the dog across the street." she explained when Noah frowned. He didn't know there was a dog that lived across the street. Cherie continued to clarify herself, "His hair is blondish like the dog and sort of long."

"Perfect." Noah muttered.

"Thank you for helping out sweetie. I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Snyder will appreciate this. I said you'd pick him up at 7:30am to take him to school."

"What?! I have to take the fu- dork to school too... in my car?!" Noah whined. He didn't want some ass-wipe ruining the leather interior of his prized possession.

"Just do it, for me?" Cherie pled, but with a stern voice that Noah understood to mean that she would not take no for an answer.

"Fine." Noah grumbled. _'This is just fucking great! He's a terrier- a short, scrawny, long haired, weirdo, ugly, fucktard. Probably shits in the yard too. God! How do I get suckered into this? Do I have 'pushover' tattooed on my forehead?'_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE- 'THE BET' 2

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Winston/Cherie, Noah's friends with their respective girlfriends: Casey/Alison, Travis/Megan, Will/Ella and Tyler/Bess

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language. Non-Descriptive Sexual Incident.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

* * *

Winston woke up his son in the morning to come downstairs and eat breakfast. Noah walked groggily down to the dining room and sat at the table. He yawned several times and rubbed his eyes before his father said something.

"Were you up late again last night?" Winston asked with concern that Noah may lose his steady 4.0 grade average if he was too tired to stay awake in his classes. "I think we should take your tv out of your room."

"I was talking to Will." Noah held his head and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should take your cell phone away after 10pm?" Cherie suggested after she set breakfast on the table.

"No. We were talking about homework." Noah lied. They had actually been talking about the bet that Noah completed in record time. Will didn't believe Noah at first, but when Noah said he had the Brandy to prove it, Will began to come around, but he still wanted to see the proof. Noah agreed to keep the bottle of booze in his car to show the guys at school.

"Alright, eat up." Cherie stated before she took a seat at the table. "Oh," she said, pointing her finger at Noah. "Don't forget to pick up the Snyder boy. I promised his mother."

"Yea." Noah said distantly as he loaded his plate with food. He listened silently to his parents talk as he ate. When he finished, he climbed the stairs and took a long soothing shower. He stood in the warm water long after he soaped up, admiring his athletic body. _'I am quite a catch. Hell, I'd fuck me. I think I will.'_ he chuckled.

Noah laid in the tub with his feet positioned up on the tile wall. The spray was hitting him on the abdomen and groin as he gripped himself and brought himself to his full 8 inches. He reached down with his other hand and inserted a finger into himself.

Noah's eyes became heavy before they closed as the incredible feeling of self pleasure overtook him. He moaned quietly so as not to alert his parents to what he was doing. His fingers thrust in and out of his hole as his fist matched those motions with 'up/down' motions.

"Oh yea... oh god... UH!" Noah grunted, fingering himself faster as he brought his fist down harder and up quicker. He started rocking his hips and using his feet, braced on the tile, to propel his hips upward.

"Mmm, uhhmmm, ahhh..." Noah groaned as quietly as he was able to. He pitched his hips up high when he felt a surge of energy run the length of his cock. Faster and faster he jacked himself. A powerful spurt hit his neck and the next one on his cheek. He opened his mouth and caught two jets of creamy, flavorful release. He finished cumming on his chest as he tasted the inside of his mouth before licking his lips and delighting in the zesty flavor his tongue found on them.

Noah sighed contentedly and decided that he wouldn't mind spending the whole day lying in the shower. "Shit, I have to get up and get dressed." he murmured to himself. He dressed in the tight blue jeans and the short-sleeved, dark red tee shirt he had brought into the bathroom. He combed his hair with his fingers, somewhat taming his waves, and brushed his straight, white teeth. He smiled at himself in the mirror and said confidently, "Alright world, ready or not, here comes Noah Mayer and if anyone doesn't like it, they can suck my big, fat dick!"

* * *

Noah pulled into the school parking lot and parked. He saw Tyler's van and his friends emerging one by one from the side door. Smiling, he grabbed his backpack, stood back and activated the alarm on his car with a push of a button on his remote.

He took a step towards Casey, Tyler, Travis and Will, but the cell phone in his pocket stopped him from taking another one. He dug it out and checked to see who was calling. "Oh shit!" Noah said loudly, receiving giggles from two freshmen girls who had been eyeing him. "Sorry." He said and waved at them.

_'It's mom. I forgot to pick up L- L- hmph, whatever the hell his name was. I am not answering.'_ Noah said to himself. _'She'd make me drive all the way over to his house and pick him up and I am not wasting my time on some bonehead that moved into town from bumble-fuck U.S.A.'_

Noah grinned and raised his hand when he came within four feet of Tyler. "Yo dude!"

"Is it true?" Casey turned around and stared wide eyed at Noah. "You fucked him already?!"

"Yup!" Noah grinned. "Come to the car. I have the bottle of booze is in the glove box as proof, but hurry up. I don't want anyone to see it besides you guys."

The guys walked over to Noah's car and waited while Noah opened his car and unlocked the glove box. "One at a time." he instructed. "Sit in the passenger seat and look inside, and hurry. Casey, you first."

Casey got into the car and looked in the glove box. "Damn." he muttered.

Noah laughed and said, "Told ya so. I'm the man!" He turned around to tell Tyler to go next, when his mind emptied. _'Oooh, who is that?'_ Noah wondered when he saw a male with a hot ass leaning into the passenger side window of a station wagon. _'I have to see his face!'_

"Noah." Travis said, grabbing the brunette's forearm. "Hey."

Noah turned around and asked in a snippy tone, "What?!"

"Dude. Chill. I just want to ask you if you're not gonna drink that, I'll take it. Megan and I will have it this weekend. My parents are going to be out of state."

"Party at Travis's!" Casey shouted. Everyone joined in and shouted, "Party, Party, Party!"

Noah stopped chanting long enough to turn back around to look for the intriguing ass he'd seen seconds ago, but to his dismay, the guy was gone. He rose up on his tip-toes and looked around the parking lot. "Dammit." he said, frustrated, under his breath.

"So Noah, can you come?" Will asked.

"To the party? Yea, sure." Noah said, his attention returning to the group.

"Ahh, I think Noah should bring a date." Travis snickered.

"Definitely." Casey nodded. "You wouldn't want to feel left out. I mean, we all have girlfriends."

"I can get a date." Noah said without a doubt. _'Kyle said he wasn't busy this weekend. I know he'll be thrilled to see me again.'_

"Not just any date though." Tyler rubbed his jaw. "We get to pick your date."

"Fine with me." Noah grinned. "But this time guys, make the target a little harder. I mean really, the guy at the liquor store hardly needed any coaxing at all. Unless... I'm THAT good." He laughed. "Hell, I AM that good. I'll take on just about anyone, within reason that is."

"Terrific!" Tyler and the guys grinned. "We'll come up with someone by the end of the day."

"Come on!" Will yelled over his shoulder as he jogged away, "The first bell rang already."

Noah, Tyler, and Bess sat together in their U.S. History class. Bess whispered to Noah, "I heard you won, again."

"Yes." Noah snickered, proud of his status.

"Megan, Ella, Alison and I had a talk. We decided that you need to stop messing around and find a boyfriend." she whispered to Noah.

Tyler whispered, "Shh" and gave his girlfriend a stern look to quiet her, since the teacher, Mr. Adler, kept glancing their way.

"Don't want a boyfriend to tie me down. I'm too young to fall in love and I'm so not interested in sticking 'it' to the same ass every freakin' day." Noah muttered back, jokingly.

"You are a pig, just like Alison told me." She snickered and pretended to take notes.

"You two, be quiet." Tyler tried to hush them.

Bess kissed the air in his direction and smiled, then she turned back to Noah. "You are going to fall in love someday, then how are you going to explain that you have no dick because it fell off from overuse?" she laughed, covering her mouth.

Noah grinned widely and ducked his head when the teacher looked up at them.

"Tyler! I'd like to see you after class!" Mr. Adler said angrily.

"Shit." Tyler muttered. "Thanks a lot you two."

Noah answered, "Anytime, troublemaker."

"Screw off." Tyler joked, then picked up his pen and took notes. Noah and Bess got serious as well and began to pay attention. Tyler got reprimanded after class while Bess and Noah stood outside the door in the hall, laughing.

"What's up?" Will asked Noah and Bess as he walked up to them. He turned around when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Hi baby." he said to his girlfriend Ella.

"Casey, Alison, Travis, and Megan are in the lunchroom getting a table. Ready to go?" Ella asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Her long blonde hair tied back to show her features, namely her big blue eyes and high cheekbones.

"Yes. Noah and Bess? Are you coming?" Will asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Go ahead." Bess answered. "You too Noah. I'll wait for Tyler, the naughty one." she giggled.

"See you there." Noah smiled and walked away with Will and Ella to the noisy lunchroom.

"Over there is where we're sitting." Ella pointed. "I already bought my lunch. You two go stand in line. Oh, they were almost out of pizza when I was up there. You know what you get if you're last. Yesterday's Salisbury Steak drowning in gravy so you don't realize how dried out and tough the mystery meat that it's made out of, really is."

"Ugh!" Will and Noah moaned, then laughed at each other.

"Let's hurry." Will said, walking with long strides to the short lunch line. Noah stood behind him.

"So, how's it going with Ella?" Noah asked curiously. Will had been dating her for about two months and they seemed to be getting along famously.

"Great. I'm hoping she'll put out this weekend at Travis's house." Will replied with a grin and stepped forward. "How do you do it? I mean, you meet someone and within minutes your getting your rocks off. It's just not natural."

Noah shrugged. With a chuckle, he teased, "Maybe I exude sexuality. No one can resist me."

"I'll take some of that." Will uttered, taking another step closer to the food.

"Oh really? I didn't know you wanted to attract men. Of course I'll teach you." Noah put his hand on Will's shoulder and laughed.

"I don't do guys Noah." Will rolled his eyes. "Besides, you shouldn't be so sure about this next bet. It's gonna be a doozy." Will grinned. "Big time."

Noah scoffed, "You all have yet to make me lose big time."

"You've lost before." Will corrected.

"Because the dudes were straight. God, can't you guys tell the difference?" Noah asked with a short laugh.

"Maybe if you wore a stamp on your forehead advertising that your 'hole' has a vacancy, or that your dick is looking for a place to play?" He teased and picked up two trays, handing one to Noah as he chuckled.

"Funny Will." Noah shook his head and took the tray. "I ought to whack you over the head with this." he said, sliding his tray down the metal bars in front of the hot food. He took a piece of sausage pizza, a small salad and two cartons of white milk. After they both paid for their meals, Will led the way to their table.

"Hold up there Noah." Casey grinned just as Noah was about to sit down. Casey looked around the table at his friends and asked, "Are we on guys?"

"You guys!" Alison exclaimed, followed by 'you shouldn't do this', 'you're all so mean', and 'I can't believe I'm dating you' from the other girls at the table.

Ignoring the girls, Noah asked Casey, "What?" He sat down despite Casey's warning not to, and opened his carton of milk.

The girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads, knowing what was coming up for discussion.

"Me and Travis found a guy for you." Casey said.

"Where?" Will asked.

"Wait until Tyler comes, then you and he can check out the guy. After that, we can set up the bet." Casey grinned at Noah. "You're gonna love this one buddy. You have no chance."

"Casey. If he's straight, I'm not in."

"Well, I don't know either way. It's your job to find out, right?"

"Alright." Noah said, gulping down the whole carton of milk before grabbing his pizza and taking a bite.

"There's Tyler and Bess." Casey said excitedly.

As soon as the couple were seated with their lunch, leftovers from yesterday, Casey began to speak.

"Tyler, Will and Noah." Casey looked at each of them while the girls tried to ignore what was going on under their noses. "Travis and I have a guy picked out. He's right over there." Casey pointed to a guy sitting alone with his back to them.

"Um," Noah squinted and stared at the back of the blond's head. He didn't recognize anything about him, from this particular view of him anyway. He turned to his friends and asked, "Who is he and what's he look like?"

"He's really cute Noah." Alison said. I saw him when he turned his head before you arrived. "That's why you shouldn't do this betting shit. I feel bad for all the guys you've gotten paid for boning."

"They enjoy themselves- immensely I might add. Oh, and there's that tiny, simple word. What was it?" Noah pretended to think as he tapped his temple. "Oh yea, it's 'no'. If they don't want me, I don't force them."

Megan spoke up. "But it's wrong."

Noah shook his head. These girls didn't understand. It was the thrill of it all. The chase, achieving success, and getting paid to boot.

"Who is he?" Noah asked again.

Everyone looked at everyone else. "Don't know." Travis said, "I don't think I've ever seen him before, of course I could be wrong. I can't see his face. Casey and I just picked him out."

Noah faced Casey. "Ok, let's work it out. How much and by what day?"

Casey looked at Travis and nodded. Travis looked at Noah and stated, "By the weekend, you have to bring him to the party at my house on Saturday and bone him."

"Fine. How much money are we talking?" Noah looked at each man.

"Well, we didn't get to talk to Will or Tyler about that yet. How about you go over there and introduce yourself to the guy while we talk?" Travis suggested.

"Ok, be back in a while." Noah replied confidently and stood up. He ran his fingers thought the hair on the side of his head and strode to the table where the blond was. He cleared his throat and asked, "You look lonely, may I sit with you?"

Luke swallowed the food in his mouth before he glanced behind himself. He saw a tall, attractive male standing near him and wondered what prompted him to want to sit with him._'Surely a guy as attractive as he is wouldn't be interested in me.'_

"Sure." Luke answered, watching the guy take the seat right next to him, not one away from him, but right next to him. In a way, Luke felt his personal space being violated and wondered what was going on.

Noah's brain short circuited for a moment. Blond strands of this guy's hair fell into large, doe-like, amber eyes that seemed to look right through him. Noah got a grip and got right back into character. He asked with a charming smile, "Mind if I sit right here?"

"Whatever." Luke answered coolly, turning away from his brilliantly blue eyes and smooth voice.

"What's your name?" Noah asked in a whisper, leaning toward Luke.

"Luke." he answered, staring straight ahead and wishing this guy would stop right where he was. He was too close. So close that Luke could feel his breath on his cheek.

Noah moved even closer and got a nose full of Luke's scent. "Mmm." he hummed.

Luke glanced at Noah and leaned away. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry. You smell luscious.... Luke." Noah smiled. _'Wait, wasn't Luke the name of the guy my mom wanted me to pick up. Luke Sny... something. Shit! I could have had a head start on him if I had brought him to school. Damn!'_

"Again, what?!" Luke asked, sounding and looking pissed off.

Noah smiled charmingly at Luke while he stared at his lips, licking his own for Luke's benefit- he hoped.

When Noah smiled, the hairs on the back of Luke's neck rose, warning him.

Noah purred, "Look, Luke. I know how it can be in a new school, trying to meet new people and making friends. Wanna hang around me?"

"I don't know." Luke answered honestly. _'What an obnoxious jerk! It sounds like he's trying to get laid. I've been here one day and I've already attracted the biggest slut in school.... unless this is a joke they play on the new kids? How childish.'_

"Are you straight?" Noah asked bluntly. He couldn't win the bet if Luke was straight, obviously.

"God you're awful bold aren't you?" Luke eyed Noah. "I take it that you're not? I mean, with all that blatant flirting how could I not tell?"

Noah touched Luke's arm. "Hey relax. My name is Noah. I was-"

"Noah.... Oh! You're the dick that was supposed to pick me up and show me around the school." Luke's narrowed eyes burrowed into Noah's.

"About that, I forgot. I was up really late last night and was hardly functioning this morning. I'm sorry." Noah smiled one of his best captivating smiles at Luke.

Luke saw the smile, wanted to smile back, but he quickly looked down at his plate and picked up a french fry.

Noah frowned, thinking, _'Are you kidding me? He didn't fall for that smile? This is really going to be a challenge. I'm definitely all in! This will be a blast! Casey and them better up the ante.'_

"Luke, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" Noah asked, staring at the side of Luke's face. "Hi, I'm Noah. I'm gay and out and I'm a senior. I have friends that aren't gay, but they're cool. Although they're jealous that I'm hung like an elephant's trunk." he smiled.

Luke choked back a laugh and looked at Noah.

"Just wanted to make you smile, Luscious Luke." Noah grinned, stood up and went back to the table with his friends.

"Well?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he gay or straight?"

"Can we make the bet?"

Noah nodded to his friends, he wanted to make the bet and he was pretty sure Luke was gay. The girls had gone to the bathroom in a herd. "First, I want more money than usual. He is tough. I mean really tough and I don't know if I can do it by this Saturday. It doesn't give me much time to work my magic."

"How much do you want?" Tyler asked warily.

All eyes were on Noah now. He crossed his arms and met each and every pair of his friends eyes and said, "two hundred."

Casey agreed, "Fine by me."

"That's cool." Will stated.

"I'm in." Travis said.

"Ok, me too, but I can't pay right away- that is, IF you win." Tyler added.

"No. Two hundred from each one of you." Noah said with a serious look on his face.

"What?!" Will asked with his hand by his ear, pretending to strain to hear Noah.

"No fucking way!" Casey chuckled sarcastically. "No way."

"I can't afford that!" Tyler looked crazily at Noah.

Travis just laughed at the absurd amount.

Noah replied, "Those are my terms."

"Then I suggest you put up your baby." Casey stared at Noah.

"He wouldn't. Not his 'Vette." Tyler said, shaking his head.

Travis looked at Noah, then Casey. "You wouldn't make him give us his car, would you?"

Noah shook his head. He paused a moment before speaking, "Uh, Casey, I can't do that. My car is like a lover to me. There's no way I'm giving it up."

"Think of it as incentive Noah." Casey smiled, knowing that Noah couldn't turn down a challenge. "You'll try harder to bone whatsis name to keep your car."

Noah thought it over as his friends snickered, knowing Noah all too well- that he couldn't pass up a challenge.

"What's it going to be Noah?" Tyler asked with a smirk. "Deal?"

"Alright losers. But do you all have two hundred to spare? I think not." Noah leaned forward.

"Who says we're going to lose?" Travis said with a look of someone who was sure he was going to win this bet.

"Yea!" Will chimed in. "We have an equal chance of winning too. Besides, we all saw the way he dismissed you. We may have a better shot at winning than you do."

"That's right Noah." Casey laughed. "He looked like he wanted nothing to do with you."

A smile rose the corners of Noah's mouth. "I'm a cock charmer guys. I'll get him now that I know he doesn't go for the aggressive type."

"Shit Noah." Will spoke up. "I don't even think he's interested. Hand over the keys now. Make it less painful on yourself." His friends laughed.

"Nope." Noah said with a high amount of conviction. "I will get him in the sack and he's going to be blown away."

Casey shook his head. "Uh," he teased, "Not a blow job. The deal is for sex."

Noah rolled his eyes when everyone laughed. "I get it dumb ass." Noah grinned. "So this is the deal. I have until the end of Travis's party on Saturday night. I'm putting up my 'Vette and each one of you are putting up two hundred? Correct?"

Will, Casey, Travis and Tyler all looked at each other and nodded. They put their fists in, including Noah's.

"Deal. The bet is on." they said simultaneously.

Noah turned slightly to peer at Luke, who was rising to stand up. Noah's mouth dropped open when he saw that Luke had been the guy he saw in the parking lot this morning. He could tell because he remembered that tight, hot ass. _'Score! This is going to be fun. Now I really want to get in his pants. That is one fantastic ass he's got going on.'_

Tyler saw the dreamy, lust filled look in Noah's eyes. He gazed in the direction Noah was looking and chuckled. "Maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of the deal?" he said with a grin.

"No, I don't need a boyfriend and I don't do love either." Noah stated assuredly. "You all know that." He immediately stood up. "I'm going to get started." he said as he walked away, following Luke out of the lunchroom.

Casey leaned forward and whispered, "Guys, the dude he has to screw is in my English class. I tried to hit on him. Oh knock it off!" he said when his friends began to laugh hysterically. "Shut up!"

Travis held in his laugh for a second to comment. "Casey is a closet gay!" and burst out laughing again.

"Fine!" Casey said on the verge of anger. "I won't tell you what happened then."

"We're just giving you shit." Tyler said, then another laugh came forth from his throat.

"Spill it." Will said, staring at Casey's face.

"Ok, so I tried to talk and flirt with him. You know, I said his shirt was pretty and I liked his hair." Casey began, "He is as cold as a witches tit. He wouldn't even talk to me, much less look at me."

"Do you think he's straight?" Tyler asked with curiosity. He drew his brows together and waited for Casey's answer.

"It's weird and I could be wrong, but I got some kind of vibe from him that he's gay."

"Your gaydar has been activated!" Will punched Casey on the arm.

"He kind of oozes 'gay'. Anyway, the point of this is, is that you can't tell Noah that I tested him first and that I know for a fact he's giving up that 'Vette on Saturday. No way is that guy he has to bag gonna give it up. He's just not friendly."

"Cool!" Will exclaimed.

"You're so sneaky!" Tyler said with a sly grin. "I love it!"

"It's about time he loses." Travis stated, high fiving Casey. "This is going to be so entertaining. Poor Noah doesn't have a clue."

"I know! He thinks he's all that, and in a way, I guess he is, but this is going to be funny. Watching him follow that dude around like a sick puppy. The tables are turned." Casey snickered. "Let's go."

* * *

Noah followed Luke to his locker and stood back a ways. He watched the blond try and try again to get his locker open with no such luck. Luke sighed loudly and slammed his hand on the metal locker.

"Want some help?" Noah asked kindly as he approached Luke. "I'm somewhat of a master of stubborn lockers." he smiled when Luke turned to the sound of Noah's deep voice.

Luke merely nodded. He didn't want to engage in conversation with the tall, good looking male that was obnoxiously forward and very blunt.

"What's your number?" Noah asked, looking at Luke's lips, waiting for him to speak.

"555-4332." Luke said, then reddened when Noah let out a chuckle. "Oh, the lock. Sorry." _'What is wrong with me! I gave him my phone number? Jesus!'_ "It's 24-15-6." Luke said, turning away from the captivating smile on Noah's lips.

Noah spun the lock right, left and right again. He pulled the handle up and voila, the locker opened. He peered inside. It was devoid of anything personal. The inside of Noah's locker door had photos of his friends and a mirror to check his image.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Noah asked, near Luke's ear.

Luke instinctively moved away and shook his head.

"I can introduce my friends to you. They're really friendly." Noah reached up to touch a lock of Luke's hair, then thought better of it. Luke wasn't like anyone else he'd been with- he acted like he wanted nothing to do with Noah. Noah knew he'd have to go slow, then step it up by Saturday.

"I don't know." Luke said, fetching a book out of his locker and clutching it to his chest.

"That's ok. I know how hard it is to start a new school and meet people. You don't know who to trust." Noah brightened up with an idea. "Hey, I can give you a ride home after school."

"My mom is coming to pick me up, since you 'forgot' about me this morning." Luke stated, slamming his locker shut. He turned away to begin walking to his next class, but he had no idea which way to go.

Noah saw Luke falter and look around. He smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "What class are you going to?"

"Um, Trigonometry?" Luke said with a low volume in his voice. Noah's hand was creating a burning, blistering sensation on his shoulder, right through his shirt to his skin. He shrugged that shoulder to get Noah's hand off because he became uncomfortable with the feeling of attraction he was experiencing.

Noah felt the same way, but shook it off. He knew this was strictly business, no attachment included. In fact, he preferred that to feeling anything towards his conquests because it could make him feel guilty about what he was doing. No, he had to stay neutral.

"I have that class now as well." Noah smiled sexily. "I'll take you."

"Um, alright." Luke said warily. _'I hope I don't get the seat next to him. He would make it hard to concentrate.'_

"I have to stop at my locker quick. Come on." Noah said and led Luke by his elbow. Once Noah had opened his locker, he took out his book and notebook, stuck a pen behind his ear and walked with Luke to class.

Luke let out a grateful breath when Mr. Johnson told him he could take the empty seat in the front. He knew he'd be distracted by Noah's presence if he had to sit anywhere near him. For some reason, Noah's recent helpfulness was refreshing, but he still wondered about the brunette's intentions.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE- 'THE BET' 3

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Noah and his friends and Luke. Noah continues to flirt with Luke.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

NO BETA

Following breakfast the next day, Noah was in his room getting dressed after he took his shower. _'Alright Luke. This outfit is just for you.'_ Noah smiled in the full-length mirror in his room, fixed his hair and nodded at his reflection. He adjusted the collar on his button down, black shirt and tucked it into his tight black jeans. He gave himself the once over, approving of his overall appearance. He picked up his cell phone and punched in the number Luke recited to him yesterday.

_'What a dork!'_ Noah laughed. _'Giving me his phone number instead of his locker number, but hey, that's an unconscious sign that he's interested, isn't it?'_

"Hello?" a hesitant voice asked.

"Hello there. It's Noah."

"Oh. Hi." Luke said, wondering what the brunette wanted.

"I can give you a ride today. I promise not to forget." Noah suggested in a charming manner.

"My mom has to drop my sisters off at school anyway. She can drop me off too." Luke said with an eye roll.

"Your mom? Luke, let me take you. You don't want everyone teasing you for getting dropped off in a station wagon, it's so not cool."

Luke hemmed and hawed. "Alright. I guess so." His heart sped up double time.

"Good!" Noah smiled. "I'll be there in a few."

Luke walked into the kitchen with his backpack strapped over one shoulder. He leaned on the kitchen island and said, "Mom, Noah, that guy that was supposed to pick me up yesterday, called me. He's going to take me to school today."

Lilly looked up and smiled. "Alright honey. Is he nice?"

"Nice?" Luke repeated. "He's..... different."

"How so?" Lilly dried her hands on a dish towel. She looked at her son with questions riddling her mind.

"He's sort of forward and says what he thinks, without thinking." Luke revealed.

"Some people are like that. It just means they're confident." Lilly smiled at Luke. "At least it sounds like he's honest."

"Yea, too honest." Luke mumbled, then said louder, "I'm going to wait outside." before kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Bye honey." Lilly said and returned to washing breakfast dishes. "Girls! It's almost time for school." she called out.

Luke stepped outside and sat on the first step to wait for Noah. He wasn't sure which house Noah lived in. He looked up and down the block. _'Does he drive that black S.U.V.? No, that's not something I can see him in. Nor can I see him in that Audi. The Corvette? No, not unless he's trying to prove something or make up for something lacking in his jeans. Yea! He's probably compensating for lack of length.'_ Luke laughed aloud, but stopped when he saw Noah come out of the two story home and get into that very car. He began to laugh a little harder.

Noah pulled into the Snyder's driveway. He stared at Luke through his windshield with one eye half closed suspiciously. _'What the hell is so funny? Hmph. Cute smile. Sexy laugh. Nice jeans. Luke, Jesus, __could you buy them any tighter in the crotch?'_ Noah began to chuckle when Luke opened the passenger door to seat himself in Noah's car.

"Good morning." Luke said with his laugh waning as he ducked inside and sat down. He asked as he closed the door, "So, what were you thinking when you bought this car or was it given to you by your uber-rich parents?"

Noah sat up proudly and glanced at Luke before he looked behind him to back out of the driveway. "I work and save all my money." _'And, I get help from my friends when they lose the bets they make with me.'_

"So, you don't go out? You don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything?" Luke kept his eyes forward so as not to look at Noah.

"Heh, Heh." Noah let out a short laugh. "Oh Luke, luscious Luke. I'm one hundred percent and proudly gay. Guys totally turn me on." He said seductively with a glance and a smile at Luke.

Luke smiled back, then turned away, pretending to find something interesting outside to look at. _'There's a tree, oh, and another. Hey a house. No, a whole block of houses.... Green, white, yellow. Another white one, and another white one. Oh, and it's a bi-level!'_ Luke held in his laughter.

"Are you out Luke?" Noah asked, taking a sharp left, then pressed his foot down, hard on the gas. The engine revved up, he hoped, impressing Luke.

Luke turned to Noah and asked assertively."What makes you think I'm gay?" _'Jeez, where's the race track?!'_

"Aren't you?" Noah smirked as he lied, "I thought you told me you were yesterday."

Luke turned away and shook his head. "I didn't tell you jack shit."

"Oh?" Noah asked, then nodded. "That's right. You wouldn't answer me." He saw that Luke was busy looking out the window. Thoughts ran through his mind. He had to make Luke think that he liked him. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and unassumingly brushed it against the side of Luke's leg.

"What are you doing?" Luke moved his leg away and scowled at Noah. _'God he is way too forward! I hate guys like that!'_

"I was feeling your jeans. I really like them. The color and especially the texture of them. They're just as soft and worn in as they look. Don't get your undies in a bundle." Noah smiled. _'There. Now he'll be thinking about me touching him all day. Luke, you don't know who you're dealing with. Not a clue and that makes you cute as a button.'_

While Noah drove, Luke stared at him. He had a really nice jawline, masculine looking features and really nice hair. Luke pushed the thoughts of Noah's deep voice and laugh, his sexy smile and the seductive look in his incredibly blue eyes out of his head. _'Noah wanted to know about my jeans! Whew! I thought he was hitting on me and getting a little aggressive.__ I thought he was interested in me.... maybe he is? We just met and he's asking all these questions. Maybe he wants me to make friends with his friends. It wouldn't be so bad to meet some people I guess.'_

"Luke, just tell me. Are you?" Noah whispered with a light voice that started something in Luke, something he hadn't felt with his last boyfriend at the last school he'd attended.

"Yes." Luke confided in Noah.

"Cool." Noah grinned widely at Luke. "Virgin?"

"Oh come on!" Luke yelled and raised his eyes to the roof of the car.

Noah burst out in laughter. "Ok, ok, you don't have to say. I'll take it as a definite no. I mean, look at you."

"What's wrong with me?" Luke asked, taking what Noah had said the wrong way.

"Abso-fucking-lutely nothing at all!" Noah announced loudly. "You're very cute."

Luke blushed at the compliment and saw the school up ahead. _'Thank god! I don't know how much more I can take of his flirting.'_ "Thanks." he mumbled.

"How about me? Do you think I'm cute?" Noah slowed before he turned into the parking lot of the school.

"Um. You're ok." Luke answered and put his hand on the door handle, ready to bolt once Noah parked.

"Ok?! Come on dude! Just ok?" Noah shook his head. He put his hand over his heart and teased, "You're killing me here!"

Luke's body jiggled with laughter. "Fishing for a compliment? You hard up for someone to stroke your ego?"

"Sure." Noah said, putting his car into 'park'. "I'm in for **any** stroking you're up for..... **Luke**."

Luke couldn't stop the smile curving his lips up. He quickly turned away and opened the door. "Later." he said, getting out as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Noah called out.

Luke bent down and looked into the car at Noah. "Yea?" he asked with reserve.

Noah leaned over to the passenger side and stared into Luke's eyes for a long time.

"Um, what?" Luke asked.

"Hm," Noah hummed, as if he forgot what he was going to say- just to mess around with Luke. "Oh, meet me here after school. I'll give you a ride.... home that is."

"I know, I assumed you meant a ride home Noah." Luke said with his amber eyes penetrating Noah's.

The look made Noah blush. He couldn't remember the last time someone had made him blush.

Luke inwardly cheered. HE had rendered Noah speechless with his 'look'. "I'll see you here just after 3pm then." he said with a light lilt in his voice.

Noah closely watched Luke walking away. _'Damn those tight jeans and slim hips. I wonder, is he walking like that, no.... _**swaying**_ and rolling his hips like that to entice me? Who's playing who here?'_

Casey knocked on the drivers window of Noah's car and startled the brunette.

"Hurry up!" Casey waved with his hand.

Noah nodded and reached into the backseat for his backpack. As he got out of the car, the rest of the group surrounded him.

"So?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Noah looked at his attractive friend.

"You gave him a ride to school." Will stated as though it were obvious. When Noah made no motion to talk, he asked, "Did you already do him before school? What's the news?"

Noah shrugged and answered, "He's sorta snobbish. I think we should cancel the bet."

"No way!" Travis said loudly. "It's practically set in stone. You're all in and if you cancel, we win."

"Alright." Noah replied. "I guess I have to figure out how to get to him so I can pound that round, firm ass of his."

"Oh! Ugh!" Noah's friends turned their heads and grimaced.

Noah laughed. "Don't tell me none of you have gone 'there' with your girlfriends because I know one of you have. You asked me how it's done and told me afterwards how much fun you and your girlfriend had." he said, staring at each one of his friends faces, who seemed to be shocked and embarrassed.

Travis, Tyler, Casey and Will looked at each other suspiciously, wondering who it was.

Noah chuckled and said, "Don't worry Tyler, I won't tell on you." and hustled to the brick building.

"TYLER!" Casey laughed, slapping his friend on his back. "Who knew you were a back door man."

"Shut up Casey." Tyler turned beet red.

"Ha-Ha." Will said as he walked past Tyler and Casey. He turned and walked a few steps backwards. Smirking at Tyler, he said, "Bess took it up the ass huh? I'll have to ask Ella if she knew."

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" Tyler shouted. "Not one of her friends know and if it gets back to Ella, she's going to be royally pissed off at me. I won't be getting shit on Saturday night."

"Alright." Will said and waved goodbye.

Travis stepped up to Tyler's other side and whispered, "You really did that?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yes I did. Ok? It's no big deal."

"You asked Noah to tell you how? I would have been too embarrassed man. You've got some big kahonas to go to him."

"Well, I figured he has all the answers. I mean he is an expert." Tyler whispered back.

"Guys, I see Alison. I'm gone." Casey said and jogged to the stairs leading into the school.

"I can't believe it. Noah must have laughed until he pissed his pants when you asked him how to do it." Travis chuckled, picturing Tyler approaching Noah and asking how to ass fuck someone.

"No. He was really nice about it. He didn't think anything about me asking him- at least I don't think so. Anyway, he was really helpful." Tyler looked down as he walked.

"So.... uh, what did he tell you?" Travis asked, then coughed.

Tyler looked up and grinned. "You want to know? Why? Are you curious or is it for your own purposes. You know, Megan doesn't seem the adventurous type." he laughed.

"Maybe she is and you don't know it because she's not your girlfriend, she's mine." Travis countered seriously.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Tyler promised.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Casey!" Noah ran down the hall to the blond's locker.

"Hey Noah." Casey slammed his locker shut just as Alison grabbed him from behind.

"Hi Alison." Noah smiled.

"Hi babe." Casey said and turned around. He looked around and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Alison widened her eyes, pulled back and stated, "You're going to get us into trouble and into detention if a teacher sees us."

"I looked first. The hallway is clear of all teachers." Casey said and took her hand. He and Alison turned to Noah before Casey addressed him, "What did you want?"

Noah looked down the hall and saw Luke coming towards them. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and tucked in his black shirt more neatly. He said softly, "I'm going to sit with Luke for lunch. Tell the guys for me. I have to break down this hard exterior he has."

Alison commented on his attire. "So that's why you're all dressed up? Where is your poor, unsuspecting victim?" she asked.

"Behind you." Noah whispered, then grinned and straightened up. He said aloud, "Hi Luke."

"Hi." Luke answered in a shy voice, giving Noah a quick glance, then staring at Casey and Alison. _'Isn't he the guy that tried to talk to me yesterday? He told me my shirt was 'pretty'. What a dork.'_

Luke looked away and continued to walk away. Noah mouthed 'bye' to his friends before catching up to Luke.

"Ready to try the lunch-ladies specialty?" Noah asked Luke as they swung their arms in unison.

"You're telling me subs are their specialty?" Luke asked, confused if Noah was serious or joking.

"Oh no, not the subs. The bags of chips that come with the sub. The subs are... lets just say the mayo has been absorbed into the bread by the time you get one and the lettuce is yellow. The meat is iffy too. It's white, so it's either turkey or chicken, or albino roast beef." Noah teased.

Luke let out a short giggle and went to stand in the lunch line. Noah stood directly behind him, wondering what Luke was thinking. "Do you like it here so far?" he asked, staring at the back of Luke's head and seeing the various colors of blond reflected throughout the silky looking locks. He gently blew a few strands, just to see what Luke would do.

Luke stood paralyzed, holding his breath. _'Did he just blow on me? No, it's my imagination. Although, he is pretty assertive. I wouldn't put it past him. He's trying to shake me. I'll pretend I didn't notice.'_

Luke relaxed his tense muscles, turned around and came unexpectedly nose to nose with Noah. "Uff!" Luke took a step back. "Are you close enough?" He asked, a little put off, then stated, "Its ok here, but I've only been here a day, so I really can't form an opinion yet." He noticed the 'come hither' look in Noah's flirtatious, blue orbs. As fast as he could, he turned back around and stepped forward. He took a tray and walked along the display of lunch food.

Noah trailed closely, side by side, nearly touching elbows with Luke.

"Hey Noah." Will approached his friend. "The guys and I have another--"

Noah quickly turned to his friend and gave him a harsh look, then tilted his head at Luke. 'Shh' he mouthed silently. He leaned into Luke and said, "Find us a table. I'll meet you in a minute, ok?"

Luke didn't look at Noah. He went on his way with the hopes that Noah would forget about him.

Will waited until Luke was gone, then said, "We have another guy if you're interested."

"What do you mean?" Noah asked with a frown. "Don't tell me all the work I've put into Luke is all for naught."

"No. He's still on the table. This other guy works at the grocery store as a bagger. He is definitely gay. Tyler said he saw an earring in his right ear, not to mention the big tell- the unusual clothing he was wearing."

"Oh, it's all about the clothing. Right." Noah smirked. "Alright. Everyone is in on this?" Noah asked, grabbing two cartons of white milk.

"No. Tyler can't afford it because he's nervous about Saturday. He's counting pennies. Casey, Travis and I will give you twenty each."

"Ok. I'll do it, only if he checks out to be my type." Noah shrugged.

"Let us know. You have by tomorrow night." Will added with a smile and walked away.

"Shit." Noah muttered, "Tomorrow? Eh, I guess I can fit the dude in." He chuckled and searched the lunchroom for his blond headed target. He saw Luke at a table by himself, taking a bite of his sub. Noah grinned cunningly. He'd decided that Luke deserved his full attention- flirting, compliments, and full on seductive glances, touches, smiles and looks.

He stood next to Luke and said in a flirty tone, "Hey luscious, can I sit here?"

Luke nodded without looking at Noah. Every single damn time Noah called him that, he felt his heart skip a beat and a quickening pulsation on his cock.

"Will you look at me a sec?" Noah asked in a smooth voice while looking down at Luke's lap. _'I wonder if he's over five and a half inches when he's hard? Is it skinny or thick? Long or short?'_

Luke turned his head slowly with an unenthusiastic sigh. Noah was getting to him and for some reason, Luke liked him, but he didn't want Noah to know.... yet. His previous boyfriends, all of two, were nothing like Noah. They were low-keyed, but nice guys. Noah was full of surprises and although he was obnoxious, Luke was beginning to like being hit on and flirted with- within reason. Of course, he thought for the most part that Noah was just joking around.

"What?" Luke asked, looking up at Noah, who was staring with a sultry look. Luke's gaze lowered to Noah's mouth which attracted Luke's interest due to the appealing curve of his lips.

Noah grinned, "See something you like?" he purred.

Luke licked his lips and pressed his mouth together. He heard Noah chuckle, then the brunette asked. "I was going to ask you if you liked my clothing?"

Luke started from the bottom. He liked Noah's black boots. His jeans were nice and snug fitting. Luke hated the baggy jeans that some guys wore, the ones that wouldn't stay up and always showed their ass crack or underwear. His eyes traveled upward. Noah's black shirt was nice as well and he especially liked that Noah didn't button his shirt up all the way to his neck. His eyes met Noah's before he nodded his approval. "You look good."

Noah set his tray down, next to Luke's, then sat down. "That's all? Good?" Noah pretended to sound hurt. "My straight friends would say something lame like that." Noah opened his milk as he waited for Luke to reconsider his answer.

"Well, you look...." _'So damn hot! God who looks that good? He has to be the most handsome man I've ever seen!'_ "..... um, you look really nice Noah. Black is definitely a color that looks good on you."

"Thank you Luke!" Noah smiled and leaned over. He said in Luke's ear, "I like you in that green polo, but I think the color that would look the best on you is 'buff'. You know, as in 'nude', 'naked' or 'undressed'." then he let out a little, audible, wanting moan.

Luke exhaled, picked up his sub sandwich and took a big bite. As he chewed, he heard Noah comment, "You must really like meat huh? You're attacking that sub like you're more than hungry. Maybe you're hungry for the 'other' white meat?"

Luke wanted to laugh. The other white meat, as in a dick? No, he wasn't hungry for that.... right now. He had to wonder what Noah's intentions were. Did he want a date? Because as of right now, Noah hadn't asked or let it be known what he was doing anything other than flirting.

"You're funny Noah." Luke said and sipped his milk.

"I wasn't trying to be." Noah slowly pressed his leg against Luke's. To his surprise, Luke didn't move right away.

Noah ate, continuing to glance at Luke every so often, catching Luke gazing at him. They shared a smile or two until the lunch period was over. They stood up and were about to take their trays to the front, when Noah saw his friends nearing with smiles.

"I'll see you in trigonometry Luke." Noah said in a normal voice and watched him leave to make sure he was out of ear shot. "Hey dorks." he said to his friends.

Casey had a huge grin on his face. "Dude! Is true? You're gonna do the bagger too?"

"Yea." Noah smiled back and began to walk to the tray return.

"You're getting more action than I am." Travis complained, following everyone else.

"Aww." Tyler cooed. "Maybe Megan just isn't into having sex with you."

"Shut up. Maybe you're into ass fucking because you're really gay!" Travis countered with a snicker.

"No I'm not." Tyler defended himself and crossed his arms.

Noah set his tray down and turned to face Travis. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"I'm not going there." Casey laughed. "I can't see Alison going for that. Uh, not that I would go there either!" he quickly added before anyone had a chance to tease him.

"Why not?" Noah smiled at Casey. "It's so tight in an ass. Ask Tyler, I bet he'll tell you the same thing, right man?" Noah looked at Tyler and smirked knowingly. Tyler had talked to Noah a few days after he'd had sex with Bess and was in awe how different it felt. "I don't know." Tyler said embarrassed and walked away, hearing laughter.

"I have to go." Noah announced. "My potential, I should say my 'soon to be' fuck is heading to Trig. I have to talk to him before class."

Will spoke up, telling Noah with doubt, "I don't think you're getting anywhere with him. We watched you two while you were eating. He's not interested."

"Bull. I talked to him." Noah sneered.

Casey shook his head. "Maybe, but you were the one doing all the talking. He was busy stuffing his face in a hurry to get out of there."

Noah pursed his lips. Maybe they were right. Luke did only answer his questions. He didn't really contribute to the conversation. "Shit."

"Ha-Ha!" Travis laughed. "You are SO gonna lose that hot ride of yours."

"Not if I can help it." Noah said and left for his locker. He quickly got his books and strode to Luke's locker, but the blond was already gone.

"Damn!" Noah said loudly and marched into the trigonometry room. He saw Luke in the front row with his head down. He decided to approach him before class started. Noah lowered his head and said, "Luke, you didn't wait for me. I wanted to talk to you."

Luke raised his head. "Oh, I had no idea. What did you want?" He swallowed as he stared into Noah's eyes. _'Oh boy. I'm almost done for.'_ Luke's eyes broke away from Noah's and glanced at his dark hair. _'I want to touch those tempting curls, those dark waves.'_

"Luke." Noah snapped his fingers in Luke's face, bringing his attention to the present.

"Huh?"

"Would you want to stay at my house for a while after school?"

"Why?"

Noah shrugged. "We can get to know each other better or we can talk about other shit if you want."

"Um.... I guess so. Ok." Luke answered as he looked away from Noah's piercing eyes. _'I think he likes me. No, I know he does. The looks he gave me at lunch are undeniably, unmistakably looks of thirst and hunger.'_

"Cool." See you at my car at the end of the day. Noah moved his head to the side of Luke's and whispered, "Later luscious."

Luke let out a small squeak that only Noah heard. Noah wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He had Luke. He was sure he was going to win. Tonight he'd know without a doubt. But, he reminded himself, just because Luke was responsive to his flirting, didn't mean Luke would rush into bed with him. Tonight he'd test the waters to see if Luke was attracted to him more than he let on- after all, Luke was worth eight hundred bucks to him.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE- 'THE BET' 4

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Luke, Noah and his parents and a little mention of Noah's friends, mostly Casey.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language. Innuendos.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

Excerpt from the last chp.............

_"Would you want to stay at my house for a while after school?"_

"Why?"

Noah shrugged. "We can get to know each other better or we can talk about other shit if you want."

"Um.... I guess so. Ok." Luke answered as he looked away from Noah's piercing eyes. 'I think he likes me. No, I know he does. The looks he gives me are undeniably, unmistakably looks of thirst and hunger.'

"Cool." See you at my car at the end of the day. Noah moved his head to the side of Luke's and whispered, "Later luscious."

Noah was in the parking lot leaning against his car after the school day ended, waiting for Luke to show up. He was smiling while he listened to his friends talk about how jealous their girlfriends were. He was extremely happy that he didn't have their problem.

Casey let out a frustrated, discouraged sigh. He made a face of annoyance and quipped, "Alison freaks out if I even look in a chick's direction. I was explaining an assignment to Molly Baker at my locker today and Alison walks up and just goes off on me! She accused me of being way too close to Molly, physically, then she said Molly was staring at me like she was about to jump my bones! And if that wasn't bad enough, Alison has the gall to say that she knows I want Molly! I don't want Molly- what the fuck?"

"Ha! That's why I don't have a commitment to anyone." Noah snickered. "I don't answer to any guy. I'm my own person and I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I say and do what I want to." Noah said, squaring his shoulder proudly.

"Oh you think you've got it so good." Casey chuckled as he looked at his friend's face. "While me and the guys are going to be getting 'some' Saturday night at Travis's house, you're going to be all alone."

"I'm working on Luke." Noah stated, "I'll be there with him."

Tyler shook his head and responded, "I don't think so."

"We'll see, won't we?" Noah smirked, seeing Luke approach the group of friends cautiously. He raised his hand and waved at the blond. "Over here!" he called out.

Noah's friends turned around and stared at Luke, who had lowered his eyes and was hugging his bag to his chest either protectively or for comfort.

"Luke, these are my friends." Noah smiled, putting a strong arm around Luke's shoulders. He felt Luke tense up, but kept his arm in place anyway.

Noah pointed as he spoke warmly, "That's Tyler, Will, Travis and my bud Casey. Guys, this is Luke. He's new to town and he's pretty cool." Luke nodded a greeting at each one of Noah's friends.

They all regarded Luke for a moment, then smiled and said 'hi'.

"So Luke," Will asked, "Are you coming to Travis's on Saturday? Noah needs a date. Oh wait, maybe he already has one." He grinned devilishly at Noah.

Noah groaned in frustration. He wanted to ask Luke on his own, when they were alone. He knew why Will brought it up... to dissuade Luke from wanting to go with him by suggesting Noah already had a date.

"I don't have a date. In fact, I was going to ask Luke." Noah said to Will before turning to Luke. "So, will you come with me?"

As Luke shrunk away from Noah, he looked around at the faces waiting expectantly for his reply. He timidly replied, "I don't know. I think I'm busy."

Travis, Tyler, Will and Casey smirked at Noah, hearing the hesitation and tension in Luke's voice.

Noah frowned at them, discouraged at the lack of enthusiasm Luke had for going on a date with him.

Travis crossed his arms and looked at Noah smugly. "Looks like you'll be going solo."

Noah rolled his eyes before he shooed everyone away from his car. "Leave. Go on, get!" he said impatiently, watching his friends snicker and make remarks about not being able to get a date. He turned to Luke and muttered, "Get in." as he walked around his car to get in. "Sorry about that back there." Noah glanced at Luke once they were seated in the car. "I really was going to ask you. I just had to work up to it. I wish Will hadn't brought it up. Dammit!" Noah said angrily.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. They were being rude and obnoxious to you. See.... they know I'm interested in you, but they don't think you're into guys. You get me?" Noah fibbed.  
Whatever it took to win this bet is what he'd do. He started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

Luke finally replied, "I understand."

"Do you?" Noah asked, glancing at Luke again and saw a smile on his lips.

"Yes. I kinda like you too- in a weird sort of way. I don't know why because your personality is so different from any other guy I've known." Sparks flickered in Luke's darkened eyes.

"I don't know how to take that." Noah laughed heartily. "I think I'll say 'thank you' and leave it at that."

"That's probably a good idea." Luke laughed.

Noah smiled, listening to Luke's laugh. It was pure and genuine. Noah felt really good right now. He was happy, content and having a good time. He realized that being around Luke, another gay male, felt different from hanging out with his friends. He loved his friends and they were cool, but they talked about their girlfriends and other girls more often than Noah wanted to listen to. Being with Luke was something new and exciting. There would be no talk of tight sweaters and boobs, no short skirts or lay me down and fuck me high heel shoes and, thank god, no mention or descriptive conversations of 'straight' sex. He could only take so much and in small doses at that.

"So, luscious-" Noah began with a soft, sexy voice, but was interrupted by Luke.

"Please don't call me that." Luke asked politely as he stared at Noah's lap. His black jeans were so tight, he could see the muscle in Noah's thighs. He clenched his jaw shut when Noah noticed that he was staring.

Unexpectedly, Noah reached out and put his hand on Luke's leg and patted it briefly, then pulled it away just as Luke reached out to remove it from his thigh. "Alright, I'll call you precious." he said with a sly smile because he caught Luke staring at him, or rather his body below the waist. He was flattered.

Luke didn't trust his voice. He stared out the window and tried to regulate his rapid breathing. _'Precious? Oh my god I think I'm in love! No one has ever given me a 'pet' name before. I wonder what it would be like kissing those delicious looking lips of his? I bet he's an excellent kisser.'_

"So, you're not 'out' are you?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"I told you I'm gay." Luke retorted.

"That's not the same."

"Yes I'm out. My family knows. Obviously no one in school does because we just moved here, but I'm not hiding in any proverbial closets if that's what you think."

Noah pried, semi interestedly, "So, how did you come out?"

"I told my parents about two years ago. They were shocked to say the least."

"Mine were shocked too, but I hadn't told them I was gay." Noah nodded. "They found out when they caught me making out with my best friend behind the garage when I was fourteen." he chuckled.

"Whoa. Really?" Luke asked animatedly with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"Yes. They didn't really care. I got another 'birds and the bees' sex talk after that, but for gay men. Dad read some book and we talked about it. God it was humiliating, but I lived through it." Noah laughed for a short time, then sighed. "Ah, Billy Hamilton. God I haven't though about him in years. He moved just before our sophomore year started. God he was cute." Noah said fondly with memories of hanging out with Billy, Casey, Will, Travis, and Tyler.

"Do you keep in touch with him?" Luke asked, interested in the conversation they were having.

"No. His parents actually moved because of our 'friendship'. They weren't as comfortable with Billy being gay as my parents were and forbade him to hang out with me. We saw each other anyway and when his parents realized they couldn't put a leash on Billy, they sold their house and moved."

"So you had a relationship with him?"

"No, not really. It was like experimentation." Noah replied and looked at Luke. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Youuu knowww." Noah drawled and smiled sexily. "Did you have boyfriends where you used to live? Masturbation buddies or fuck buddies? Did you have multiple partners? Spill it all. I want to know all the horny, torrid, scandalous details of your sex life."

Luke's eyes were large and his mouth hung open. If he knew how he looked, he'd close his mouth and look away from the amused look on Noah's face.

"I am not sharing anything like that with you Noah." Luke uttered with astonishment that Noah would be as bold to ask. Then he decided that he wasn't so surprised by Noah's forthright manner and attitude. He had been, for the most part, been straightforward by asking ridiculous questions that Luke didn't want to disclose the answers to.

Noah parked his car in his parents driveway. He turned in his seat and stared unwaveringly at Luke as he asked in a sexually charged, low voice, "Then how are we ever going to get to know each other and begin our hot, steamy love affair?"

Luke blinked several times, thinking he heard Noah wrong. "Our what?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you heard me Luke. Admit it, you're attracted to me and I'm hot for you. We could be good for each other." Noah smiled, reached out and caressed Luke's cheek.

Luke recoiled, reached for the door handle and pulled it. "I better go home." he said, flustered. He hadn't been here more than two days and this candid, immodest guy already wanted him. Wanted him badly- according to Luke's perception of Noah.

"Luke, please come inside." Noah said with puppy dog eyes that melted Luke's resolve.

"Ok." he replied softly against his better judgment.

Noah tossed his backpack on the dining room table and opened the refrigerator. "Want a drink?"

"Um, sure." Luke replied, setting his backpack next to Noah's before he looked around the country designed décor of the kitchen.

"Beer or the hard stuff?" Noah teased and grabbed two Cokes. He handed one to Luke and opened his can. He drank while he eyed Luke. _'He is really attractive. I wonder if he'll be receptive to fucking on Saturday? There's no time like the present to get a feel for him.'_ He set his soda can on the table and took a step closer to Luke while smiling. Luke felt his heart hammering in his chest- his pulse heating his body. Never had he had a reaction to a guy like the one he was having with Noah right now.

Noah whispered as he came dangerously close to Luke's mouth. "I want to kiss you."He announced, then he did before Luke could respond or protest.

Their softened lips touched gently as Noah's fingers hooked into Luke's belt loops and tugged him closer. Luke grunted in protest as his body fell against Noah's. Moaning, Noah tenderly pressed his tongue against Luke's full lips. Luke felt his fears fade and unintentionally squeaked before he parted his lips. He tasted Noah's mouth, enjoying it as their tongues moved against one another smoothly.

Noah heard Luke sigh and felt Luke's body mold to his. He smiled on the blonds lips, knowing he 'had' Luke right where he wanted him. Noah's hands roamed to Luke's ass and rubbed it. _'This ass is mine. All mine on Saturday night. I can't wait to get into these jeans!'_

"Noah?" Cherie asked, carrying a bag of groceries. "OH!!" she exclaimed when she saw the neighbor boy and her son in the middle of a liplock.

Noah groaned because of the interruption and also because Luke suddenly pushed him away when he came to his senses. Noah saw Luke's face immediately turn crimson, and laughed. "My mom is cool, right ma?" he said aloud.

"Yes." She said warily. She didn't know that Luke was gay or that Noah would move in on the neighbor boy so quickly. It wasn't like her son, or so she thought.

"See?" Noah smiled and took Luke's warm hand. "We're going to my room to do our homework." he told his mother.

"Alright." Cherie looked at Noah with a warning. Noah nodded. He knew not to do anything in his room with any guy. As if he'd have sex in his parents house while his mom was here!

"I- I think I better go." Luke said quietly and quickly pulled his hand away from Noah's clasp, seeing the unspoken message to Noah in Cherie's eyes. "I have chores to do." He took his backpack off the table and slung it over a shoulder before he unconsciously touched his lips to stop the burning sensation, then turned away.

Cheri set the bag of groceries on the counter and neared Luke. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Luke. Please stay?"

Luke looked from Cherie to Noah and shrugged as he replied quietly, "Maybe for a little while." _'Noah has his mothers eyes.'_

Noah kissed his mom on the cheek and started to head to the stairs when his mother called him back.

"Noah, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, pointing at his backpack on the table.

Noah chuckled and said, "Oops." as he walked back to grab his bag even though he had no intention of doing homework. He was planning on talking to Luke to get to know him better for all intents and purposes to win this bet. He had to make it look believable that he was interested in Luke, to win Luke's trust.

Noah led Luke into his bedroom. "Get on the bed." Noah ordered with a gleaming smile, knowing exactly how that sounded.

Luke drew his brows together. With his guard up, he asked incredulously, "Excuse me?"

"Have a seat. There's nowhere else to sit." Noah snickered when he caught a glimpse of Luke's face. Luke appeared relieved as he lowered himself on the edge of the bed. Noah took a seat right next to him and paused before he looked at Luke and asked, straight to the point with a sensual tone, "So precious, what do you think?"

Luke smiled with ease the whole time he answered Noah's question. "It was good." _'It was REALLY good! Probably one of the best kisses I'd ever had.'_

"I meant, what do you think? Should we start our homework?" Noah said trying to keep a straight face, watching Luke blush. "I'm kidding." he laughed and gently pushed Luke.

"Asshole." Luke smirked. "What did you think?"

"Mmm," Noah grinned like a wolf about to pounce. "It was delicious." he answered as he quickly stood up and straddled Luke's lap. He pushed Luke onto his back and leaned over him, hovering over his face.

"What are you doing? Get off of me. Besides, your mom..." Luke exclaimed. His breath hitched as he raised his head and looked to the door.

"Is downstairs." Noah rubbed noses with Luke, then pecked him on the mouth. "Kiss me Luke. You want to, don't you?" Noah asked, rubbing Luke's chest with one hand.

"I do... actually no, I don't. Move." Luke replied, applying pressure on Noah's chest to get him off.

Noah rolled off of Luke and covered his eyes. _'Slow down. Don't scare him off.'_ "What did you do when you hung out with your friends from.... where are you from?" Noah asked.

Luke was amazed at Noah's ability to shake things off so quickly. Whereas he still felt the weight and pressure of Noah's muscular thighs on his legs. He couldn't look at Noah right now because his body had reacted to Noah. He was somewhat embarrassed with the thought that maybe Noah thought he was 'easy'. He cleared his throat and answered, "Oakdale. We played video games, hung out at juice bars and danced, went to the mall, just regular stuff. What about you and your friends? What do you guys like to do?"

"Nothing really. We hang out at each other's houses." Noah said, but he didn't want to divulge too much about himself. The idea was that if he got Luke to talk about himself, Luke would feel more comfortable around him. "What about your family, tell me about them."

Luke grinned and began talking about his sisters and little brother. Noah envied Luke for having siblings, and yet, he was content being an only child and receiving all the attention too.

"How many guys have you dated? I hope it's not too many or I'll get jealous." Noah winked.

Luke grinned. Noah was adorable when he wasn't laying it on too thick. He was feeling close to Noah the more he spoke to him. "Just two."

"Two?" Noah teased, "Were they hot?" he touched Luke's arm, running his finger up and down the length of it.

"They were alright. I guess they were sort of good looking." Luke shivered under Noah's touch. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the intimate friendship that was developing between them.

"Did you do it?" Noah asked close to Luke's ear. It wouldn't be easy to seduce a virgin. They weren't easy or willing to give it up. If Luke wasn't a virgin, he'd already had a taste and craving for cock and would be more receptive and easily persuaded into having sex.

"I'm not saying." Luke opened his eyes and looked at Noah. "Why? Is that important for some reason? Are you a virgin?"

"No, I'm not." Noah shook his head and laughed.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Luke asked with curiosity and interest about Noah's background. He wondered if Noah flirted openly with every guy he met.

"Not many." The truth was, he'd never had a boyfriend. He just fucked around without ties or commitment. He didn't want to settle for one guy, not when there were so many others out there. "Were you in love with either one of your boyfriends?" he asked Luke to keep him talking.

"Um," Luke thought carefully. "Noo..." he drawled. "I can't say that I was. I was really in lust with the last one. His name was Mike. He was really nice and we clicked, but he was a freshman in college and his friends didn't accept me because I was a junior in high school. He let me down easy, but it still stung. Last I heard, he was dating someone his own age."

"That rat bastard. I'd like to punch him in the face for hurting you." Noah said with an over-exaggerated outpouring of sympathy for Luke. He used his finger to move Luke's hair on his forehead.

"We would have broke up anyway because my family moved here, to the burbs of Chicago." Luke said, successfully controlling the tremor in his voice due to Noah's previous statement. No one, not even his friends had offered to beat up his ex, not that he wanted them to do such a thing, but Noah sounded like he was very protective and that put Luke in awe of his new friend.

Noah lowered his hand and said, "Still. You're too nice of a guy to have been let go like that. I know if I had been Mike, I would have told my friends to go fuck themselves to keep dating you."

Luke felt that Noah really cared. He was saying all the right things, listening attentively and he was gazing at him with a look of adoration. Luke's heart felt like it had bloomed. He smiled radiantly at Noah before he laughed. "You would?" Luke asked with his brows raised, "Fuck themselves? I don't think your friends would like that so much, being straight and all."

"You're right." Noah snickered at Luke's joke. He felt Luke was really opening up and letting his guard down.

Winston walked down the hall and heard Noah speaking to his friend. Cherie had told him that Noah had Luke over and they were studying in his bedroom.

Noah came close to Luke again and nuzzled his neck. He kissed the delicate skin under Luke's jaw and murmured slowly and seductively, "Come on sweetie, tell me... have you had a searing.... (kiss).... hot....mmm.... cock.... up that.... fine.... ass.... of.... yours?"

"Hello Noah." Winston said, standing in the doorway of Noah's room. He saw Noah kissing the new neighbor and also wondered, just as his wife had, how Noah had come so far with the blond boy so soon.

Noah pulled away from Luke and said with a grin, "Hey dad. You met Luke the other night, right?"

"Yes I did. Hello Luke, how are you?" Winston asked, looking at the boy who seemed to want to hide under Noah's bed.

"Fine sir. How are you?" Luke answered without meeting Winston's gaze.

"I'm alright, thank you. I'll leave you two alone then. Better get studying.... and I mean with books- not each other." he smirked and walked away, thinking, _'I hope Noah gets a boyfriend. He only hangs out with his straight friends who have girlfriends. It would be nice to see him dating someone. Luke seems like a nice young man. He certainly has great manners.'_

"You weren't kidding," Luke said, standing up and grabbing his backpack. "your parents are really cool, but I'm still embarrassed that they caught us."

"Shit, they don't care as long as our pants stay on." Noah stood up. He approached Luke and said with a sexy voice, "Thanks for coming over, precious." he said as he cupped Luke's chin and looked into the amber eyes that became lost in his blue ones. Noah hesitated for a moment, thinking that he felt a pang of something, something like affection for Luke, but he shook his head before he kissed Luke goodbye.

Luke hitched his breath when Noah's tongue lapped at his lips, begging them to open and let it in. Luke closed his eyes and let Noah have his way with his mouth willingly.

The cell phone in Noah's front pocket vibrated against both of their legs. It made Luke jump back in shock.

Noah, of course, laughed and took his phone out. "Ah, it's Casey. Hold on Luke." Noah said with a finger in the air.

"Yea?" Noah asked into the phone while Luke tried to appear that he wasn't listening by looking around Noah's bedroom. Noah had a bookshelf full of DVD movies and music CD's. He had all kinds of expensive electronic devices. He had a really nice laptop on his desk as well as a top of the line camera. Luke couldn't figure out how Noah could afford such things and a car. _'He said he saved his money. He must have saved all his money from the day he was born!'_

"Casey, I can't talk now. I'll call ya back later." Noah said.

"Why not?" Casey asked with a frown. "You gotta help me with this Alison and Molly thing. Ali just called me. Now she told me that I should take Molly to Travis's house if I was so into her."

"Look, I just can't talk right now." Noah said impatiently.

"You got that dude at your house, don't you?" he accused, running his fingers through his hair. "Man! Is there no one out there that doesn't want you?"

Noah chuckled and glanced at Luke. "Not so far. It's hard to tell with this one."

Casey teased, "Why? Isn't he into you?"

"I can't say right now. Talk to you later. Bye." Noah said before he hung up.

Luke turned back to Noah and commented, "You have quite a collection of expensive stuff here."

Noah answered, "Like I said, I work hard." and changed the subject. "I'll walk you out." He put his hand on Luke's lower back and gently pushed him out the bedroom door. Downstairs, he opened the front door for Luke and smiled. "Need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure." Luke nodded with a toothy grin.

"Ok, 7:30 then." Noah said, looking at Luke.

"Ok. 7:30."

Noah waited, but Luke wasn't leaving. "Bye?"

"Bye Noah." Luke answered, staring at Noah's face with a silly smile on his own face. _'He's really handsome and a great kisser.'_

"Luke, I have to shut the door." Noah slowly began to shut the door.

"Oh! Sorry. See you tomorrow." Luke leaned to the side to see Noah. "I'll come over here and meet you."

"Ok." Noah said, still closing the door.

"Bye Noah." Luke said just as the door latched closed. He smiled and walked home with a spring in his step.

Noah grabbed his can of coke off the counter and noticed that Luke hadn't opened his. He pulled out his phone as he gulped the rest of his soda, then dialed Casey.

"Dude!" Casey said loudly. "Since when do I come second to some guy you just met?"

"Since it's gonna get me eight big ones." Noah laughed at Casey. "What's the problem with Alison anyway?"

"Man, she thinks I'm into Molly. She's jealous and is threatening to break up with me. I didn't do jack shit, Noah. I just helped the girl out!" Casey grumbled loudly.

"Tell Alison that she's the only one for you." Noah suggested. "There's always flowers and chocolate."

"She knows I don't want anyone else. She's being paranoid or something. I don't know. You're lucky. You don't have this problem."

"That's why I've never been involved. I don't need all the shit that comes with a relationship. It's too much work." Noah said seriously, but he didn't know things were changing inside him. There was a bigger force at work and he had no clue how strong it would become.

"Yea. Maybe I should tell her I love her."

"To get her to believe you? No, don't do that!"

"No, I do love her. I just haven't said it yet. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Casey sighed. "I guess I'm going to her house. Talk at ya later."

"Good luck Casey. Hope you both will be at Travis's. We want an even number of people there otherwise it'll be you watching everyone else macking on each other."

"I wouldn't show up alone. Anyway. I better go. I have some major kissing ass to do."

"I knew I'd rub off on you eventually." Noah laughed.

"I meant figuratively." Casey snickered as he rolled his eyes. "Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE- 'THE BET' 5

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Luke and his parents, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, Noah's guy friends, small parts of Alison and Kyle (the guy from the very first chapter that Noah 'did')

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTERPG-13 Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My mistakes, my editing

__________________________________________________________________________

Lilly smiled at Luke. She could tell he was nervous about going to school today- attributing it to Luke having to start over and make new friends.

"Do you need a ride today honey?" she asked him as she put snacks into Faith and Natalie's backpacks.

Luke shook his head. "Nah, Noah is giving me a ride. I have to be at his house at 7:30." Luke answered, shoving the rest of the scrambled eggs from his plate into his mouth.

"I'm glad you met a nice boy Luke. Noah sounds like he's becoming a fast friend of yours" she asked.

"I guess." Luke stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "He's interesting. I can honestly say that I've never met anyone like him before."

"I'd like to meet him. I'm sure your father would too." Lilly said as she started the hot water to fill the sink and added a squirt of dish-washing liquid.

"I'll ask him if he'll come over." Luke replied.

"How about tonight? I'll make a nice meal and we can get to know him." Lilly patted Luke's cheek.

"I'll see. No promises."

"Who's coming for supper?" Holden asked as he entered the room.

"Noah Mayer. Cherie and Winston's son. You remember, we met them the other night."

"Right." Holden nodded and smiled at Luke. He was happy that Luke was getting along well in school, meeting people and making friends.

Lilly touched Holden's arm, explaining,"Noah has been very gracious by offering to give Luke a ride to and from school."

Luke added, "He also sits with me at lunch and introduced me to his friends. I went to his house for a little while after school yesterday."

"Luke has a boyfriend, Luke has a boyfriend!" Faith chanted as she walked through the kitchen. Natalie joined in too and soon it was too loud in the kitchen for anyone to hear anything else but the girls.

Luke covered Faith's mouth and leaned down to mutter in her ear. "He's just a friend, brat."

Natalie kept going, "Luke has a boyfriend!" as she giggled.

"No I don't!" Luke yelled. "Mom, dad, tell them!" he pleaded.

"Girls. Noah is just a friend of Luke's. Ok?" Lilly smiled at the girls and tucked their hair behind their ears.

"Luke loves Noah, Luke loves Noah!" Faith laughed as she ran outside to the station wagon.

"Luke loves Noah! Luke loves Noah!" Natalie mimicked, giggling and following her sister out the door.

"Wuke," Ethan tugged on Luke's jeans.

"Hey big guy." Luke smiled and picked Ethan up. "I like your dinosaur pjs."

"Raaarrhh!" Ethan growled and showed his teeth. "T-Rex!"

"Oh yea?" Luke laughed. "Roooaaar!" he tickled Ethan. "That's the tickleosaurus."

Ethan giggled and squirmed in Luke's arms. "WUKE!" Ethan's arms wrapped around Luke's neck. "No more."

"Ok." Luke kissed his cheek before setting him on his feet on the floor. "I have to go to school."

"You wuv Nowah?" Ethan asked, looking up at his big brother.

Luke tousled Ethan's hair and chuckled. "Noah is my friend."

"You MY fwiend, not Nowah!" Ethan crossed his arms and stomped his foot angrily.

Luke squatted down to eye level with his little brother. "Ethan, you are my best buddy. I have other friends at school and you will too when you go to kindergarten. You will have lots of friends!" Luke pinched Ethan's cheek and stood up. "Ok bud?" Luke held out his hand.

Ethan rose his arm and brought it down hard, hitting Luke's hand with his own. "Ok!" Ethan grinned.

Luke looked at the time and swore under his breath. "Shit, I'm going to be late."

"Shit shit shit." Ethan repeated.

"No Ethan! Don't say that!" Luke exclaimed, looking around and seeing they were alone. He knelt on the floor and took Ethan's face in his hands, explaining, "That's a bad word. Don't say it."

"Ok Wuke." Ethan giggled and pinched Luke's nose.

"Silly." Luke said, standing up.

"You siwwy." Ethan countered. "Bye."

"Bye buddy. See you later." Luke smiled and left.

Luke took a breath, trying to calm his nerves, as he walked hurriedly to Noah's house. He couldn't control the excitement he was experiencing- JUST because he was going to see Noah. _'I'm falling so fast. Spiraling down, but I'm enjoying it. I'm delighting in the descent.'_

When Luke looked up, he saw Noah standing outside, leaning against the trunk of his corvette.

"About time." Noah's gaze ran up and down Luke's body. "I thought you forgot."

"No. I had to say goodbye to my little brother." Luke smiled at Noah. _'He looks really attractive in red. That shirt is so tight! It hugs his body like a second skin. Jesus! Look at those biceps!'_ Luke pictured himself touching Noah's firm body, enjoying the feeling of muscle under hot skin. The memory of their scorching kisses yesterday were now fresh in his mind.

"Earth to Luke." Noah licked his lips.

Luke glanced up at Noah's face, just barely, and asked, "Hm??"

Noah's eyes glowed. "Get in, unless you want to skip school and study my anatomy in my bedroom." he teased.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Luke asked, stunned, with a break in his voice and a churning sensation in his stomach. He opened the passenger door and looked across the top of the car at Noah.

"Heh, heh. Because of that right there. That sound in your voice... and there's the fact that you were staring at me with unadulterated lust in your eyes. You are just too cute, you know that?" Noah said, then ducked into the drivers seat.

"Well, I wasn't staring." Luke fibbed with a strong determined voice.

"You are so going to hell for lying." Noah snickered. "By the way, I was checking you out too- while you were walking from your house to mine. So just admit it. You want me."

Luke gasped. "I do not!" he said unconvincingly. The intensity of his voice and the effectiveness of trying to convince Noah had faltered and collapsed. Noah could see right through him and that put him on edge.

"God Luke, you are really going to hell for sure. Are you seeing someone for your compulsive lying? I can refer you to good therapist." Noah joked.

Luke was trapped. He conceded, "Look, I'm sorry. You caught me, and yes I was looking at you."

"I'm not sorry you got caught. In fact, I'm happy I saw you undressing me with those gorgeous eyes of yours. Tell me, did you like what you saw when you were imagining me without a trace of clothing on? Did it **intrigue** you?"

"You're laying it on especially thick today aren't you?" Luke chuckled.

"It's because I want you to come with me on Saturday night. Please?" Noah asked, taking a quick glance at Luke.

"I won't know anyone." Luke said, not really wanting to go hang out with people he wasn't very familiar with.

"Yes you will. You met my friends. The only other people that will come are their girlfriends."

"And.... what exactly is going to be going on at this 'party'?"

"The usual. Drinking, drugs and music." Noah said, hiding a smirk.

"I don't-"

"I'm kidding!" Noah laughed.

"Good!" Luke laid a hand on his chest. "Whew!"

"There will be music, food and a big orgy."

"Come on!"

"Oh alright. Shit, you're hard to please. Travis and Megan drink, but no one else does. There will be music and food and making out. Some go further than that and go into a bedroom. Don't worry my virgin- or not so virginal friend. I won't pressure you into having sex with me. I'm happy just to kiss your lips, although my dick would love to penetrate your hot, tight ass."

"Noah!" Luke said with a hard edge to his voice. Noah's insinuations and blatant lines were too much. He easily tired of Noah's crude flirting and lewdness and said as much, "You're particularly pushy today. Bordering on obscene." His sharp eyes warned Noah to stop this line of talking.

"God Luke, relax. Don't you ever just talk to talk? I'm stuck in horny mode and this is my mood. I don't mean to offend you, but I thought we were friends and could talk about the shit everyone talks about." Noah said in a snippy way, then pouted. _'This is too fucking hard! One minute he's into me, then the next he's not. So what if I'm pushy. Get over it already. God, what a fucking 'goody two shoes'.'_

_'His behavior is disgusting! Who hits on someone like that?! We practically just met! Talking about my ass and how horny he is.... that's just wrong. There's something wrong with him. He moves too fast and I'm not like that. I did let him kiss me though, oh well. I hope that didn't give him the wrong impression of me. I'm not easy. I wonder if he thinks I am? You know what? I don't care. I know I'm not. He's so perverted and vulgar. What a turn off. I don't want to hang out with him anymore- not if I have to keep censoring what I'm hearing coming out of his filthy mouth.'_

They both fumed the rest of the way to school. As soon as Noah parked, Luke turned to him and snapped, "My mom wanted you to come over for supper tonight, but don't come. I'll tell her you have other plans. Oh, and I'll find my own way home after school." With that being said, Luke quickly exited the car and stomped away, keeping his temper in check.

Tyler opened his van door and stepped out, watching Luke make a bee line for the steps to the front doors of the school. He walked to Noah, who just got out of his car. Now he was in a foul mood. It showed on his darkened, brooding face and in the flames in his angered eyes.

"What did you say to Luke?" Tyler asked, who was then joined by Casey, Travis and Will.

"Yea!"Casey watched Luke, who was jogging now. "Did you try to kiss him with your bad breath?"

"So stupid Casey." Noah muttered angrily, pressing his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"Looks like Noah knows he's going to lose the bet!" Travis said, laughing and nudging Tyler and Casey. "Luke's ass is off limits to him!" The guys laughed while Noah glowered at them.

"Knock it off." Noah pressed the button on his remote to lock and set the alarm on his car.

"Ooohh!" Casey wrapped his arm around Noah. "Luke isn't into you, is he! Your car is as good as ours."

Noah unwrapped Casey's arm from around his neck and walked away. He could hear his friends snickering and talking about him.

_'How am I going to make this right by Saturday?! Tomorrow is Friday already! I know how! It's going to be so, so cheesy and girly, but hell, maybe it will work.'_

Noah opened his locker and emptied his backpack, then grabbed a notebook and a pen. He tore a page out and wrote a short note. On his way to his first class, he stopped by Luke's locker and pushed the note through a slot in the door, then rushed to class.

Luke didn't go back to his locker until third period. He was dragging ass ever since this morning- when he and Noah had their disagreement. He felt down because Noah didn't really know him and yet he came on so strong. _'He can't like me for who I am already. We don't know each other. He just likes the way I look and wants to have sex with me, that is, if I take his flirting seriously. I think he's definitely serious. The way he kissed me.... that son of a bitch. I'm done with him. I'm not playing his game. He can pick up some other guy.'_ Luke spun his lock and opened the door. A note fell out, fluttering to his feet. He frowned and wondered who put it in his locker as he bent down to pick it up. Once he stood up, he looked around suspiciously to see if someone was looking to see what he'd do. No one was watching or spying on him. He cautiously unfolded the note and read it.

Hi precious,

I'm sorry we had a fight this morning, our very first! It was all my fault. I know that now because I've been thinking about my behavior. I was feeling bad because you didn't give me a kiss hello. I know, stupid excuse, but after last night I had a craving for the taste of your mouth. Anyway, that's why I was acting the way I was. (obnoxious, horny and talking dirty) I REALLY want to become close friends with you. I feel very comfortable around you and I sort of overdid it with my flirting. I realize I ran off at the mouth. I didn't mean to and most of what I said was in jest. Please forgive me? I'm begging you, on my knees, looking up at you with sad eyes. Plz?! I really like you.

xoxoxo  
Noah

Luke smiled, tucked the note into his back pocket and closed his locker. It was the sweetest gesture anyone had ever done. It was romantic and sweet and Noah sounded very remorseful.

"So," A deep voice asked while hot breath hit Luke's neck. "Can you forgive my idiotic behavior. I was a moron, a dumb shit, a dick, a-"

"Yes I forgive you!" Luke laughed and turned around, meeting Noah face to face.

Noah stepped closer, pinning Luke against his locker. "Mmm, I could just kiss you right here." Noah said, glad to be back in Luke's good graces and did give Luke a peck on the lips.

"Noah Mayer." Alison said with distaste as she neared the two guys.

Noah and Luke looked toward the voice.

"Hi Ali." Noah said. "This is Luke."

"'The' Luke?" Alison asked, shaking her head. She felt bad for the guys that Noah used, but Noah had a point. They could say no. However she wavered, the guys' betting whether or not Noah did sleep with any given guy still seemed immoral to her.

"What does 'the Luke' mean?" Luke asked them both.

"Nothing." Alison said, walking rapidly past Noah and Luke. She hoped Noah would lose this bet, but not because the guys would win the car, but because Luke was innocent in all of this. She often wondered what happened to the guys Noah did sleep with and if they expected a relationship with Noah after the fact.

Luke looked up at Noah expectantly. Noah cleared his throat and pretended to be caught in the headlights of a mack truck. "I- I've been talking about you. She just meant that you're 'the Luke' I've been bragging about."

"You've been talking about me?" Luke grinned, feeling so much better. Maybe Noah wasn't out to get what he could. Maybe they could become really good friends and who knows what else in time.

"Of course." Noah nodded as he lied, finding it uncomfortable to fib to Luke for some reason he didn't know, but deep down it was because he was beginning to get a conscious since he'd taken the time to get to know Luke. With the others, it was flirting, then fucking and that was it. Noah smiled and said, "Look, I have to get to my locker and grab my books. I just wanted to see if we're cool."

"Yep. We're cool, and Noah? I'm sorry too." Luke said as he reached up and caressed Noah's cheek with his thumb.

"Can I take you home after school?" Noah whispered, leaning his head into Luke's hand.

"I'd like that." Luke smiled as he fought off the urge to touch Noah's lips.

"Hi Noah." Kyle said with a snicker as he walked by. "Lookin' good."

Luke dropped his hand and looked to see who had spoke. Noah turned as well.

"Oh, hi." Noah waved, remembering the guy from earlier in the week.

"Who is that?" Luke asked, craning his head to watch the guy walk down the hall.

"Him? No one. Just a guy." Noah smiled and turned Luke's head to look at him. "I really have to go." He kissed Luke once more.

"Ew!" Casey teased. "Guy germs! Get the disinfectant."

"We just saw Alison heading to class." Noah said to his friend. To Luke, he clarified, "Luke, Casey is dating Alison."

Luke nodded. "Ok. I'll try to keep everyone straight."

"Everyone but me." Noah laughed. "Later precious." he said and walked away.

Casey faced Luke and said, "How are you and he getting along?" He was curious if Noah was making an impact on Luke. He wanted to know where he stood, if he and the guys had a chance at winning.

"Just fine." Luke answered, then narrowed his eyes in thought before he cocked his head and questioned, "Aren't you the guy that told me that you thought my shirt was pretty and you liked my hair the first day I started here?"

"Doesn't sound like something I'd say to another guy. Nope, not me." Casey shook his head before he ducked it and quickly left before Luke came to the conclusion that it had been him.

At lunch, Noah coaxed Luke to sit at his table of friends. Luke shyly sat next to Noah, answering the girls' questions about where he had lived. What, if any, sports he was going to play, if he had a boy/girlfriend, if he missed his friends....

Luke did his best to answer every question launched at him. Close to the end of the lunch period, Bess had moved to sit by him.

"I would hate to move my senior year." She said, looking at his hair. She ran her fingers through it and commented on how soft it was. Tyler watched with jealousy, but he didn't say anything.

The girls pulled Luke down a few seats so they all could sit near him. They oh'ed an ah'ed him because he was cute, but also because they felt bad for him. They knew what Noah and their boyfriends were going to do. While they were busying themselves with the unsuspecting new kid, Noah talked to Casey.

"Did you make up with Alison?" Noah whispered, pushing his spaghetti around his plate.

"Yes. I went to her house last night and told her that I love her. She went all blubbery over me. It was awesome!" He grinned. "Man, she had to show me just how much she loved me. The things she did to me are probably illegal in this state."

Noah laughed. "I'm glad you told her and made up."

"Me too." Casey raised an eyebrow. "How did you get Luke to change his mood?"

"I have mystical powers and an eight inch magic wand." Noah chuckled. "Actually, I just apologized in a really sissy note for a dumb fight we had. It wasn't even a fight really, it was just some fucked up conversation we had."

Casey took a peek at Luke and said, "The girls all like him and the way he's looking at you right now is... damn. Me and the guys are gonna lose."

Noah turned and saw Luke surrounded by his friend's girlfriends. Luke grinned and waved by wiggling his fingers at Noah. Noah let out a soft chuckle and waved back before his attention was centered on Casey again.

Casey continued to look over his shoulder at Luke and the girls. "Should I be jealous? He is gay, right?"

"Positively." Noah laughed. "You have no competition there. You know girls, they like pretty gay guys. Go figure."

"Why is that? I mean, Alison gets pissed off when I talk to another girl, but she tells me all the time how handsome you are." Casey pointed in Luke's direction. "And now this with Luke. Look at them crazy chicks. Touching his hair and shit. What the hell?"

Will leaned in from across the table. "They want what they can't have." he whispered and narrowed his eyes at Ella, his girlfriend who was laughing with Luke- it almost sounded flirtatious.

"Whatever guys." Tyler spoke up. "Bess is into me. I have what she wants."

Noah raised his brows as he met Tyler's eyes. "What are you talking about? You don't have brains."

The table erupted in loud laughter with Tyler laughing right along. When the laughter died down, Casey and the rest of the guys, except Noah, stood up to reclaim their girls. Noah watched them go, then saw Luke looking at him with one side of his mouth raised in a small smile.

"Get over here." Luke said, patting the seat next to him. He grinned when Noah rose up and swaggered over to him.

"What's up buttercup?" Noah asked in a toned down, sexy voice before he sat down. He leaned on the table with one hand, while the other rested on Luke's thigh, rubbing it.

"Uh-Uh." Luke said hoarsely, picking Noah's hand up and lying it on the table. "Can't do that here."

"Oh?" Noah asked, cocking an eyebrow, his gaze meeting Luke's squarely. "How about in my car then?"

"I don't think so." Luke smiled. His voice was quieter this time, "You are kidding, right, because I told you-"

"Yes! I'm joking!" Noah interrupted with a loud, short laugh. _'Damn! I thought that pathetic note would have him eating out of my hand! What is his deal? What is his weakness?'_

Luke looked at him thoughtfully, trying to decide if Noah was telling the truth, his blond hair spilling into his amber eyes.

"Luke, trust me." Noah said with a charming smile. "What? Come on! You can trust me."

Luke smirked. "I'm trying to determine if my first impressions of you were correct."

"Oh? Indulge my curiosity." Noah requested politely.

"Well," Luke said, reaching into his pocket for a piece of spearmint gum. "You're funny."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Luke unwrapped his gum and popped it in his mouth. "Not at all. I like humor. You are also very hard to read. I can't tell when you're serious or joking. It's really frustrating. Take this morning. If you had told me you were kidding.... I think things would have gone a lot smoother."

"Smoother?"

"Yea."

"Well I certainly don't regret not telling you I was goofing around. We had a couple of nice make up kisses at your locker. You know what? Looking back on that, you're lucky we didn't get caught."

"I think you're mistaken. You kissed me, not the other way around."

"I think you're going to be bad for me." Noah predicted with a toothy smile.

"I am not. If anything, you're the bad influence."

* * *

Noah glanced at Luke as he pulled into the Snyder's driveway.

"Kiss me." he demanded as did the look in Noah's eyes.

Luke leaned over and pecked the corner of Noah's mouth. "That's all I can give you. My family may be watching."

"That's not all you can give me. Open up." Noah replied, motioning to Luke's mouth with a nod of his head. He reached over and took the gum out of Luke's mouth and popped it into his own mouth. He grinned as he chewed it.

"You're nuts." Luke said with a laugh before opening his door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Nope. You are going in that house right now and change into something else. An old tee shirt and some sexy, cut-off shorts. Do you have some cut really high?" Noah saw Luke's expression. His lips were parted in confusion and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?"A blush slid across Luke's face.

Noah's smile and voice suggested something sexual, however, his wording was completely normal. "We're going to wash my car."

Luke thought Noah could say just about anything and sound sensual. He was suddenly aware that Noah's fingertips were grazing his left wrist. Luke was speechless to say or do anything. Noah's touches created warmth inside Luke that surrounded him like a welcome embrace.

"Meet me at my house once you change." Noah drew an invisible circle on the inside of Luke's delicate wrist. "Hurry." he smiled and nodded his head to the door.

"Ok." Luke said, got out of the car and walked into his house in a daze. _'Wash his car? Is he serious?'_ Luke thought as he mounted the stairs to his bedroom. Standing in front of his closet, he searched for an old shirt. He began moving hangers and clothing. He pulled out a shirt with the words 'The Cure' on it, discarded the polo shirt he was wearing, then slipped the tee shirt over his head. He then looked at the box of jeans he hadn't unpacked yet. He had quite a bit of unpacking to do in fact. All his books, belongings and yet another box of shirts to hang up.

Luke bent over the box of jeans and shorts. He dug to the bottom and pulled out a pair of denim shorts. He put them on and checked himself out in his mirror. His hair was mussed up, so he ran his fingers through it to tame the tresses. He wiped his mouth with his hand as he studied himself from head to toe in the mirror.

_'I look ok. Wait, what am I worried about? Noah doesn't seem to have high standards. Nice Luke, put yourself down! Ha ha.'_

Luke went downstairs and called out, "I'm going to Noah's!" before he walked out the front door.

Luke looked a few houses down and saw the corvette in the driveway, but saw no sign of Noah. He walked up the driveway and stood next to the victory red painted corvette. It was a really nice car. Luke wished he could afford something cool like a sports car, but he didn't have a job here. Back home, he had worked as a barista at Java and had saved up some money, but not nearly enough to buy a car- a new one at any rate.

Noah looked out the window of his bedroom. He saw Luke standing by his car, looking inside and touching the paint cautiously as if he thought he'd scratch it. Noah smiled, seeing Luke's shaped and muscular legs. Even from here he could see the blond hair on them glinting in the sun. He really was a blond god, a pristine piece of ass and without a doubt, an appealing guy whose kisses were out of this world.

Noah thought about how to go about tomorrow. It would be Friday and the next day, of course, was Saturday- the day of Travis's get together. He never did get an answer from Luke regarding if he would accompany him. Noah decided to really chill and cool off on the overt flirting. It would only serve to make Luke cautious and maybe turn him off from Noah's personality. He couldn't lose his car... his baby. He decided to make Luke want him. That would work. Noah walked outside with his plan all worked out in his head. He said a quick 'hi' to Luke and walked around the house to get the hose.

Luke followed him, wondering why he had to change when Noah hadn't. "You're going to wash the car in those clothes?" Luke asked, watching Noah fondly as he unwound the hose from the attachment on the house.

"Yup." Noah answered. He carried the hose to the driveway and set it down, then opened the garage to get a bucket, soap and two soft sponges- one for each of them to use. As he filled the bucket with water, Luke poured in a small amount of soap, wondering why Noah wasn't speaking very much.

"Since you didn't change, I'm going to spray you with the hose." Luke teased.

Noah looked up with the end of the hose in his hand and smiled. "Oh? And how are you going to go about doing that when I have the sprayer in my hand?"

Luke retreated with a look of astonishment on his face. He had been joking, but Noah looked serious about getting him wet- the naughty look on his face said it all. "I was kidding. I'm trying to get you to talk to me. For some reason it feels like you don't want to talk. Do you... or would you rather I left?"

Noah shrugged, showing indifference. "That's up to you. Washing a car is boring. I'll understand if you don't want to help."

Luke was really confused. Didn't Noah practically order him to help a little while ago while they were sitting in the car? He was sure of it. What changed? Did Noah not want help or did he have second thoughts about being his friend? It certainly seemed as if Noah was uninterested and distant. He wanted to try harder. Ever the peacemaker and conflict resolution man, he grabbed a soapy sponge, wrung it out and began washing the car with circular motions before he asked, "Er, do you have much homework?"

"No." Noah laughed, the question was absolutely absurd. What did any of this have to do with homework? Luke was obviously trying to engage him in conversation, but not very hard. Homework? Really?

"Oh." Luke answered feeling stupid and glanced at Noah, who was washing the hood. Luke felt, to a small degree, embarrassed and humiliated when Noah laughed at him. He bit his lip and decided to concentrate on washing the car.... on getting done and out of there. The silence was very uncomfortable, unpleasant and painful.

After a good fifteen minutes, Noah came to the conclusion that Luke was intimidated. He thought for a while, then came up with a new plan to get into Luke's pants on Saturday night. He spoke much like he spoke to his friends, without the sexual advances. "Luke? Have you given Saturday night any thought? I'd really like to take you."

"I don't know." Luke replied in an unsure tone. "Are you asking me on a date or do you just want me to go so you're not alone among the other couples?"

"Are you kidding?" Noah raised his voice. "I want you to come as my date. You like my friends, right?"

"They're ok." Luke answered, walking to the bucket to load his sponge with more soapy water. "But I'm a little uneasy going to Travis's house when they're all going to be making out and stuff. What are you and I going to do?"

Noah's laugh was restrained. "We've made out before. What's wrong with making out?"

"Well," Luke said meeting Noah's blue eyes before looking embarrassedly away. "it usually leads to....." the sentence hung between them.

"Look, I told you. No pressure. Don't you trust me?" Noah asked, gently scraping his thumbnail on a piece of determined dirt stuck to his car. The topic of discussion that Noah struck up, waned and died or fell on deaf ears. Luke wouldn't even look at Noah.

Luke was thinking. Trying to decide whether he wanted to go to this house where everyone was paired up. Did he trust Noah? Why couldn't their first 'date' be less daunting, like a nice dinner at a restaurant or a movie? He'd even settle for renting a movie with Noah and staying in.

Noah's gaze fell on Luke, inspecting him closely. He couldn't read him. He usually could read any guy, but Luke was mysterious and that made him highly sexy in Noah's eyes.

Luke finally answered, fully aware that Noah's attention flustered him. "I- I guess I could come for a little while."

_'YES!!!!'_

"Excellent!" Noah's cadence make it absolutely clear that he was excited. "Show up here around 9pm. You won't regret this Luke, you really won't. I'll show you a great time- count on it."

_'That's what I'm afraid of-- Just how great? I've got my rules, no kissing below the neck on the first date, no removal of any clothing, no touching below the waist and definitely NO sex.'_

They finished washing and rinsing the car, then Luke helped Noah put everything away. "Bye Noah." Luke said as he walked backwards down the driveway.

"Thanks Luke. I really appreciate your help and hey, you didn't get too wet did you?" Noah waved.

That was true, Luke didn't get very wet at all. Noah didn't spray him like he'd thought he would. Noah seemed to be the playful sort of guy, but tonight, something was off about Noah. He was too reserved in Luke's mind.

Luke stopped and raised his voice, "Oh! Are you coming for supper now since we made up? Remember my mom told me to ask you?"

Noah winced. He didn't meet parents of guys he was going to, or had already laid. It would make for an awkward situation later when he saw Luke's parents. Surely they would ask him what happened between their son and him and why he wasn't seeing Luke anymore after taking him out once. Talking to Luke's parents and the rest of his family at the dinner table would be too intimate, as if he and Luke were dating and he was meeting his parents for their approval. No way was Noah going to subject himself for that type of scrutiny. He wanted to make a clean break after he screwed Luke- parents complicated matters. He wouldn't allow himself to have that on his conscious.

Noah winced and cursed the excuse that had begun to come out of his mouth, "I have a lot of--" _'Shit! I already told him I didn't have a lot of homework.'_ "Er, a lot of chores to do. You know how parents are. Once they get something in their head, they want it done immediately."

"Oh." Luke hung his head. He wanted Noah to meet his parents before Saturday, since they had a date. He lifted his head, seeing that Noah had already turned away, walking to the front door of his home. Luke sighed and left.

Luke walked into the kitchen and caught the attention of his mother.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom." Luke said sadly. He really wanted Noah to come over so his parents could meet him.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked with a concerned, motherly tone in her voice as she walked around the kitchen island to come closer to her son.

"Noah can't come for supper." Luke answered.

"That's alright. We can have him over another time." she petted Luke's hair. "He must have made quite the impression on you for you to be so upset."

Luke shrugged a shoulder and frowned. "I guess so. It's just that I wanted you all to meet him before Saturday."

"What's Saturday honey?" Lilly asked, her eyes on Luke's. She smiled tenderly and put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke's mood lifted. He sighed and a smile showed through his frown. "We have a date for Saturday night."

"A date?!" Lilly grinned. "I'm so happy for you. I was so worried when we moved here because I know how hard it can be leaving all your friends and trying to fit in with seniors who already have their cliques of friends, but it sounds like you fit in just perfectly."

Luke nodded. "Noah's friends are all straight and have girlfriends, but they're nice."

"What does Noah look like?" Lilly wondered aloud as she watched a smile spread on her son's face.

"He's tall, has really dark hair, and really blue eyes. He's muscular and his smile is beautiful." Luke bragged as talking about Noah put him in a dreamlike state.

"Luke has a boyfriend! Luke has a boyfriend!" Faith teased. She had overheard her mom and her brother talking about Noah. "Do you kiss him Luke?" she asked with a giggle, then drew her lips together and made a smacking noise.

Lilly smiled at Faith and said, "Your brother is just going out for a date and whether he kisses someone or not is none of your business young lady."

"Wuke kiss?" Ethan ran up to Luke and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Ok." Luke said with a chuckle and bent down. Ethan puckered up and gave Luke a wet, sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth. Luke kissed Ethan's cheek and said, "There big guy. I have to shower, unpack my stuff from the move and do my homework before supper, ok?"

"Yup." Ethan grinned, looking at his big brother before running off to play with his toy cars in the living room.

"See you at supper Luke." Lilly said, then told Faith to get back to her homework.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Noah was awakened by his cell phone vibrating on his nightstand. He was lying on his stomach and opened his eyes when he heard the noise. _'Shit! Who the hell is calling in the middle of the fucking night?!'_ He pushed himself up, wiped the drool off his chin and reached for his phone.

"Goddammit what?" he said, pissed off at whomever had woke him from a very peaceful slumber.

"Dude! You never called." Casey whispered into his phone. "So?"

"What the hell are you talking about? When was I supposed to call? What was I supposed to call about?" Noah asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Did you do the bagger or what?" Casey asked. "You didn't, did you? You would have called to throw it in our faces. HA! We win!"

"Fuck! I knew I forgot something! Damn that Luke. He's got me thinking about Saturday night."

"He isn't gonna put out. I can tell. I think he's getting into you, but he's just too reserved in my opinion to give 'it' up." Casey stated, running his fingers through his short, blond hair.

"I don't care. There's too much riding on this bet to let him just get away. I can seduce him. I better, or I'm up shit creek."

"Aww." Casey teased. "You gonna miss your car? God Noah, you love that 'vette so much that I'd bet if there was a way to fuck it, you would."

"Ha ha." Noah said sarcastically.

"So, bring the money tomorrow loser." Casey said happily.

Noah rolled his eyes in the dark and said with boredom, "I don't know why you have a hard on for a measly twenty bucks."

"Hey, a win is a win and it's twenty for each of us! Me, Will and Travis!" Casey laughed, but quietly so as not to wake the Hughes household. "I better go."

"Yea, think about that Jackson you won from me and go yank your chain." Noah whispered before he chuckled. "Who knew a president on a twenty would turn you on. Maybe Alison should be privy to this information."

"Oh go suck yourself Mayer." Casey teased back.

"Why? I have you to do that for me." Noah snickered.

"Eww, not!" Casey made a face of distaste. "Maybe Luke will... or not. I'm crossing my fingers he won't be another one of your flavors of the week."

"Don't hold your breath. I have some moves I've never tried. Saturday could be my lucky night."

"Smooth moves?"

"Very."

"You'll have to give me some pointers if they work." Casey said, scratching an itch on his chest.

"Oh yea? You want to butt fuck Alison?"

"No, asshole!" Casey gasped while Noah laughed in his ear. "I meant that if--"

"I'm just fucking with you man!" Noah interjected. "I'll see you tomorrow.... with the money."

"You bet your ass you will. Now I really gotta go. My chain is up." Casey laughed.

"Oh I turn you on?" Noah asked, with a chuckle.

"Not a chance. We WERE talking about Alison. So with that thought, bye." Casey said and hung up. He scooted down in bed and threw the sheets aside before lifting his hips off the bed to take his black briefs off. He tossed them on the floor and grabbed his pumped up, hard, hot cock and began stroking it with thoughts of his girlfriend.

Noah hung up with a hard on as well. Talking about Luke and Saturday night got him worked up. He thought about kissing Luke's moist, full lips, tasting his mouth, and his tongue flirting with Luke's tongue. He slipped his hand into the waistband of his boxer briefs and went at it. With a firm grip at the base of his cock, he brought his fist up, ran his thumb across the slit on the head of his cock, then swiftly brought his fist back down. Gradually he went faster, making his cockhead red, and engorged. With his other hand, he pushed his briefs down to his knees. He brought his knees up and his unoccupied hand down between his legs, first cupping his balls and rolling them around, then he licked his index and middle finger and inserted them past the tight opening in his ass.

Noah's fingers moved in and out as his hand moved up and down on his cock with the same speed. He thought about Luke's legs, the blond hair covering them and the shape of his muscular calves. He wondered what Luke's body tasted like. He craved to lick his abdomen and the part where Luke's leg and groin met and of course smell his sex. Noah let out a short groan and a grunt as he raised his head to watch himself cum. He breathed heavily as his chest labored to keep up. His hips bucked up and down as ceaseless shots erupted and came forth, landing on his chest and stomach. It astounded him and turned him on each time he watched himself erupt. He kept up the movements as beautiful jets arced and landed wetly. It took his breath away. Finally, Noah cleaned his chest off and pulled his underwear up, before rolling over, sated and ready to go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE- 'THE BET' 6

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Luke, Noah, Mr. Adler (History teacher) Noah's friends (who are becoming Luke's as well) Fluff

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing, my mistakes

Noah waited in his driveway for Luke to come for his ride to school. Getting impatient he swore and cursed as he watched Luke's mother hustle her daughters into the station wagon from his position inside his car.

"Come on Luke, you lazy ass. Where the hell are you?!"Noah grumbled. "I'm ready to leave you here without a ride." The Snyder's station wagon left, then Noah saw Luke run out the front door.

"About time!" Noah grumbled, starting the engine, then revved it loudly.

Luke saw and heard the car and was thankful that Noah had waited for him. He had overslept and had to rush. He didn't know if Noah was the type to become impatient, say 'fuck it', and leave- apparently he wasn't. That was good to know. He ran across the two yards that separated their homes and reached the corvette. After opening the door and getting in, Luke looked at Noah as he was backing out.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My whole morning was off kilter." Luke explained, seeing the flames in Noah's eyes. He was mad. Luke paused a moment, then had an idea to make Noah smile and get him out of his funk. "So, what am I supposed to wear on Saturday? Is this a formal gathering or casual."

"Wear a tux if you want to." Noah said, his eyes straight ahead on the road.

Luke forced a laugh to show that he wasn't about to be brought down by Noah's foul mood. "Maybe I should. Maybe I'll wear a costume. What do you like? Cowboys or Cops? Firemen?"

Noah glanced at Luke with a smile on his face. "How about a Cowboy with a lasso, handcuffs and a long 'hose'?"

"Hm, I could manage that." Luke smiled back. Noah had a really nice smile and Luke couldn't not smile back at him. When he smiled, Noah's eyes sparkled and crinkled around the sides. His whole face brightened and softened. He looked so good.

Luke heard Noah chuckle. He liked the deep sound filling the car. He wracked his brain for something else to talk about when the car was silent again- for quite a while- which was out of character for Noah. Was Noah not wanting to take him out now? Luke didn't know what to think. Noah had him completely perplexed and eager to know what was going on.

"Do you want to take someone else to Travis's?" Luke asked shyly, but he just had to know.

Noah quickly turned to look at Luke. He was shocked and said rapidly and loudly, "NO! What makes you think that? I asked you to come with me."

Luke shrugged, seeing the frightened look in Noah's eyes. "You're so.... I don't know, different. I thought you were having second thoughts about me."

"Nope. I want you.... eh, I want to take you." Noah clarified, unintentionally stating what he was thinking about to fill that bet. He heard Luke's intake of air and could tell that without a doubt, Luke took what he said the wrong way and very possibly by the sound of his exhalation, was turned on. Noah bit back a smile, but he still needed to back off. He didn't want to seem too eager to get in Luke's pants, otherwise Luke would sense something. It would be much better if Luke came on to him. Much better.

"Well, I want to go. We could rent a movie to take." Luke suggested.

"Maybe." Noah said and took a corner a little too tightly.

Luke held on to the overhead handle by the door. "Damn Noah. Where did you get your license?"

"Don't like the way I drive? Maybe you should drive next time." Noah retorted.

"Really? I can drive your car?" Luke asked excitedly with a huge grin and ran his hand across the dashboard.

"Hell no! You can drive that boat of a station wagon your mom drives. I'm sure there's some device on it that your parents had installed so you can't go over 25MPH. Mommy and daddy wouldn't want you to get a boo-boo." Noah teased as he checked out his reflection in his mirror.

"That's not funny. My dad once teased me, after I got my license, that he'd make me wear elbow and knee pads and a helmet whenever I got behind the wheel." Luke looked out the window. A light mist had sprinkled the windows. He hoped it wouldn't rain tomorrow night.

"You are shitting me!" Noah laughed heartily. "You would look like such a freak! You know, I think I'd actually like to see that just for the laugh factor- for shits and giggles."

"Well I wouldn't do that just so you could laugh at me. I'm not a nerd."

"Here we are. TGIFF!" Noah yelled in the car as he drove into the parking lot.

"What's TGIFF?" Luke asked, picking up his backpack from between his legs.

"You're kidding right? What kind of town are you from? It means, thank god it's fucking Friday!"

"Oh." Luke rolled his head back. "I should have known. You know," Luke said as Noah parked. "you sure swear a lot."

"You know, you're fucking right!" Noah laughed and pulled his key out of the ignition, then pocketed it. He turned his attention to Luke and said, "Are you offended? Wanna wash my mouth out with soap?"

Luke blushed, "No, it was just an observation, that's all." He got out of the car, seeing Will approach the driver's side of Noah's car.

"YO NOAH!" Will knocked on Noah's window. "Pay up dude!"

Noah opened his door, got out, and said angrily, "Later!" as he glanced at Luke and saw that the blond was questioning him with his eyes. Noah smiled at Luke and said, "I owe him some money."

Luke was confused. He was under the impression that Noah had money, so why did he have to borrow from his friends? He had all that expensive stuff in his room a nice car and a good job to boot. Luke wanted to ask, but he decided it really wasn't any of his business.

"Ready to go inside or do you want to stand in the parking lot all day?" Noah asked Will and Luke.

Noah accompanied them inside the school. He said goodbye to Will, then walked with Luke to his locker. He watched the blond spin the lock and lift the handle.

"Damn! Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't." Luke muttered with frustration as he spun the lock again. Noah reached out and covered Luke's hand with his own. He turned the knob slowly with Luke to the right, then carefully left, then gently right again. He was so close that Luke felt Noah's light breath on his neck.

"There." Noah said softly near Luke's ear as he lifted the handle. It clicked open and Luke sighed in relief.

"Hi Noah." Kyle approached Noah with a grin while remembering having sex with the gorgeous senior.

"Oh. Hi." Noah turned away, hoping Kyle would leave quickly if he showed he wasn't interested.

"Are you busy tomorrow night? We could meet up somewhere if you want to. I know you said you might be free." Kyle stated before touching Noah's arm to grab his attention.

Kyle definitely drew Luke's attention. He stared at Kyle, then at Noah. He watched Noah's expression turn dark. "I can't, I'm busy."

Kyle nodded, understanding that Noah was trying to 'talk up' the blond that was ogling them both. He gave Luke a look of curiosity, then said to Noah, "Ok, maybe some other time then?"

Noah watched Kyle walk away and clenched his teeth. _'That damn kid! My car is as good as gone. Fuck!'_

"Just who is that guy?" Luke asked cocking his head to the right, remembering him telling Noah recently that he looked good as he walked passed by.

Noah slowly turned around and feigned innocence. "Just a guy." He smiled with unease and began to walk away. Luke's arm shot out and grabbed the back of Noah's shirt and pulled him back. "Wait up there. What kind of guy?" Luke asked, knowing it really wasn't any of his business and that Noah had no obligation to answer, but if Luke was going out with Noah tomorrow, he wanted to know who this guy was. Mostly to know if he was one of Noah's ex-boyfriends.

"Luke, he's a junior. His name is Kyle." Noah answered Luke's question.

Speculation flickered in Luke's eyes. "Did you date him? Do you want to date him? Are you going to date him?" Luke rapid fired questions at Noah. _'I sound like I'm paranoid, jealous and in a relationship with Noah. He can see who he wants, whenever he wants. So can I for that matter. Why is this bothering me?'_

Noah stuffed a fist into his pocket and shrugged, "Ok. He and I hooked up once, but I have no desire to go out with him again."

Luke's mouth formed an 'O' but no sound came from him. He quickly turned back to his locker and busied his hands by emptying his book bag.

"Luke," Noah said in a pleading way, "please talk to me."

"Can't. Gotta go." Luke slammed his locker shut with a clang. He charged down the hall for his first period class. He didn't want to be upset and jealous. He didn't want to feel like he was just betrayed. He didn't know why this bothered him. He didn't know when he fell in love with Noah. Love? No. Yes... love. Luke shook his head and walked faster.

Noah ran up to him and begged, "Luke, don't walk away. Please?"

Luke stopped and turned around, blurting. "I'm sorry Noah. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I had no right to judge you or him."

Noah finally gave Luke a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"He was just a hook up? You guys _just_ had sex?" Luke wondered aloud, "How can you do that without feeling for the other person?" Now he was getting jealous again. Of what, he wondered. Noah and another guy getting it on? Yes, that's exactly why I'm jealous, he admitted to himself.

Noah looked at Luke to assure himself that Luke wasn't the type to be critical, but he saw no comfort in the hazel eyes staring back at him. "Um, well...." Luckily the shrill-like bell rang throughout the building. "I have to get to my locker!" Noah dashed off. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder.

Luke watched him go and felt lonely as Noah disappeared out of his sight. He held his books to his chest and turned the other way to go to class.

Noah sat in his fourth hour U.S. History class, thinking. He ignored his friends, Tyler and Bess, when they tried to whisper to him. His mind was on a certain blond, brown eyed, sex god.

_'So Luke doesn't approve of 'hooking up'. How in the hell am I supposed to get him to give it up to me? I'm not going to ask him to be my boyfriend so that he'll have sex with me. That's not humane. No, "love 'em, get us both off, then leave 'em" is my motto. No one has complained before. No one has asked, 'Why haven't you called me?' Not one of them have tried to get me back in the sack with them. Oh, except Kyle, but he'll catch on and see that I've moved on. What do I do about Luke though? This is a major setback! I had him dead to rights. I'm pretty sure I did, until Kyle came up to us and suggested that he and I get together this weekend. Damn! I'll have to think of a way to wow Luke. He seems like the type of guy who likes--'_

"Noah Mayer?" Mr. Adler chose him because he could see that the senior wasn't paying attention. It was, in a way, amusing to him to catch students off guard. It would be exceptionally entertaining to catch Noah Mayer unprepared.

"Huh?" Noah rose his head from his notebook, looking dumbfounded. He heard Bess and Tyler snicker.

Mr. Adler put his hands on his desk and leaned forward. He enunciated every word, "I asked you to answer this question, 'During the presidency of Andrew Jackson, the spoils system resulted in'.... what?"

_'What is it with Jackson?! He's on the twenty dollar bills I have to pay those dickheads for winning the bet that I forgot to fulfill last night and now I have to be reminded about it class too?'_

Noah sighed and said, "The spoils system resulted in elected officials rewarding their supporters with government jobs. Ha! You thought I didn't know the answer."

Mr. Adler smiled brightly. "On the contrary Mr. Mayer. You are one of the most intelligent persons in this class. I would be very surprised if you didn't know the answer, however, I would have been greatly humored, but disappointed as well if you hadn't known the answer."

Noah nodded at the teacher and rested against the back of his chair. Tyler and Bess tsked.

"I can't believe you." Tyler whispered. "How do you do it?"

"In addition to brawn, beauty and a hot bod, I have brains." Noah smirked.

"Yea you do." Bess said with a quiet voice.

"Hey!" Tyler nudged her. "What is it about you and Noah and Luke? It's like you want to 'do' them or something."

"Tyler! Don't be an ass!" Bess whispered back forcefully, her dark eyes matching her dark hair.

"Sorry." Tyler muttered. "I'm really sorry."

Bess sighed and saw that Tyler was indeed sorry. "It's ok. I forgive you."

Tyler smiled and took her hand. He said, "Love you." before he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it.

"Tyler. I'd like to see you after class." Mr. Adler said loudly.

"Shit! Why can't I get a break?" Tyler let go of Bess's hand and shook his head.

"He just doesn't like you because you're dating his daughter." Noah snickered.

"So the fuck what." Tyler muttered. "This is a personal vendetta. He wants to break us up."

"He does not!" Bess whispered. "He was nice to you when you came over for dinner the other night."

"He pointed that carving knife right at me when he said I better take good care of you- just before he cut into that turkey."

Noah chuckled. "You're lucky it wasn't your dick he cut. You'll need it tomorrow."

"Noah!" Bess covered her face.

"Oh don't play all innocent and daddy's little girl with me Bess." Noah whispered.

"Shhh." Bess whispered. "I don't care that you know what we do and how we do it, just keep your mouth shut."

"Too late babe." Tyler said, "Noah inadvertently let it spill... or maybe it was deliberate? Whatever, the guys know. The girls don't, not yet as far as I know."

"Tyler!" Mr. Adler boomed.

Tyler reddened and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Would it be too much to ask you to pay attention in class? Unless what you're whispering can be fundamental to everyone's learning? Care to share what is so important that it can't wait until lunch period?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you close your mouth and focus up here young man!" Mr. Adler spoke sternly.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Tyler mumbled.

"What was that?" Mr. Adler cupped his ear with his hand as students giggled and turned to look at Tyler.

"I said, I'm sorry sir." Tyler said loudly.

"Fine. Let's finish this lesson and move on." Mr. Adler gave Tyler a hard stare, then turned a page in his history book.

* * *

Luke shoved his books into his locker and shut it. He turned around and jumped in surprise. Noah was right there. So close that Luke didn't know how his senses hadn't pick up on it.

"Hi Luke."

"Noah." Luke nodded and took a sideways step, Noah followed.

"I'm going to lunch." Luke stepped the other way. Noah followed suit, annoying Luke.

"Can I buy you lunch?" Noah asked, raising his hand and placing it on Luke's shoulder. He massaged it gently and stared into Luke's eyes, seeing the icecaps melt.

Luke's heart fluttered with the contact. He felt that Noah was a real gentleman to offer to buy him lunch. "Sure, but I've got to warn you, my appetite is huge today. I didn't get to eat much for breakfast."

Noah smiled and removed his hand only to use it to cup Luke's chin. "I'm hungry too." he said. _'For you. Tomorrow night will be the night I lay you down and fuck you into oblivion. That's it Mayer, think positive thoughts. Your luscious ass is mine Luke.'_

Once they were seated with their trays of food, the girls all started in about how good Luke looked in the shade of blue he was wearing and how his hair looked nice.

Each guy at the table, including Noah, rolled their eyes. They were sick of the girls fawning over Luke like he was an adorable, cute kitten or puppy. The boys entertained themselves instead of commenting on the girls' behavior. Noah took out his wallet and handed Will, Casey and Travis each a twenty. With a stern look in his eyes, he made sure that they understood not to mention why he was paying them. It didn't matter though, Luke wasn't paying attention because the girls were throwing compliments at him left and right and Luke was busy eating it up. He always got along better with the opposite sex for unknown reasons. But he knew this- girls were easier to talk to.

"You know, tomorrow is the big day." Will pocketed the money Noah gave him. "I don't see how you can win."

"Don't worry about it." Noah said, cutting him short, adding edgily, "I can handle it."

"Yea, like you handled the bagger last night?" Travis laughed. Noah shot him a look that conveyed 'shut the hell up'. Travis immediately lowered his voice. If Luke found out what they were doing or talking about, Noah would win the money whether the deed was done or not. Noah didn't mind if he won that way, but if Luke found out because of his friend's big mouth, he would be devastated and hurt to find out he was just a bet. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I for one am not giving up. It may seem bleak guys, but have faith. Noah is not some master seducer. He may get most men but I think Luke's legs are closed for the season and his, 'you know what', is off limits. It wouldn't surprise me if he had on one of those chastity belts.... except it would be in the rear!" Casey had spoken above a whisper before he laughed loudly, getting the girls and Luke's attention.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked the boys who were all trying to smother their laughter.

Casey winked at Alison and lied, "We're talking about how Tyler gets in trouble with Mr. Adler all the time. That's all baby."

Alison rolled her eyes at him, coming to the conclusion that it had something to do with Luke and the bet. She was extremely irritated that Noah and the rest of them would wager on whether Noah could screw someone or not. Even if the person that was the 'bet' had sex with Noah willingly. Her girlfriends agreed. Now that they had come to know Luke, somewhat, they wanted to warn him, but that would hurt Luke's feelings too. Probably just as much as finding out after the fact. She decided to talk to the girls out in the hallway. She wouldn't have to try that hard convince them to talk to their boyfriends to call this bet off.

"I think Tyler would definitely back out. He has some money, but he wanted to use it for something else." Bess said in the hall, leaning against the locker behind her.

Megan added, "Travis and I have only been dating a few months. I know I can get him to listen to reason. If not, I'll threaten not to have sex with him."

"You aren't anyway!" Alison laughed.

"Right, I'll tell him I'll never have sex with him." Megan laughed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "What about you Ella?"

"I have Will wrapped around my little finger. He'll do whatever I want him to." Ella smiled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "We can do this girls, right?"

Alison nodded, "For Luke." she put her hand out. The girls laid their hands on top of hers and raised them with a shout- 'Whooo!'

(Unfortunately, by the end of the day, they would be unsuccessful in convincing their boyfriends to drop the bet. None of them wanted to pay Noah two hundred bucks by forfeiting. By keeping the bet, at least they had a fifty-fifty percent chance of winning. None of the girls volunteered to tell Luke either, they didn't want to hurt his feelings. It could destroy him if he knew he was being played. They all hoped that Luke would hold out Saturday night and not fall under Noah's seductive spell- they could only pray.)

Back in the cafeteria, Luke's attention was again with the guys. He listened to Casey and Travis talk about football while Will and Tyler joined in every so often. They were so engrossed in the Bears, they didn't notice that Noah was sitting there quiet and utterly bored. He wasn't a big sports fan, neither was Luke.

Luke tapped Noah on the arm to capture his interest. Noah turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you into sports?" Luke asked, he was completely bored as well.

"Not really, no." Noah answered. "You?"

"No. I mean, I'll watch a football game with my dad, but I don't get the rules or the plays." Luke replied. "I like to watch the Olympics. Sucks that they won't be held here though."

"Go to Rio de Janeiro in 2016." Noah laughed. "Nude beaches and hot, tan, buff men."

Luke shook his head.

"You could afford it if you go to college and get a good job. I bet you'll go." Noah elbowed Luke.

Luke snickered. "Nah, I have other plans."

"Oh yea? Like what?" Noah asked, sort of interestedly. Luke seemed like the sort of person who would meet a nice guy in college, live in a nice apartment, have that guy move in and stick with him for the rest of his life. For some reason, he felt that Luke was predictable and played things 'safe'. But not boring, anything but boring. He could see Luke and his 'partner' traveling and living a contentedly- with cats and dogs and kids. Maybe he was wrong, but that was the vibe he got from Luke.

"After college I think I want to travel for a little bit, then I'll start working and saving my money. I want to buy a house." Luke smiled.

"And fill it with kids?" Noah smirked. Ok, so he wasn't right about the apartment, but he was right about the traveling.

"Kids? I don't know. I never thought about it." Luke answered. "What about you?"

"After college?"

Luke nodded.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. That's a long way off." Noah replied.

"Come on Noah, where do you see yourself in five years? You have to have given it some thought." Luke asked, leaning against the table as he looked with interest at Noah.

"Alright. Five years, let's see..... I'll have a fantastic job that pays me an outrageous amount of money. I want a home that is filled with expensive things and I'll have a relationship with the hottest guy in the world. How's that for high aspirations?" he laughed, the sound mingled with Luke's rich laughter.

"That's quite a fantasy."

"Not a fantasy. I'll make it happen!" Noah chuckled. "Nova Scotia, the Caribbean or New Zealand. That's where I'm headed."

"Wow. You do have concrete plans. I've heard those places are beautiful. My plans seem so blasé now. Boring and uninteresting."

"I've done my research." Noah smiled and stood up after noticing the time.

Luke stood up along with the rest of the guys. Casey patted Luke on the back and said, "See you tomorrow night."

Tyler grinned and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Yea, rest up tonight. It's gonna be a long night tomorrow." then he walked off with Will, who said a quick, "Later Luke."

Travis addressed both Luke and Noah. "The guys and I were talking about tomorrow night while you two were busy chatting about college. You can stay overnight- if you want to. My parents called and said that they won't be home until Sunday night."

"Definitely." Noah's eyes sparkled.

"I better ask first." Luke said. He knew his parents would want to meet Noah first before spending a night with him- even if they weren't sexually intimate.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but don't tell them my parents won't be there. It'll increase your chances of staying over. Anyway, I have to go. Bye." He walked away thinking, _'I'm such an idiot! Now Noah has more time to get in his pants. No, the bet is just until midnight. Three hours. HA! He has no chance with Luke.'_

"I have to go too." Noah said, turning away from Luke. "See you tomorrow night at 9pm."

"Wait, we can hang out during the day, can't we? I know my parents would like to meet you before we go out."

Noah sighed. How could he get out of this? Then he stated, "I'm working tonight." Which wasn't a lie. "Tomorrow too." Which was somewhat a lie. He was only working the afternoon shift--noon to six.

"Ok." Luke said dispirited. He really wanted to spend more time with Noah before going to Travis's house.

"Do you think you can stay tomorrow night?"

Luke shrugged. He wanted to, but he'd definitely have to ask. He answered, "Um, I'm not sure about sleeping over."

"Let me know. Preferably right after school, before I go to work." Noah said. "I'll give you my number later."

"Ok." Luke said and walked out of the lunchroom. Noah watched him leave, then left too.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE- 'THE BET' 7

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing, my mistakes

THANK YOU-- To my girl Katie. (luv2writeandread) who gave me some advice regarding the Luke 'scene'. You're the best!

Friday, after school....

Noah was parked in his driveway, sitting in his car with Luke, writing his cell number on a piece of notebook paper.

"Your friends are really cool." Luke said as Noah ripped the corner of the paper with his number on it.

"Thanks. They can be annoying at times too, but for the most part, they are cool. Alright, here's my number." Noah said, handing Luke the piece of paper. Luke reached for it, but Noah pulled it back.

"Very funny." Luke smiled and tried to reach for the number. He leaned into Noah, who said in a deep voice. "The price is one hot kiss."

Luke's eyes left the paper and drifted to Noah's intense looking blue eyes. Yes, he was definitely serious. "Ok, but just a little one." Luke stated.

"I'll take it. Lay those lips on me." he demanded, drawing Luke into his gaze and smile.

Luke closed his eyes and pressed his lips tenderly against Noah's. He moaned unconsciously and pressed further, completely absorbed in the kiss. Noah's hand raised, resting on Luke's right cheek before slipping to the back of Luke's head.

"Mmm-" Noah moaned. Luke, without a doubt, knew how to kiss, knew how to raise the desire in Noah, and raise cock. Noah broke the kiss when he became semi hard. He smiled and said, "Here," handing the paper over. "you earned it."

"Thanks, I think." Luke said, wondering if he should be thanking Noah for asking for a kiss in exchange for his cell phone number.

"No problem Luke. Call me." Noah said, watching Luke gather his things and exit the car. _'Tomorrow night that ass is gonna be mine.'_

After Luke got home, he set his backpack on the floor and went into the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch. Ethan was playing with toy cars and blocks at their feet.

"Hi Luke. How was school?" Holden asked, looking up at his son.

"Hi Wuke." Ethan smiled, then said, "Vwwooom." as he drove his car across the carpet.

"Hi Ethan." Luke smiled.

"Play?" Ethan asked, lifting a car and holding it out to Luke.

"Maybe later. I want to talk to mom and dad first, ok?"

Ethan nodded and went back to playing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lilly asked with concern. "Did something happen at school?"

"No, nothing like that." Luke was nervous, he shifted his weight to his other foot and looked down.

"Well? What is it?" Holden asked, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Tomorrow night Noah and I are going to one of his friend's house. His name is Travis. Noah's other friends will be there too. It's just a get together. I think they're going to rent movies and supply food."

"Sounds like fun," Lilly stated. "but not much of a date."

"Yea, I know. That's ok though. Anyway, Travis told the guys and me that we could stay overnight. I was wondering if I could?" Luke asked, raking his hands through his hair, lifting his eyes to peer curiously at his parents.

"Who is going to be there?" Holden asked, rubbing his jawline as he studied Luke's demeanor. Something was cluing him in that this sleepover wasn't just an innocent event.

Luke paused, hesitant to say, but he was an honest person and to betray his parents trust was against his morals. "Travis, Will, Tyler, Casey, Noah, me and some girls."

"Is this a party that may get out of control? How many people will be there?" Holden asked with his brows drawn together.

"Just ten of us." Luke answered humbly.

"Are Travis's parents going to be there? Where will you sleep?" Lilly asked. She didn't want Luke to get hurt. Who knew what these kids' intentions were? After all, they had moved here less than a week ago.

"Um," Luke stalled, but answered truthfully, "No they won't be there. They're out of town and I'm sure most of us will sleep on the living room floor."

"What are you going to do if there's alcohol and drugs there?" Lilly asked worriedly. She knew her son was a good boy, but she didn't know these other people at all. Peer pressure was hard to turn down, especially since there would be nine against Luke.

"I leave." Luke assured his mom and dad.

"That's correct." Holden nodded. He trusted Luke. He had no reason not to.

"Soooo.... can I stay over?" Luke asked expectantly, raising his eyebrows with hope, and bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Lilly couldn't refuse her son a night out with his new friends. Luke seemed so eager to go. "I suppose so. Just behave yourself. You can call either one of us to come and pick you up if you don't feel safe."

"That's right." Holden added. "It won't make you 'weak' or a 'geek' to call for a ride."

_'Yea right. Weren't they ever teenagers?'_ Luke chuckled, then thanked his parents for allowing him to stay over at Travis's house. He was starting to feel like 'one of the guys'.

"Play now?" Ethan asked, pulling on Luke's pant leg.

"Yes, I'll play." Luke said with a smile and sat on the floor. Ethan gave him a red firetruck.

"Woo Woo Woo!" Luke sounded as he drove the firetruck to the 'block' building Ethan had stacked.

"No Wuke. ROOoooo.... ROOoooo!"Ethan corrected his big brother.

Luke tousled Ethan's dark hair and laughed. "Alright, your way it is buddy."

After playing with his brother for a while, Luke went upstairs to call Noah.

"Hey precious. I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Luke grinned.

"Of course. So... give me some good news... please." Noah crossed his fingers.

"I can stay." Luke answered reservedly although inside he was screaming happily.

"Excellent!!!" Noah yelled in Luke's ear. "We are going to have so much fun."

"I really feel welcome in this town because of you and your friends. Thanks for everything Noah."

"No problem."

"So, should I bring anything? Food or a sleeping bag and pillow?"

"Nah, Travis has all that. His parents are rich and have spare bedrooms. You won't have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh." Luke answered. "So-"

"Hey, I have to get ready for work. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I can't wait. My first get together with your friends." Luke grinned.

"I can't wait either." Noah smirked. "Later luscious."

"Bye Noah." Luke replied and hung up. _'Do Travis's parents have enough beds for everyone? Duh Luke, I bet the couples will share a bed or sleep on pull out couches. I can't wait to hang out with everyone for longer than a lunch period. I don't really know the guys that well. This is my chance to talk to them and get them to like me.'_

The following morning....

Noah woke mid-morning to a cloudy, rainy day. He had stayed late last night, working a double shift at 'Cafe Au Lait' because a co-worker called in sick, then when he arrived home and collapsed into bed, he was awakened shortly after he fell asleep by the sound of his vibrating phone. It had been Casey. He and the guys wanted to know if Noah and Luke wanted to go out for lunch and see a movie later today.

Noah agreed to go, but told Casey that Luke was busy. He didn't really want to spend time with him today. What if he made Luke mad and Luke didn't come tonight? What if Luke decided he didn't like Casey and the guys after spending the afternoon with them and canceled on him? He agreed to meet the guys at 'Max's Diner' at 1pm, then they'd catch a movie at 3pm.

Saturday afternoon....

While Luke was eating lunch with his family, Noah was getting dressed in the bathroom after his shower. He didn't bother to take too much time on his appearance because he knew he was going to take another shower before heading to Travis's tonight, and most likely, jack off too. He didn't want to cum right away once he thrust once or twice inside Luke.

Noah and his friends met at the diner, were seated at a large round table and ordered.

"Tonight's gonna be a blast!" Will said enthusiastically. "Ella called me this morning. She can stay overnight. Her mom has been pretty lax regarding the rules of the house since her dad left them for a co-worker."

"Whoopee for you." Tyler grumbled. They all knew why. Mr. Adler would never let his daughter stay out all night with Tyler.

"Aw," Travis said, faking sympathy and laughed. "Daddy isn't so keen on you boning his daughter huh? Maybe you don't rate up there?"

"Shut up Travis." Tyler gave him a look of annoyance. "It just so happens that she can stay out past her curfew- until 1am, thanks to her mom. At least SHE likes me."

"Yea, I don't get that."Noah spoke up. "You boning her too or something?"

"Her mom?!" Tyler said astonished. "She's good looking, but ew!"

"You've never had a fantasy where Bess is kissing you and her mom is going down on you at the same time?" Noah teased.

"No I haven't. It would be like you sucking Luke's dick while his dad was sucking yours. Do YOU like that image?" Tyler retorted with a snort.

"Don't know. Haven't met his dad." Noah laughed.

Casey shook his head. "You're happy today." he said to Noah.

"Yea I am." Noah smiled at Casey as their waitress carried their plates out on a brown, round tray and began setting their food in front of them. When she left, Noah addressed Casey. "I know I'm getting lucky tonight."

"So you say!" Will said loudly with a french fry at his mouth. He bit it when Noah cocked his eyebrow at him.

"It's funny that you're so confident Noah. I can't wait to see the look of 'loser' on your face when it's one second past midnight." Tyler smirked.

"I am getting laid." Noah said seriously, "Whether it's with Luke," he pointed a finger and ran it around the table. "or with one of you guys." Then he laughed.

"Are you TRYING to make me lose my appetite?" Travis asked, about to take a bite of his burger, but set it down instead. He gave Noah a harsh look, but then winked at him and laughed jokingly.

"Dick tease." Noah called out, directing the name calling at Travis.

"Yup, that's me. So Noah, do you still have that bottle of brandy in your car?" Travis asked. "Me and Megan will pay you for it."

"I should make you pay even though I got it for free, well, not free. It cost me a fuck. Ha! Get it? Not a 'buck' but a 'fuck'." Noah laughed loudly.

"We got it, but it's not that funny Noah." Casey said and sipped his malt. "If all your lines are like that, you ain't getting squat from Luke tonight and that car is ours."

"Just how in the hell are you planning on splitting a car four ways anyway?" Noah chuckled, dipping a chicken strip into honey mustard sauce. "Are you going to take turns driving it or cut it with a chainsaw into four equal parts?" he snickered.

"About that...." Tyler spoke up. "We were planning on selling it and splitting the money."

Noah's face paled. "No! You can't do that! You have to give me a chance to win my car back! Guys!" Noah frantically looked around the table at the faces of his friends. Real friends wouldn't do this, would they?

The table erupted in uproarious laughter. The tension in Noah's body left him and he sighed as he relaxed. "You guys are assholes!"

"Just your type right?" Will joked.

"Got that right." Noah answered with a chuckle before picking up his glass of water and taking a long drink from it.

When everyone had finished eating, paid for their meal and left a tip, Noah followed Tyler's van to the theater.

While Noah and his friends were watching a movie, Luke was at home in his room trying to read a book, but he was obsessed in watching the clock. He slammed the book closed and put it on his bed.

_'What am I supposed to do for six hours? I wish Noah and I could have done something together. We could have spent the afternoon getting to know one another. Are we going to get a chance to talk at Travis's or is Noah going to be talking to all of his friends and their girlfriends and be too busy to talk to me? This is going to be the weirdest date I've ever been on. At least the girls will be there. If I feel left out, I can talk to them. They like me and most importantly, they don't talk about sports or typical 'guy' stuff.'_

Luke looked at the alarm clock for what seemed the millionth time within a minute. The red digital numbers stared at him, daring him to blink. Luke rolled his eyes and turned away from the clock.

_'Tonight... is never going to come!'_ Luke sighed heavily and discouraged. _'I have to find something to do until 9pm. But what? I guess I could pick out my clothes. Yea, that's a good idea since they're probably wrinkled from being boxed up._

Luke chose a polo shirt, then discarded it. "No polo shirts or tee shirts. I want to look nice. I wonder what Noah's favorite color is? Oh DUH! It has to be red like his car. Let's see.... here's a button down, red shirt. Needs ironing." Luke draped the shirt over his forearm as he went downstairs.

"Mom?" he called out as he walked through the dining room, kitchen and living room. Then he remembered something about everyone going to the children's museum. "Great. I guess I can iron my shirt myself." Luke started to walk back to the kitchen, then abruptly stopped. "Where IS the damn iron?" He went to the basement to look by the washer and dryer and found it on a shelf above the machines. He found the ironing board as well and set it up. After a few minutes to let the iron heat up, he laid out his shirt and prayed he was doing this right. It was very frustrating trying to flatten the collar and the short sleeves, but he kept at it until he was sick of ironing.

Upstairs, Luke hung the shirt on a hanger to keep it's shape. He decided on wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and his favorite belt that had a large silver buckle adorned with a dark blue, sardonyx stone set in the center. He laid out his jeans on the bed and glanced at the clock again. It was taunting him.

"Psfff." He waved his hand at it and left the room. He bounded down the stairs and flicked the tv on in the living room before he laid on the couch. He was excited about tonight, but a little later, he became relaxed and fell asleep. After a few hours, he was awakened by his family. He shot up and gasped.

"What time is it?" he yelled, looking around the room for a clock.

"It's seven. Don't worry. You're not late." Holden smiled with amusement, holding his sleeping son, whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"Whew!" Luke sighed in relief. He stood up and stretched. "I should get ready."

"Two hours early?" Lilly asked astonished. "What in the world do you need that much time for?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I have to shower, shave, get dressed, brush and floss my teeth, dry my hair and fix it so it looks good, then I have to meditate or something so I'm not so nervous. I've met Noah's friends, but I don't know them that well. I also have to think about topics to talk about. This is going to be harder than I thought." Luke realized and frowned as a discouraged sigh left his lips.

Holden and Lilly stifled a laugh. "Honey," Lilly said with a smothered smile. "You don't even take this much time to get ready for school. Noah must be special."

Faith and Natalie giggled. Faith began right in, teasing Luke, "Luke and Noah sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up squirt!" Luke said sharply at her, then he looked at his mom. He hemmed and hawed for a moment before he answered her question, "Well.... I guess Noah is special. I mean, it IS a date and I want things to run smoothly."

Holden spoke up, adding his two cents. "If Noah likes you the way you are already, then I wouldn't worry about trying to impress him."

Luke ducked his head, embarrassed that he sounded like some paranoid guy obsessed with his appearance. He did know that Noah liked him otherwise Noah wouldn't have invited him.

"Are you going to kiss Noah on your date?" Natalie asked with a playful grin.

"Mom, do something!" Luke complained. Sisters were such a pain.

"Girls, that's enough. Luke, we brought you supper home. Eat first, then you can go upstairs and get beautiful." Lilly said with a genuine smile directed at her son.

"I'm going to put the little one in bed." Holden said, referring to Ethan, who just so happened to snuggle closer to Holden.

"Alright dear." Lilly said, gathering her daughters and ushering them into the living room to watch tv while she had a private talk with Luke.

Lilly came back into the kitchen and began to speak, "I want you to know that your father and I know you're a responsible adult, but, if you feel pressured to.... well.... to have relations..."

"Oh my god mom!" Luke said with disbelief and redness brightening the apples of his cheeks. He shook his head after he covered his face. "I can't belief you're giving me a sex talk."

"It's nothing to be ashamed Luke." Lilly lowered Luke's hands to see his face. What she saw made her let out a short laugh. Luke looked utterly horrified and uncomfortable.

"I know I don't have to remind you and that this is coming from way out in left field because you barely know Noah, but make sure you use protection if you and he... 'get together'. I know, I know," Lilly stated holding her hands up defensively when Luke widened his eyes with his brows drawn together. "but I'd rather you be safe than not."

"Oh god..." Luke muttered. "Mom, just stop. I don't need to hear anymore and you don't have to worry about me... like that." Luke shook his head hard. How could his mom look at him? He couldn't even meet her eyes, he was THAT mortified.

"Alright." Lilly motioned to zip her lips, a smile curving them up. "Go ahead and eat. I'll leave you in peace and sit with the girls." She leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead. "Have fun tonight if I don't see you before you go."

"Thanks." Luke said before he grabbed the white styrofoam box from the counter. He grabbed a cold cola out of the refrigerator and sat at the dining room table. Luke had just taken a bite out of the still warm, grilled chicken sandwich when his dad entered the room.

Holden pulled out a chair, making a loud scraping sound on the floor and took a seat. He studied Luke for a moment.

Luke looked up warily, wondering what his dad wanted. He stopped chewing, the food pouched in his right cheek. He raised his eyebrows as a muffled, "Hmf?" echoed in his closed mouth.

Holden scratched the back of his head. "I want to talk to you about tonight."

Luke chewed, then washed it down with a swallow of cola. "Yea?" he asked after setting the can on the table.

"We've had this talk before, but it's worth repeating." Holden began, seeing his son squeeze his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luke, it's not that bad. You don't have to speak, just listen to me."

Luke held his breath and lowered his eyes, waiting for Holden to say he'd changed his mind and didn't want Luke to stay overnight at Travis's house.

"You're a very trustworthy and honest man."

"Gee, thanks dad." Luke mumbled sarcastically, waiting for Holden to say what he'd really come to say to him.

"I'm serious Luke." Holden clasped his hands together and rested them on the table as he leaned forward so he wouldn't be overheard. "Do you take precautions? Do you have condoms to take with you?"

Luke's mouth gaped open. He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He couldn't believe this. His dad was giving him a prep talk too? "Dad, I'm not.... I'm not planning on doing anything. God...."

"Luke, some of the most intimate moments aren't planned. I should know." Holden chuckled.

"Dad please, I don't want to know." Luke sighed with his face reddening. "Believe me, I'll be fine."

"But just in case, you do have the supplies?" Holden asked,

"Dad..." Luke stated. He did have supplies left over from the few times he'd needed them in Oakdale. "I'll be ok."

"Alright." Holden said, rising from the chair, then pushed it in. "Your mother and I aren't ready to be grandparents yet." he laughed as he teased.

Luke gasped loudly at the smart aleck remark. Did his dad really just insinuate that he could get pregnant without using protection?! "God, why do you have to be so open about sex? It's embarrassing when you joke about it." Luke said. Having lost his appetite, he closed the box and stood up to put it in the refrigerator.

"Would you rather I not care about you? There's STD's to worry about."

"I know."

"Good. Now, you better shower and change. Oh, and do that hair too. It looks like you've been in a tornado." Holden chuckled.

Luke gave his dad a goofy sneer in fun before going upstairs to get ready. Yea, it was early, but this way he could make sure he looked his best. He wanted Noah's friends to like him and not think he was a slob and besides, he needed to think about things he could talk about. He wanted to be witty and fun, not quiet and boring.

He brought his clothing into the bathroom and locked the door. As he undressed, he became more nervous, anxious and panicky. _'Calm down!'_ he yelled at himself in his head. He couldn't think straight as his stomach muscles tensed and the feeling of nausea overtook him. _'No, I am not going to puke! I just have to relax, calm down, take it easy. Easier said than done.'_ Luke cocked his head as he looked at himself in the mirror and decided to jack off. That usually did the job to settle his nerves.

Luke's hands ran lightly down his body before he casually caressed his cock. While thinking about Noah and kissing him, he grasped and teased and played with it until it swelled. The visions of kissing Noah was a great stimulant. He worked himself up, getting himself harder with thoughts of Noah's hand on his cock instead of his own.

Luke slipped his hand down slowly, seeing the slit open up and present a drop of clear liquid. With his other hand, he used his index finger to spread the pre-cum over the moist and sensitive flared head of his cock. He moaned softly, then inhaled, smelling the delicious odor of his muskiness. He wondered how Noah would smell and with that wonderful thought, he began pumping his cock.

It felt like a million nerve endings in his shaft became electrified as he stroked back and forth faster... harder... from the base to the inflamed ridge around the head. Pre-cum continued to trickle out, lubricating Luke's motions making it easy to slide his hand up and down. He was breathing heavily, heart racing- pounding in his chest, taking him to the edge. It made him feel powerful- that he could do this to his body. He knew what turned him on and what made him cum hard.

His cock pulsed and grew in his hand as he felt the cum rising. He closed his eyes and pressed his thighs against the counter to steady himself. He cried out as he arched his back toward the counter as he forced his throbbing cock harder into his fist. He changed grips and began to give his cock a slight twist when he neared the head of it. Abruptly, his orgasm hit full fury. Thick, hot, white, ribbons shot from his cum-slit and hit the back of the sink. The last one dribbled over his fist as he shuddered and sagged against the sink. The force of his release numbed his mind. He turned on the faucet, watching his cum run down the drain.


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

TITLE- 'THE BET' 8

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- The 'date' at Travis's house. All the guys and girls in this chp.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing and my mistakes

* * *

Luke stared at the clock in his room. 8:50 pm. He almost took it and changed the time to 9pm so he could go to Noah's. He was tired of waiting, tired of running through scenes that could play out tonight. If worse came to worst, he could have Noah drive him home if there were drugs involved and if Noah was part of that scene, he could call his parents. As for the alcohol, he didn't drink so he could easily decline, but if people were smoking pot, it would permeate his clothing and his parents would most definitely smell it on him.

Luke stood up. "That's it. I'm going!" he said into the mirror before he gave himself the once over. "Good. I look good. I hope Noah thinks so too." He nodded to himself. "Wish me luck." Luke smiled at himself and said. "Good luck Luke." He spun away from the mirror and walked downstairs. His parents were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie while they talked in hushed tones.

"Bye." He said at the entrance leading into the room.

His parents turned to his voice and smiled. "Bye Luke. You look very handsome!" Lilly said.

"Have fun and remember our talk." Holden added.

"Yea.... um... right." Luke shook his head and waved before he left.

"What talk?" Lilly asked Holden, puzzled by his statement.

"You know. THE talk." Holden made air quotes.

"You too?" Lilly's laugh echoed in the room. "I did as well! Boy, what kind of parents are we? We give precautions about sex without consulting each other. Poor Luke probably felt like he was getting hounded!"

Outside, the moon was hidden by dark clouds. The rain had stopped and the street lights cast light in puddles on the wet road. Luke tried to walk slowly to Noah's house, but being only two houses away, he arrived early anyway. His hand shook as he rang the doorbell. He waited, trying to exercise some semblance of control in his body.

The door opened forcefully and made Luke suck in a breath as he jumped.

Winston laughed and pulled Luke inside. "Hi there Luke." he said happily. "How's everything going? Being in a new school can sometimes be crazy."

"It's going well sir." Luke answered, noticing that Noah's dad's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Hello Luke." Cherie walked into the foyer. "Noah is upstairs finishing up. He'll be right down." Her smile sparkled as she neared Luke. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you ma'am." Luke smiled. Now only if Noah thought so.

"Call me Cherie."

"And you can call me Winston." Noah's dad said before he walked away, then called over his shoulder. "You, Noah and the guys have fun tonight."

"Thank you sir- Winston."

"Did I hear the doorbell?" Noah called from the stairs, on second to the last step.

Luke angled his head to see Noah. His eyes widened when he saw his tall, attractive date. Noah was wearing a deep blue colored shirt. One of Luke's favorite shades of blue, but now it was without a doubt, his VERY favorite color. Noah's hair was damp, but it was styled and his blue eyes looked bluer when Noah met Luke's gaze.

Noah smiled, seeing the astonishment on Luke's face- it affirmed that he looked great. "Hi Luke." Noah smiled as he approached the blond who seemed to have turned into a mute. "Luke?" Noah laughed. Luke still hadn't moved or gave a response to his greeting. "Are you ready to go?" Noah asked, looking at his mom, then shrugging. "What did you do? Tell him the story of how you and dad met or something? Maybe that I was conceived on the same night?" Noah laughed.

"Noah Alexander Mayer!" Cherie scolded with a smile as she wagged a finger at him. "That's enough."

"I'm kidding." Noah said, wrapping his arm around Luke's waist and gave him a squeeze.

It broke Luke out of his spell. He yelped and began giggling.

"Ticklish?" Noah asked and began to wiggle his fingers up and down Luke's waist.

"St- Stop!" Luke laughed harder. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

Noah did stop after hearing that ridiculous statement. He laughed and jokingly touched Luke's hair. "Uh-Oh! A few strands are out of place!" he widened his eyes and covered his mouth as if he was terrified of what he'd done... then he laughed.

Cherie kissed Noah on the cheek before mentioning. "Behave tonight Noah."

"Yea, yea. I'm a good boy." Noah said to his mother, but gave Luke a wink and a naughty smile.

Luke snickered and followed Noah out the door. At the car, he said, "I like your parents."

"They're alright. Gave me a fucking sex talk though. I guess because this is my first 'date' in a long time." Noah said, opening Luke's door for him, then he realized what he'd done and walked away shaking his head. When did opening a car door become a prerequisite for a first date?

"I thought you dated?" Luke asked as he lowered himself into the car.

"I said I hooked up. That's different from a date." Noah said, putting his key into his ignition before turning his lights on.

"Oh. Well, guess what, I got the same talk." Luke chuckled. "I wonder what my parents think? That I'm some out of control sex fiend? I mean come on. I'm almost eighteen... I don't need them preaching safe sex to me!"

"They're parents. It's their job to humiliate us." Noah backed out of the driveway.

* * *

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed, seeing Travis's house when Noah pulled to the curb to park. There were lights lighting the whole driveway and the front door of what looked like a mansion.

"His parents are Doctors." Noah said as he put the car into park and turned the engine off. "Ready to go in?" he asked, rubbing Luke's forearm.

The tiny hairs pricked up on Luke's arm as Noah ran his hand over it. Luke drew a shaky breath and nodded with a smile. At this point in time, he thought he'd go just about anywhere with Noah. The senior intrigued him and as he slowly came to know him, he wanted to know more... everything in fact. He got out of the car and waited for Noah to walk around it to join him. Noah did, taking his place right next to Luke.

Luke swallowed a sliver of fear and glanced at Noah's hand before taking it in his own, entwining their fingers together. Noah smiled at Luke and gripped his hand tightly. He asked Luke, "Want a kiss before being surrounded by obnoxious people?"

"Uh..." Luke stopped walking and looked around.

"Because I'd really love to kiss those ridiculously plump lips right now." Noah raised his free hand and delicately traced Luke's lower lip. "How do you do it? So sexy." His lips crashed to Luke's without warning and immediately became attached.

Luke gasped at Noah's sudden movement and almost stepped back, but he felt Noah's arm circle his waist, holding him close as his tongue teased his lower lip. Noah was nibbling on it, sucking on it, and gently pulling on it with his teeth. Luke's lip tingled. Noah was such an excellent kisser. He left Luke wanting more. He opened his mouth and coaxed Noah's tongue inside. _'I'm in heaven! This guy, the one I met mere _**days**_ ago, has taken me and made me his with a couple of exceptional kisses. I love his sarcastic nature and his teasing while he flirts. That's all he is, just a big flirt. I shouldn't take offense at it. Maybe I should have a few comebacks of my own and shock the hell out of him?'_

Luke moaned and raised his hand to the back of Noah's head. He pulled him closer, their lips sealed tighter, their kiss becoming frantic and needy. Luke's lungs filled with Noah's scent. He wanted to hold it in forever and remember this moment. Everything was changing and neither of them could pretend it wasn't.

"Hey!" Casey called out. Alison was on his arm laughing. "Go do that somewhere else!" he said, breaking Noah and Luke apart by speaking.

"Somewhere else? How about in the backseat of your piece of shit car!" Noah retorted and let out a low chuckle.

"Been there, done that." Alison said to Noah, then laughed. She turned to her boyfriend and stated, "I'm going inside to talk to the girls, see you inside."

"Alright." Casey said and pulled her into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Luke called out.

Alison broke away from Casey and giggled. Casey neared Luke and Noah. He stood next to his friend and faced Luke. "How are you Luke?" he smiled as he looked at the blond up and down. _'He's been kissing Noah. Damn! I have a feeling I'm out two hundred bucks! How does Noah do it? He can have any guy.... er, gay guy he wants!'_

"I'm good."Luke answered, seeing that Casey was dressed casually in jeans and a tight white tee shirt. "How are you?"

"Ready to party!" Casey said loudly and laughed. "I'm going in. Coming or are you going to stay outside and make out all night? Get one with nature?"

The three of them looked up to the sky when it began to drizzle again. "Shit." Casey exclaimed. "I told Ali we could do it in the hot tub out back. Guess that's out."

"You could do it in the bathtub." Luke teased, trying to fit in. He smiled at Casey and got a large one in return.

"That's a great idea! Travis's parents have a huge soaking tub in their master bathroom! Luke, you're alright man." Casey patted Luke's shoulder and walked off.

Noah looked at Luke, then his eyes raised to his hair. "Better get you inside- your hair is getting ruined." he joked before poking Luke in the ribs. Luke giggled and swatted Noah's hand away.

"I'm really, really ticklish." he admitted. "So you may want to watch it. I don't want to have to fight you off of me."

"Ok, but I'd win anyway because I know how to take a man down." he flirted.

This was Luke's chance. He had to think of something fast before the opportunity to give a smart ass remark passed. "I'm sure you know how to take a man **down**, but I prefer going down on a man." Luke said, then hid his face. _'So not what I wanted to say!'_

"Is that right?" Noah said amusedly. Just before he opened the front door, he said in a devilish way, "I'd like to be that man.... tonight." He leaned in to Luke to kiss him, but Luke reached past Noah and opened the door then pushed him inside. "Not tonight Noah." Luke said with a smirk.

"A guy can hope." Noah said to Luke, then addressed the room. "We're here! Let the party begin!"

Travis and Megan were already drinking the brandy Noah gave them earlier in the day. Megan was seated in Travis's lap, arms around his neck, kissing him. Travis had pulled up her skirt a little ways and had his hand on her thigh.

Noah turned to Luke and said, "Looks like the party's already started." He turned back to the group and took Luke's hand as they walked into the large living room.

"Sit on the couch." Noah said to Luke. "I'll get us a soda."

"Ok." Luke answered and turned around. He walked to Tyler and Bess and sat next to Tyler. "Hi." Luke said politely.

"Hey." Tyler said with a nod of his head, then turned away to nuzzle Bess's neck.

"Luke!" Bess grinned at the attractive blond. "I'm so happy you could come."

Megan stopped kissing Travis long enough to say in a slurred tone, "Luke's here! The most attractive gay man in school is at my boyfriend's house! Suck on that fuckers!"She raised the bottle of brandy as if toasting Luke, then took a drink.

"Don't mind them." Ella said. She was sitting next to Will on the other couch, along with Casey and Alison. "They raided the liquor cabinet before we all got here."

Luke smiled and asked, "How are you two?"

Will looked at Ella and back to Luke. "We're fine. You?"

"Good."

"You must be kind of nervous coming with someone you hardly know to a house full of people you barely know." Will stated. "Do you want something stronger than a soda?" If Luke was drunk, he knew Noah wouldn't take advantage of him and therefore, he and his friends would win this bet.

"No, I don't drink." Luke answered with a weak smile.

"Travis has some weed. Want that?" Will asked, staring at Luke. Take the bait! He tried to tell Luke telepathically.

Luke shook his head. "Don't do drugs either. Noah assured me that there wouldn't be any drug use here."

Casey spoke up. "There won't be. Will is just trying to get a feel for you."

"No one is going to get a feel for Luke, except me." Noah warned with a sly smile as he walked back into the room carrying two sodas. He gave one to Luke and sat on the armrest of the couch, next to him.

"I want to see that!" Megan laughed. "Feel him up Noah!"

"Baby, you don't want to see that." Travis brought her lips back to his and kissed her deeply.

"So," Alison asked, "what does everyone want to do? We came here for some fun, right? Are we going to do the usual or something different?"

Bess perked up and announced. "The usual, but with a twist!"

"Ok, what?" Alison asked. Casey took her hand and kissed it before he whispered, "I have plans for us."

Alison turned to look at him. She tilted her head and promised, "Later stud." The look in Casey's excited eyes and the goofy smile on his face made her giggle.

"If you two are done.....?" Bess asked Casey and Alison impatiently. "I have to be home in four hours so I don't want to waste any time."

"Oooh, daddy dearest has a tight rein on you, doesn't he? Alright, what's the twist?" Casey asked.

"You have to kiss the person you find." Bess grinned, satisfied that her idea would be accepted, but it was rejected.

"No way!" Will said. "What if I find Noah or Luke? I'm not kissing their mouths."

"I agree." Casey said. "No offense guys, but I don't want to kiss either of you."

"I have no objection to kissing anyone here." Noah said with a laugh.

"Me either." Luke added with a smirk as he looked around the room.

"Well in that case, I want to find Luke and Noah!" Bess cheered. Tyler rolled his eyes and put his arm around her to control her enthusiasm.

"I want to find Noke and luah.... I meant, Noah and Luke too!" Megan said drunkenly.

Ella smiled at Alison and said, "I think we'd all like to find Luke and Noah, but we aren't going to go around kissing people. Let's get started. Um Luke... or Noah? One of you has to stay here."

"I will." Noah said as he raised his hand.

"Alright then. Boys first. You know the rules, no hiding in the attic or basement, outside or in the garage. No lights and no talking. Go hide." Alison turned off the lights after she shooed them with her hands.

Luke didn't know what to do. They were playing hide and seek? How was he supposed to know where he was in the dark? This house was huge and he didn't know his way around. He held his hands out and stubbed his knee on something. He walked around it and kept heading straight. He touched something wooden. Feeling around for a moment, he determined that it was a banister. Suddenly, lightning struck and he could see for a moment. He ran up the stairs as a series of flashes occurred, then he was in complete darkness again.

Luke felt for a wall, then followed it to the first room he came to. He could feel the lush carpet under his feet. It had to be a bedroom. A single bolt of lightening showed him that it was a small sitting room. He had the chance to look around and realized that there was nowhere to hide in there. He walked back out of the room and continued, passing more rooms. He finally was forced to settle for the next room he'd found when he heard the girls giggling and saying, "We're coming boys and Noah too."

Luke didn't know all of the rules. Could he hid under the bed or just next to it? Could he hide in the closet? He felt around with his foot outstretched so he wouldn't trip unexpectedly. He felt a bed. He placed his hand on it and walked around it with his hand guiding him. He crouched down, hoping that one of the girls wouldn't find him, but that Noah would. He held his breath when Megan entered the room calling out, "Travisssss. Where are you baby?"

Luke was happy when she left. He heard more giggling as one of the girls, he didn't know who, sounded like she found someone.

It was Bess. She entered a bedroom, felt around, then got on her hands and knees. She crawled around the bed and hit her head on another head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh it's you Will."

"Hi Bess. You found me." Will smiled in the dark room. "Let's go downstairs and wait for the others."

Luke was getting cramped because of the way he was hunkered down. He quietly moved so that he was sitting on his butt. He didn't think he made a noise, but he must have attracted someone because he heard something in the room. Then he heard--

_Meow, purr, mew_

A cat came to him and rubbed it's head on his knee. He petted it, thinking it would shut up, but it purred louder than the engine in Noah's car. "Go away!" Luke whispered, trying to push the cat away. That made it all the more determined to stay. Luke held stone still when he heard another noise. _'Not another cat.'_

Luke stayed still with the hopes that the other cat wouldn't come near him and start purring and making noises. Luke inhaled, then stopped breathing. Cologne. He smelled Noah. He wanted to pop up and scare him, but he wasn't supposed to move until Noah found him.

A breathy whisper reached Luke's ears. "Smells like a blond in here. Is that you Casey? You know, I've had a secret crush on you for some time now. I think you like me too. I see how you stare at my cock in the showers at school. I bet you'd like to suck me off. Want to right now? No one has to know. Hell Alison probably wouldn't care."

"What!" Luke asked, standing up angrily.

Noah laughed and stepped in the direction Luke's voice had come from. "I'm kidding. Casey is hot and buff, but very straight and very in love with Alison." He extended his arms and found Luke.

Noah embraced him and said in Luke's ear, "Found you."

Being in the dark had awoken Luke's other senses. His ears were very sensitive and those two words tickled his inner ear. Their familiarity seemed a little more dangerous in the dark and silence.

"Guess I win." Noah said, his voice had a thickness in it that hung suspended in the room.

"Win?" Luke asked with uncertainty.

"Yea. I win." Noah's smile was reflected in his voice.

"Win what?"

Seduction oozed off each word Noah whispered. "You. For the rest of the night."

* * *

TITLE- 'THE BET' 9

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- The 'date' at Travis's house. All the guys and girls in this chp.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- R or NC-17? Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing and my mistakes

* * *

"_Win_ me?" Luke shook his head, not amused at Noah's choice of words.

Noah couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but he felt the air shift from the movement of Luke's head.

Luke timidly stepped away from Noah with his nerves on edge. "I don't think so Noah." he said apprehensively, eager to leave the room and Noah.

With a low and beguiling voice, Noah spoke,"Come on Luke. We've made out before. I just want a kiss.... or ten." He smiled, wondering what kind of look was on Luke's face. "Please... precious." He could hear Luke's breath quicken. _'That's it Luke. You want me, don't you. I can tell. You ARE mine tonight.'_ Noah's body warmed all over with the thought of Luke naked, beneath him, moaning, writhing, begging for him to fuck him faster... harder... deeper. Noah was so willing and eager to comply, to fulfill Luke's request and give him the ride of his life.

"O- Ok." Luke stuttered. "I guess that's fine." He put his cupped hand in front of his mouth and breathed into it, hoping his breath smelled alright.

"I'm going to turn on the light. Stay there." Noah said and felt his way around the bed. Luke heard the 'click' of the lock on the door, then suddenly, the room was bathed in light. They both squinted their eyes.

"Why did you lock the door?" Luke asked.

"The rest of the group is still playing the game. You wouldn't want them to disrupt us. I know you're a little hesitant about my friends catching us making out, right?"

Luke nodded, grateful that Noah was so thoughtful and had taken his feelings into consideration about someone walking in on them. Almost as if Luke were in a hypnotic trance, he gazed at Noah, who was walking towards him with a seductive smile on his face. Inevitably, Luke grew excited. He knew his attraction to Noah was growing even though Noah was a little aggressive.

Noah didn't waste anytime. With his hands on Luke's hips, he pulled him tightly against his body. Luke let out a small whimper. Noah took advantage and covered Luke's open mouth with his own before plunging his tongue inside.

Luke didn't like the way Noah just advanced on him. When he began to pull away, Noah tightened his grip on Luke's hips, but eased off on the rough kiss. He softened his lips and gently kissed Luke, feeling Luke relax considerably.

Luke felt out of this world. Noah's tender kiss sent him soaring. His hands found the back of Noah's head. His fingers played in the dark, wavy locks as he moaned.

Noah broke away, only to move his lips down to Luke's jaw. He left a trail of dampness as he kissed his way to the area near Luke's ear. He whispered seductively. "You are so gorgeous Luke. I want you so badly right now."

"Ahem." Luke cleared his throat. "I don't think so." he said ducking his head.

"I know. You're not easy and I don't blame you. You don't know me that well, but if it's any consolation, I'll tell you that I am a great catch." Noah snickered and kissed Luke's ear before gently biting on his earlobe.

"Uhhhmmm..." Luke sighed heavily as his eyes closed. That was just one of the spots on his body that really turned him on when someone paid attention to it.

Noah knew that impassioned sound. Most guys moaned or groaned like that when Noah found the spot that drove them crazy with desire. He took Luke's lobe in his mouth and began to suck on it, grazing his teeth on it and nibbling on it. Luke reacted positively with another moan and a loud exhale. Noah rained kisses downward, settling on the crook of Luke's neck and began to suck on it, but he was abruptly stopped.

"Not the neck. I have certain rules about that." Luke's hand rested on Noah's chest as he spoke. He felt Noah's chest rise and fall and the beating of his heart on the palm of his hand. He met Noah's eyes and smiled. "Ok?"

Noah nodded disappointedly. _'I'm going to lose my car. He's stubbornly unyielding. What the hell am I supposed to do. Beg and cry? I would never do either one of those things. I'm not that hard up. Damn it to hell.'_ He answered, "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, now you do." Luke smiled, running his finger along Noah's strong jawbone. "You're very handsome. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"Maybe I do and you just don't realize it yet." Noah hinted with a grin.

Luke blushed. He couldn't be Noah's boyfriend already. It was too fast. He shook his head and clarified his action, "It's too soon."

"Oh, you thought I meant you?" Noah teased with a wide smile. His hands snaked under Luke's shirt and felt his chest hair. "Jesus...." he whispered, becoming aroused before Luke grabbed his arms and pulled them out of his shirt.

"Don't." Luke said sharply.

Noah's crestfallen face saddened Luke. He explained to Noah,"I just... it's too much, too quick."

"I understand." Noah frowned and said, "For the record, I love a man with chest hair. From the short time I got to touch you, it was like being in heaven." Noah turned around and walked out of the room without a glance back, leaving Luke feeling somewhat empty and guilty for the sudden change in Noah's good mood.

Noah entered the living room and turned on the light. Grumbles of displeasure filled the room. His friends were engaged in making out made him turn the light back off.

Casey had seen Noah's face before the light went off again. "No such luck with the chastity belt, huh?" he smirked. Alison smacked him on the chest and whispered, "Luke is a person with feelings. Don't talk like that."

Noah answered with a simple, short, "No." He sighed and turned to leave the room to sit outside and think when he heard Luke call to him from the top of the stairs. _'Great, he probably wants to go home. I can't believe I couldn't get in his pants. What is wrong with me? No one turns Noah down. No one, unless they're straight or a virgin. This fucking sucks big time!'_

"What?" Noah answered Luke.

"Come back. I want to talk to you." Luke whispered down the stairs loud enough for Noah to hear.

Noah rolled his eyes, but he went upstairs anyway. He was really attracted to Luke, but the boy frustrated him. He was a prude and everything he'd tried to get Luke into bed failed miserably. He didn't know what to do. He plastered on a smile before he entered the bedroom.

"Change your mind sweetheart?"

"Er, no. I thought we could talk. Do you want to sit on the bed?" Luke asked, looking at Noah warily.

"Sure. If you sit with me." Noah said and took a seat. He patted the bed and waited expectantly for Luke.

Luke nodded, moved to the bed and sat cross-legged on it, next to Noah. "I feel awful." he admitted.

"Why?" Noah cocked his head, taking Luke's hand. He grazed his fingertips across Luke's hand, giving the blond goosebumps.

"Well, I feel responsible for the way you left the room. I guess I should have laid down my guidelines before we began to kiss. I disappointed you." Luke said and cautiously looked at Noah to see his reaction. What he saw pleased him. Noah smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I know I came on strong, but Luke," Noah pulled his hand away from Luke's. He let out an audible breath and said, "It's just hard being a guy. You know how it is. Things can easily get carried away and tonight, I felt that you wanted to be with me too. I thought you really liked me."

"I do!" Luke's hand turned Noah's head while his other hand unconsciously rested on Noah's thigh. He gazed into Noah's bright, blue eyes with his concerned brown ones, hoping that he'd convinced Noah.

Noah's expression reflected his arousal. Luke smiled, happy that Noah believed him.

"What are you thinking? What are you feeling?" Noah's voice was incredibly deep and sexy. Luke felt a deep pulse inside him, throbbing out of control.

"I- I'd like you to kiss me." Luke spoke softly, yet it stirred up excitement in Noah. Luke could not deny that being alone again with Noah excited him as well. Memories of kissing Noah a short while ago flooded his senses and aroused him. He knew when he asked Noah back up here that they weren't really going to talk. He knew he wanted to kiss Noah again and chills of the upcoming taste of Noah's mouth made his heart race.

"I'd really like that." Noah smiled and cupped Luke's cheek before he kissed Luke. A low distant rumble of thunder sounded, a flash of lighting lit the backyard, then torrents of rain pounded the window outside. It was romantic. The sound of thunder reminded Noah of how his body should be crashing into Luke's with the same power as the storm.

Noah pulled away to look at Luke and felt drawn to him. Something he'd never felt before with anyone. Feelings for Luke that were buried, were surfacing and would soon be realized. Noah moved forward again, he planted a blistering kiss on Luke's lips that softened into an exploration of his mouth. His tongue was tentative at first, then more assured and confident. Luke's velvet tongue responded to Noah's. Noah wrapped both arms around him, an embrace that kept Luke from falling over as his mind was overrun with sensations. Luke cupped the back of Noah's head as he molded his body against the brunette's frame. He opened his eyes briefly to see Noah through the haze of heat. This is what he wanted. This heat was spreading along the underside of his skin, scorching him pleasantly. The tingling in his lips drew a hunger in his groin, gathering fullness to his cock. Somehow, Luke found himself on his back with Noah hovering over him, attending to his earlobe.

"Ah-ah, Ah-aaah, Ah, Ah-ahhh." Luke's heavy breathing filled the rooms atmosphere.

"God Luke, you sound so sexy... so-" Noah was interrupted when Luke brought Noah's head down, leading his mouth to his lips. Luke kissed Noah this time, unrestrained while bumping his hips up against Noah's.

Noah took a chance, damn the consequences, and cupped Luke's ass. He heard Luke moan, deep in his throat. Noah sighed in relief. It seemed that Luke was breaking his own rules. Noah felt a pang of guilt, but more importantly, he felt something for Luke. Noah had never been kissed with this amount of intensity before and it let him know how much Luke liked him.

Luke stretched his neck back to break the kiss so he could talk. He said, slowing his words, "Noah? I think.... I think that maybe... I want to...." He knew Noah wanted to have sex. He said just a while ago that he wanted Luke.

Noah held his breath. His first thought **wasn't** that he was going to win the bet, keep his car and make eight hundred dollars. No, his first thought was about Luke and what would happen after tonight.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Luke asked with a tender brush of his fingers in Noah's hair.

"No," Noah said, except that he was. For the reason that having sex with Luke would leave him disgusted with himself because he used Luke for a fucking bet. He didn't count on the feelings building within him for the blond. Feelings of not just wanting to satiate himself, but of affection and even respect for Luke. Luke was no innocent in the bedroom, but to Noah, Luke seemed so fragile, as if he'd break. Luke was truly the submissive bottom. His gaze compelled Luke to look at him. Luke's gaze instantly zeroed in on Noah's.... he looked like delicious temptation.

"Do you want to take the next step? Do you really want to be my lover... Luke?" he asked, then licked his lips. He didn't wait for an answer. He lowered his head and kissed Luke again, earnestly persuading Luke.

A zing of passion and desire shot through Luke's veins, rendering him breathless and dazed. His heart pounded with caution and excitement. Did he want to take this further? There was something about Noah that captivated him. He was comfortable around Noah and for some reason, he trusted him.

Noah's finger dragging down Luke's chest drew his attention. Luke's hand covered Noah's. He was fully aware that the contact of their hands raised the physical attraction he held for Noah. He stammered, "I- I-" He shrugged, feeling a little shy about saying it aloud. _'Just say it! Say 'Yes! I want you to love me.'_

"How do you feel about me, because to tell you the truth, I am enamored with you." Noah stated, catching a glimpse of frenzied lust in Luke's darkened brown eyes and a small smile on the savory lips he'd been tasting, nibbling and licking until this moment.

Luke licked his lips, compensating for the absence of Noah's and replied, his voice hitching slightly, "I like you a lot Noah." He stretched out and added, "At first, I was put off by you, but I believe your flirting and suggestive sexual advances are an act. I like you right now, just like this. We're talking and kissing and you're being a gentleman." Luke took Noah's hand and kissed it. A loud rumble of thunder made them both jump and laugh at their reaction to the storm.

Noah smiled with a wicked glint in his eye, speaking breathlessly, "I'm going to ravish you." He began by kissing Luke's temple, then his neck, tonguing Luke's adam's apple. Luke gasped when Noah's hand found the front of his jeans- rubbing him to full hardness. He closed his eyes and moaned, "Noaaahh..."

"I'm so ready." Noah said, sitting up. He unbuttoned his shirt, unfastened his belt, and undid his pants. Luke gulped, staring at Noah. He sat up as well and slowly took off his shirt, wondering if he was doing the right thing and wondering where the hell his willpower went. He stood up, pushing his jeans and briefs to the floor. He was completely naked when he slowly turned around to face Noah.

"Jesus Christ Luke, you're so..." Noah said, his eyes slowly dragging up Luke's body. Words couldn't do justice how Luke looked.

"Wow, you too." Luke said, eyeing Noah's body. He walked unsteadily to the bed as the fire's heat in his body reached his groin. Thunder echoed in the room again, matching the intensity of their beating hearts.

"Lay down." Noah nodded to the bed as he took a condom and a small container of lube out of his pants pocket and set it between the two pillows.

Luke crawled onto the bed and laid on his back. He resisted the urge to cover his erection.

At that point, Noah wished he had a pair of handcuffs. He could imagine Luke splayed out for him with his arms secured to the headboard- his for the taking to do whatever he wanted. Right now he wanted to touch Luke's irresistible, sexy body.

Luke lifted his hand and beckoned Noah to lay next to him. Noah did, with a smile on his face. The sensation of Noah's body next to his was incredibly sensual.

"Luke." Noah spoke quietly and gently and more quietly than Luke ever remembered. Noah's cock was full-blown and urgent, his hands burned to touch Luke, then abruptly they were. His smooth hands ran over Luke's skin hungrily, tracing his erect, sensitive nipple. Closer, he needed to be closer. Luke pressed tighter against Noah's body, his body arching into him. Noah's touch was dangerously exciting.

"You're so beautiful, precious. I want to make you mine." Noah murmured in Luke's ear.

Luke's blood quickened and the air in the room became thicker when the heightening awareness of how close Noah was occurred to Luke. His body pulsed and throbbed with each touch, each caress, each tender word whispered to him. He bit down on his lip to keep in his gasps of pleasure. Luke ran his hand down to Noah's erection. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the hardness under the soft skin and began to stroke him.

They moaned simultaneously before Luke stopped his motions. He took his hand off Noah's cock and placed his hand on Noah's cheek. "Noah, I can't wait anymore. I'm going to burst. Kneel between my legs, face me." he looked to his right and picked up the lube and the condom.

Noah opened his heavy lidded eyes when he heard Luke's pleading request. His breath had shortened and the state of his increased sexuality almost seemed desperate. He knelt between Luke's open legs and readied his fingers with lube. Noah's fingertips touched Luke's hole, eliciting a weak, wanting moan from Luke's mouth. Noah's voice cracked when he asked, "Is this what you want?" This was so different from being with some random guy. He cursed his lack of composure and confidence.

Noah asked, "Well, do you?" as he sensually circled the area around Luke's opening with his fingertip before pressing against the pucker. A cry of approval escaped Luke- he wanted it so bad. The sensations in Luke were building and building. He responded by wiggling his ass downward, onto Noah's finger. "Oohh" Luke moaned.

Noah smiled. Hearing Luke moan like that, affected his drive. He worked his finger in, then two others. He stroked over the swell of Luke's 'pleasure spot' within, electrifying Luke's central nervous system. Luke raised his shoulders and arched his neck back as a long, hoarse moan filled Noah's ears.

Noah breathed noisily, getting even more worked up._'Holy fuck! He's going to make me spontaneously shoot. God he's so hot!'_

Luke felt so good he didn't want it to end. It was a wonderful feeling of torment. When Noah caressed that spot again, Luke sat up, embraced Noah and gave him a deep, possessive kiss bound together by their hot flesh.

"Luke-"

Luke nodded, the unspoken question understood. He watched Noah roll on the condom before he raised his legs to go around Noah's body.

"Um..." Noah began. _'I always do 'em from the back. Oh well. Doesn't matter.'_ He guided Luke into position and settled into his own position by leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Luke's head. He pressed against Luke's entrance, feeling some resistance, then said, "Give in to me. Surrender." He pushed a little harder and ran his tongue over his lips as his cockhead slipped in.

"Ohhh Noah...." Luke breathed, feeling only subtle discomfort when Noah entered. He liked the way Noah was filling him.

Noah paused and gazed into Luke's eyes for signs of pain, but all he saw was a tender look and a smile. It was quickly replaced with an impatient look that said, 'More dammit!' In that moment, because of everything that led up to this intimate act, Noah had never felt so whole, so wanted, so happy. He thrust into Luke, hard and deep. Luke rocked to Noah's movements, moaning so frantically and uncontrollably that it brought Noah close to orgasm. Noah burrowed himself deeper, realizing what could be between them- something wonderful. He surrendered as well. Surrendered and allowed himself to feel affection for Luke.

Luke tilted his pelvis, the movement sent shudders of pleasure throughout them both. Luke ran his eyes and hands frantically over Noah's body.

Noah withdrew and shoved himself back inside smoothly, slowly, then rapidly. Luke murmured huskily, "Ohh yeaaa, like that Noah, **just** like that!"

Noah's orgasm was building, yet he kept his restraint. He knew exactly how to move inside Luke to produce those intense, heart-stopping, exotic sensations and vocalizations.

"OH SHIT NOAH! AHHH-"

"Keep your voice down." Noah grinned. "They'll hear you."

Luke's back arched, the back of his head pressed into the pillow as he uttered beautifully, "AAH- O-OK, Mmm..."

Noah thrust against Luke again, each stroke building the excitement. "So- Damn- Tight..." Noah panted. "UHMM! Do that again, squeeze me hard inside you."

"Almost.... almost...." Luke stiffened and gasped, experiencing euphoria wash over him. His legs clamped fiercely around Noah's ribcage and his arms around Noah's neck as he came due to the fact that Noah's abdomen was rubbing his erection.

For a long moment, Luke was unable to breath or move. The aftershocks of pleasure shook him to the core. He ran his hands up Noah's bare back, relishing in the sensuous feeling of damp skin and bands of muscle beneath it.

Noah finally let loose now that Luke had cum. He grunted several times, breathed and gasped and filled the condom with his release. He looked down at Luke's face as he erratically plunged in a few more times, then shuddered. "Fuck! That was-"

A knock on the door caught their attention. They turned to see that Casey had opened the door and was staring wide eyed with his mouth gaping open.

"Ahem!" Noah said, "A little privacy."

Casey shook his head and blinked. First, he saw Luke's kiss swollen lips and his disheveled hair before he noticed that their naked bodies were joined. _'Noah did it! He fucking did it! Shit!'_

"Case-" Alison pressed against his back and over his shoulder. She saw Noah's naked body on top of Luke. "Holy shit! Let's go." she said in shock and tugged on Casey's arm.

Luke giggled in embarrassment.

"Fabulous idea Alison. Go." Noah said and looked at the beautiful blond beneath him. He began to kiss Luke's lips again, even before Casey had the door securely shut. _'I think I'm falling in love him. I have never felt this way with anyone before. We didn't fuck, we made love.'_

_'Oh God, I think I love him! He has to be the best lover in the world. He made me feel so special. He made love to me.... to my body and my mind. He was so tender and gentle. I can tell he really cares about me.'_ Luke smiled up at Noah while running his fingers through Noah's dark hair. "Noah,"Luke said, wanting to disclose his feelings and emotions.

"Hm?" Noah answered, his lips on the side of Luke's neck. He spoke softly between gnawing on it, "You taste so good.... Shit, you were so good. You're so precious Luke."

Luke's his heart fluttered at the compliments Noah was showering him with. He moaned, letting his head sink to the side to encourage Noah to continue to devour his sensitive neck. "You were so good Noah. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Luke sniffled.

Noah raised himself up on his elbows. He stoked Luke's cheek and pulled Luke's bright and radiant gaze into his, seeing that a single tear had rolled down Luke's face. Noah brushed his lips against the tear and came close to kissing Luke's trembling lips. He whispered with compassion, "Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Luke sighed in relief. He had let his guard down and thought it was a possibility that Noah would get dressed and leave, then brag about fucking the new kid.

Noah's lips met Luke's again. He felt like he gave his heart and soul with this exhilarating experience they'd shared.

Noah walked downstairs with Luke following close behind. The lights were on in the living room and the group of friends were talking in hushed tones. They all looked up when Noah and Luke entered the room, but all eyes were on Noah.

Casey chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright Casey, I know you told everyone so I'm putting it out there." Noah turned and grabbed Luke's hand, pulled him close and smiled at him. He addressed the room and said, "Yes. Luke and I were upstairs getting it on."

Luke ducked his head when everyone stared at him, really stared. He turned beet red and stifled a nervous giggle.

"Good for you." Tyler said in a snappish way. He couldn't afford to pay two hundred bucks. Not all at once anyway.

Luke wondered why Tyler made that remark, but let it slide when Travis broke in suddenly, "On whose bed?! hope you cleaned up or at least aired out the room."

"It's fine. We didn't use your parents room, we used yours." Noah smirked as the room erupted in laughter. "Alright, we used the guest bedroom Travis, but uh, you may want to wash the comforter before your parents come home. You know, cum stains and all. Your parents might think you're actually getting something."

"Ha-Ha, smart ass. Then you two are sleeping in that bed." Travis said to Noah before turning to Megan and kissing her.

Noah faced Luke and asked, "Wanna stay down here for a while?"

Luke looked at the couples and shrugged. "Not really." he said, looking up at Noah.

"Luke and I are going upstairs to bed." he announced.

"Again?!" Will asked, amazed. Noah really did have it going on.

"No, unless anyone here wants to give me more condoms?" He looked around the room and stated, "Thought not." and smiled. He took Luke's hand, leading him upstairs and back into the sex and sweat scented bedroom.

Luke stepped into the bedroom and looked around curiously, his face heated up when he looked at the disheveled bed, reminding him that he had sex with Noah minutes ago. Did Noah feel anything afterwards like he had?

Noah began to strip. He saw Luke frozen to the spot and said, "Come on. Get naked. It's not like I haven't seen your hot bod before." he smiled.

Luke's lips turned up in a smile. He nodded and undressed as well. Noah shut and locked the door this time and snuggled under the blankets next to Luke.

"I had a really good time Noah. I'm glad you invited me." Luke said in the dark.

"Me too, on both counts." Noah turned his head and pecked Luke on the lips.

Luke's tongue compelled Noah's mouth to open, then he sank into a hungry kiss with all the passion he possessed. The contact with Luke's supple lips again sent vibrating sensations spreading along Noah's nerves. After breaking the kiss, he hugged Luke close, his chin resting on top of Luke's head, the silky, blond hair tickling his throat. _'Why do I feel like I never want to let him go?'_ He suddenly realized the truth, his suspicions were right all along. _'I want to tell him that I think I love him, but is this what that feels like? All I know is that I want to be around him as much as I can. It must be love. It's nothing I've ever felt before.'_ Noah closed his eyes, smelling Luke's hair, feeling Luke's chest rise and fall, and Luke's hands gently caressing his back.

Luke sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. He could smell Noah's cologne, hear his deep breathing, feel his breath on the top of his head and his arms wrapped around him. He smiled and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 10

TITLE- 'THE BET' 10

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Luke, Noah,

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing and mistakes

__________________________________________________________________________.

Sunday, the following morning...

Noah parked in the Snyder's driveway and turned to Luke with a private smile on his face. He laid his hand on Luke's thigh as he looked in his eyes. "I'll call you later."

Luke returned the smile. "Promise?"

Noah's gaze drifted over Luke's body thoroughly. "I promise, precious." he said affectionately, moving his hand to caress Luke's bare arm with his fingertips, giving Luke chills. "I have to work later, but once I get home I'll call you."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Luke kissed Noah goodbye. He had a good feeling about him. He waved and watched Noah drive a few doors down and park, then get out and walk into the house.

Luke turned and went into his house, whistling. He felt Noah's kiss lingering on his lips and that made him ecstatic. "Hi mom and dad." he greeted his parents in the living room before plopping himself carelessly on the recliner.

"Hi Luke." Lilly said, "How was your date?"

"Ahhh, fantastic." Luke grinned dreamily.

Lilly nudged Holden, who tore his eyes away from the tv to look at his son. "So, you must have gotten along with everyone. I'm glad you've made friends so fast."

"Yeaaaa..." Luke closed his eyes. Images of Noah entering and pushing his cock into his body set him on fire. He still felt Noah inside him and it felt wonderful.

Holden looked at Lilly and shook his head. "I think he's in love."

"So soon?" Lilly asked, before looking at Luke's face. "Ah, I see what you mean Holden. Luke honey," she said to her son. "Your father and I would like to meet Noah."

"Who? Oh Noah? Ok." Luke opened his eyes and sighed. "I'll tell him. I guess I should go upstairs to shower and change." he said, but made no move to get up.

"Wuke!" Ethan ran into the room and climbed up on Luke's lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too buddy." Luke tousled Ethan's hair.

"Where you go?" Ethan studied his brother's face. He put his hand on Luke's neck and said, "Owwie."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Owwie... there." Ethan touched Luke's neck with his finger.

Holden looked at Luke and laughed. "You have a... Ethan, that's a bruise. I'm sure it didn't hurt Luke." Holden said with a smirk.

"Luke." Lilly said sternly. "I don't find that attractive at all."

"Yes mom." Luke said, embarrassed that Noah had given him a hickey and his family saw it before he even knew he had it. However, in school tomorrow, he'd wear it proudly.

"Play with me Wuke?" Ethan said, rubbing noses with Luke. He giggled and did it again. Luke took Ethan by the armpits and stood up. He set Ethan on his feet and said, "Can't right now. Maybe later?"

With a doleful expression, Ethan stuck his lower lip out. "Hmmph!" he said disappointed and left the room.

Luke felt bad that he couldn't give some attention to his little brother right now and the sadness showed on his face.

"It's alright Luke." Lilly said, "There's a boy down the block. I met his mother and we set up a play-date for tomorrow. Once Ethan has a few friends, he won't bother you anymore."

"I don't mind playing with him, but I really need to change and stuff. Plus, I have homework to do, but I promise, I'll play with him later." Luke said, backing out of the room.

Lilly whispered to Holden after Luke left, "I think... I'm sure he and Noah..."

"It's none of our business, that is, as long as they played it 'safe' He's almost eighteen. We can't keep him in a protective bubble his whole life." Holden stated, looking at Lilly. "He'll always be our little boy, just like Ethan, but we have to cut the cord and trust him, allow him to grow and make his own decisions."

"I know." Lilly agreed, then whispered, "Could he be have been any more obvious. My goodness!"

Holden chuckled. "Remember our first time with each other? I couldn't stop smiling for days and days. I was so happy. I'm sure he is too."

"He's so happy he's goofy." Lilly laughed, taking Holden's hand. "I can't wait to meet Noah. He must really be something to make Luke float on air."

"Noah?" Cherie knocked on Noah's bedroom door.

"Yea?" Noah answered, zipping up his jeans.

Cherie walked into her son's bedroom seeing him dressing after his shower. "How was your date with Luke?"

Noah pulled a tee shirt over his head and answered, "It was great!" he gave her a silly grin. "I had a blast and I'm pretty damn sure Luke did too."

"Are you going to keep seeing him? Your father and I have been wondering why you don't have a boyfriend."

Noah ran his fingers through his hair and answered, "The right guy never came along until now."

"I'm happy for you Noah." she said, admiring her son. "Luke too. He's such a nice boy."

"Thanks." Noah said, facing his mom. "I really like him and he likes me too." He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Maybe sometime this week he can come for supper?"

"Sure. Ask him when a good night would be. Your father and I would love to get to know him better. He's put stars in your eyes." Cherie smiled and pinched Noah's cheek.

"Stop that." Noah said, holding his cheek. "I'm eighteen, you'd think you could control yourself."

Cherie laughed. "You'll always be my child Noah. Don't forget it." she said as she walked out of his bedroom.

Noah sat on his bed, trying to do his homework, but Luke's face invaded his mind, disrupting his concentration. He bit his pencil as he recalled the look on Luke's face when he first entered him. Luke was so beautiful. His face had registered shock then hunger for more and Noah gave it to him. He never thought doing it face to face with someone would be so extraordinary, but seeing the impassioned and desirous looks in Luke's smoky eyes, his mouth gaped open as he moaned and tried to form words on his lips, and his tongue that wet his dry lips as he gasped, made Noah cum harder than he thought possible. Even the feeling of Luke's arms and legs wrapped around his body was a turn on.

Noah dropped the pencil on his open book and laid on his bed. _'What will the guys say if I tell them no more bets, if I tell them I think I want Luke to be my boyfriend? Will they laugh at me and say I'm cock-whipped? Would they tease me and say Luke domesticated me? This is the problem that Luke had with his ex, Mike, who was in college and listened to his friends and dumped Luke. I can't do that to him. He's special and I don't want to hurt him. I don't care what Will, Casey, Travis or Tyler say to me. I'm done being a player... I think. What if I get bored with Luke? Fucking the same ass? I need variety, don't I? But Luke's ass was so... god it was superb. He knows how to move those hips too. Not many guys get into it, most just let me do my thing while they hold still, waiting for me to jack them off. God, Luke came without me having to touch him. That was spectacular. Shit, I gotta get this homework done before I go to work. How can I with this monster hard on?'_ Noah growled, got up and locked his bedroom door before he shed his jeans and briefs to attend to his needs.

[that night]

"Go fiss Wuke." Ethan said giggling.

"Fish... with a shhh sound. Try it." Luke said as he picked up a card from the 'pond' in the middle of the floor.

"Fwish?" Ethan asked. "You have a fwee?"

"Three?" Luke asked.

Ethan nodded eagerly.

Luke pulled the card with three purple fish on it and gave it to Ethan. "Do you have a nine?" Luke asked, looking up when his sisters entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"No Wuke."

"Yes you do stupid!" Natalie pointed to the nine in Ethan's hand. "That's a nine!"

"No, it's six!" Ethan argued.

"Guys. Stop it." Luke intervened. "Let me see Ethan." Luke held out his hand. Ethan gave the card to Luke and looked at his brother.

"This number in the corner is a nine Ethan. Count the fish on the card, there's nine of them. Six's are upside down and you're not stupid." Luke gave Natalie a harsh look.

Natalie stuck out her tongue at Luke. Faith nudged her and told her to stop, then looked at Luke. "You have a hickey!" she laughed and pointed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Not in front of... _him_." he looked at Ethan, smiled and looked back at Faith. "Got it?"

Faith knew this was her chance to get back at Luke for teasing her about liking Cory Gibson last year. "You have a boyfriend! Noah is your boyfriend and you let him kiss you on the neck." she teased.

"Faith, what part of not in front of _him_ did you not understand?" Luke asked between clenched teeth.

"Did you give him one too?" Natalie asked, not really understanding what a hickey was or how one obtained it.

"I am not discussing this with you two." Luke scowled. "Ethan, buddy," he said sweetly, "it's your turn."

Ethan studied Luke for a moment and asked worriedly, "Nowah is your boyfwiend?"

"No, he's... well, he's-" Luke sighed. What was Noah to him? Yesterday they were just friends, acquaintances really, then last night they were 'friends' that had sex with one another, and now....? Luke had no idea.

"He's a boy and a friend, ok? Your turn." Luke held his cards up and waited for Ethan to request one of three cards he had left.

Ethan sighed and put his cards down. "I'm tired." he yawned. Luke noted that it was Ethan's bedtime. He carried him upstairs, drew a bath and helped Ethan out of his clothes. "Get in. I'll get you some pajamas and clean underwear."

"Wuke! I want my Star Wars jammies." Ethan said adamantly.

"You got it." Luke smiled and went to Ethan's room. He grabbed the clothing and walked back to the bathroom. After Luke set the items on the counter, Lilly walked in and said, "Oh thanks for starting him on his bath. I appreciate it."

"No problem mom. I'm going to my room to read before I go to sleep. See you in the morning Ethan." Luke waved.

Ethan stood up. "No!" he yelled, "Stay wiff me."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Alright." Luke said. Lilly left and Luke hoisted himself up on the counter. He sat there while Ethan played in the water with a bathtub boat, sailors and an octopus.

"Ready to come out?" Luke asked after a while.

"Wash my hair Wuke." Ethan said, sinking the boat.

Luke lathered Ethan's hair and rinsed it with a large plastic cup filled with luke-warm water. "There." Luke smiled. "The sailors are tired buddy, lets put them on the boat so they can sleep ok?"

"Ok."

Luke drained the water and retrieved a bath towel. He held it out and picked up Ethan from out of the tub. He dried his body, then towel dried his hair. Ethan began shivering, so Luke quickly helped him get dressed in his pajamas. He carried Ethan to his bed and laid him down, then covered him up.

Ethan spoke through a yawn, "Read me a book." He pointed to his bookshelf.

Luke knew from reading Ethan countless books that his favorite was still 'Goodnight Moon'. He found the tattered, well read book and sat next to his little brother.

As he read, he noticed that Ethan's eyelids were getting heavy. He finished the book, set it on the nightstand and leaned down to give Ethan a kiss goodnight.

Ethan stirred and said, "Wuv you Wuke"

"Love you too hunny bunny. Sweet dreams." he ran his hand across Ethan's hair a few times before he stood to leave.

As Luke walked to his bedroom, he wondered how Noah was doing. He wished he'd call, but he had no idea what time Noah got off or when he'd started work. Luke laid on his bed, on his stomach with his arms crossed and his chin resting on his forearm. His body tingled with thoughts of last night and Noah.

_'I wonder if Noah has been thinking about me too. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't wait to hear his voice and see him tomorrow morning when he drives me to school. I hope he calls soon.'_

Luke laid his cell phone by his head so that if he accidentally fell asleep, he'd hear it. He continued to think, daydream and wonder as his eyes slowly closed.

A few hours later, Luke was awakened by his phone. Groggily, he answered it.

"Hi." he said, still half asleep.

Noah had returned home from work minutes ago. He'd already undressed and was sitting in bed. He said in a sexy voice, "Sounds like you were sleeping. I know what will wake you up. Wanna break a few rules? Come over and I'll sneak you into my bedroom for a quick lay." then he chuckled.

"Noah Mayer." Luke giggled, "How was work?"

"Boring, but I got some great tips." Noah smiled. "You know, like don't piss into the wind, don't stick screwdrivers into electrical outlets, don't iron your clothes while wearing them..."

Luke covered his mouth as he laughed hard.

"Luke..." Noah laughed, "Hey." he tried to get the blond's attention.

Luke tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't and Noah was getting impatient. Noah was tired, actually he was exhausted. He got an idea and said, "Luke, I jacked off thinking about you today." Immediately it was silent on the other line. "Luke? Are you still there?"

"You did? Really?" Luke whispered with disbelief, but at the same time he was aroused.

"Yea. Don't you ever touch yourself?" Noah asked, slipping his hand under the blanket. "I'm doing it right now as a matter of fact."

Luke heard a small whimper from Noah and sat up. "God, you are....? Right now?"

"Yes. I'm so hard too. Listen." Noah put the phone by his dick and thumped it a few times on the receiver. He put the phone back to his ear and asked, "Hear that? That was my cock."

Luke let out a shaky breath. He would never in his life believe he'd ever meet someone like Noah. He felt like he should be disgusted, and maybe he would have, had they not had sex the night before. In actuality he was rock hard too.

"Are you?" Noah asked in a deep voice.

"Am I what? Hard?" Luke asked, bit his lip, then answered quietly, "Yes."

Noah sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Tell me about it."

"It's hard. What's to tell?"

"No... tell... me... something." Noah gasped as he stroked himself. "Like a story... your first time or some... something... ahhh..."

"You want me to get you off over the phone?" Luke asked. He shook his head. Noah was a little weird he'd decided. "Ok, um.... how about this story. When I was fifteen, my mom hired a babysitter to watch my younger sisters and baby brother. She wasn't sure if I could handle everyone on my own. So this guy comes and he's twenty- something. My parents left to go out to dinner and a movie and-"

"Yea, keep going but get to the good shit." Noah breathed.

"Ok, well after we were all in our beds, he comes into my room and says he's just checking on me to see if I need anything."

"What did he look like?"

"He was kinda short, but cute. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He had a nice face." Luke said and continued, "So he comes to my bed and sits down. I was a little scared, but curious as to what he was doing. He reached his hand under my blanket and squeezed my cock through my underwear until it was erect. Without a word, he pulled off the blankets and my underwear. He stroked my cock, then went down on me. I swear I came right away. It was my first blow job and it was phenomenal. I came so hard that--"

"Uuuuh, Uhhhh, Ohhh Luke..." Noah moaned in Luke's ear as he erupted onto his chest.

Luke closed his eyes and imagined Noah cumming. He remembered Noah's face when he came last night. That look. The one that seemed to invite Luke to look into his soul.

"Jesus Noah... that was... man." Luke shook his head, his cock twitching- leaving a wet spot on his underwear.

"Your turn." Noah said, out of breath.

"Oh I couldn't." Luke begged off. "It's late, isn't it?"

"Almost eleven. Come on. I'll tell you a story." Noah tried to persuade Luke. "I was staying overnight at Casey's house. He's got a queen sized bed that we were sharing. Anyway, I was so horny that night and he was asleep, so I quietly and slowly pushed down my briefs and started wanking on my dick, up and down. God it felt so good Luke. Letting my balls breath and touching my aching, throbbing cock. So guess what, I'm so into myself that I'm shaking the bed as I go faster and harder while I'm rolling my nuts in my other hand. I began to shoot and bucked my hips up and down. Casey woke up when I yelled 'fuck' as I was cumming." Noah laughed. "At least he had the decency to let me finish."

"Oh my god! That had to be embarrassing."

"It wasn't too bad. He teased me for a while until I threatened to tell Alison that I was thinking about him while I was doing it. He shut right up!" Noah laughed.

"This was recently? Wow, your friends sure put up with a lot from you. Um, I didn't mean that in a bad way. You're just different, kinda out there- like a wild animal and your friends are all tame animals. That was stupid of me to say. I don't really know your friends that well. I shouldn't make judgments."

Noah smiled and commented, "You're rambling. And, my friends are your friends too Luke. They like you. Especially the girls." Noah chuckled. "So, that story didn't do it for you huh? It was pretty lame."

"No! I mean no, it wasn't. I liked hearing how you... do yourself, but I'm a little more reserved. You sound like you're fine jacking off over the phone and that's cool."

"Got it." Noah smiled. "But keep hanging around with me and I'll bury your inhibitions. I guarantee it. You'll be having phone sex with me, cyber sex and even more of the real thing."

Luke closed his eyes. Listening to Noah's voice calmed him. It didn't matter what Noah said, the way he said things and the deep mesmerizing voice he had, was what made Luke's heart pitter-patter at the moment.

"I better go." Noah yawned. "Tomorrow at 7:30, bright and early. Wear something hot for me."

"Like what?" Luke asked, his eyes flying open.

"'Night precious." Noah said with a smile, ignoring Luke's question and closed his phone, promptly ending their conversation.

Luke looked at his phone, pursed his lips and shook his head. He undressed and got into bed. He fell asleep as he sorted through his wardrobe in his head, picking out clothes that he thought Noah would like.

[Monday morning]

Luke showered and put on a dark brown, button down, short-sleeved shirt and tucked it into a pair of tight white jeans. He had a pair of dark brown dress shoes that matched and a dark brown belt as well. Deciding to leave the top two buttons of his shirt undone, he gazed into the full length mirror in his room and grinned. "If Noah doesn't think this is hot, I'm going to slap him upside the head and buy him a pair of glasses!" he said to himself with a chuckle.

Luke carried his backpack downstairs and sat at the table, receiving puzzled stares from his parents and giggles from his sisters.

"Wuke, you pwetty." Ethan grinned. "Pwetty Wuke!"

"Pretty?"Luke asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yes."

Faith laughed aloud. "Pretty is for a girl Ethan." She looked at Luke and added, "Why do you look like _that_?"

Luke shrugged as he took two slices of french toast, then added syrup.

"He looks very nice." Lilly stated, patting Luke on the shoulder before she set a glass of juice near his plate. "I'm sure Noah will think so too."

"You're dressing up for a guy?!" Faith laughed. "Why do you want to impress him anyway.... HE **IS** YOUR BOYFRIEND! I KNEW IT!!" she laughed.

"Wuke?"

"It's ok Ethan. She's teasing me. Besides, I heard you have a play-date today. Aren't you excited?" Luke smiled at his little brother, then gave Faith a sharp look.

"I wike to pway wiff you."

"I like to play with you too. But I bet you'll have lots of fun today while I'm in school." Luke assured Ethan.

The rest of the meal went well. Holden watched Ethan while Lilly took the girls to school. Luke walked outside just as Noah pulled up, surprising the blond. Luke looked confused for a moment, then walked to the car. He got in and looked at Noah. Before he could ask why Noah chose to pick him up, Noah stated with a look of desire, "Holy shit Luke." He stared. "Damn you look hotter than hot. Let's skip school and go rent a motel room for the day. Fuck you are so fuckable."

"Noah!" Luke laughed embarrassedly.

"Ok, Ok." Noah bit his lip, then licked it sensually while he gazed into Luke's eyes. "At least give me a kiss. A nice long one... to sustain me throughout the day."

Luke leaned over, into Noah, and met his lips and his eyes. Luke blinked once before he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. He felt Noah's hand on his thigh, inching higher and higher. Noah heard Luke inhale and a hint of a whimper when his fingers grazed his crotch. Noah wanted to reach into Luke's pants, but he didn't, or couldn't. Luke had a belt on and besides, they WERE in Luke's driveway.

Noah slowly pulled away, looking deeply into Luke's eyes. "I think I'm addicted to your lips." Noah spoke lustfully.

"I definitely can get used to kissing you like that every morning, between classes, after school...."

"In my bedroom?" Noah quirked a brow at him as he backed out of the driveway.

"Maybe." Luke smirked, flirting back. "No funny business though."

"Unless my parents are gone." Noah chuckled.

After parking in the school parking lot, Luke kissed Noah again. This time Noah kept Luke's head in place with his hands until Tyler knocked on Noah's window, forcing the two lovers apart. Noah sighed and cursed. After they got out of his corvette, Noah asked, "What?" to the four friends, staring with astonishment at Luke, then at Noah.

"What's going on dude?" Will asked in a whisper. "You won the bet already."

"Shut your trap." Noah said harshly, looking over his shoulder at Luke, who, thankfully was still on the other side of the car getting his backpack out. Noah turned to his friends and stated, "I like him, ok?"

"No way." Casey frowned, disbelieving that Noah could 'settle' for one guy. "You told me you wouldn't want to fuck the same ass over and over again, you need variety-"

"I changed my mind. So what. Deal with it. I'm off bets." Noah said sternly.

"Whaddya mean no more bets? You **have** to give me a chance to win my money back."Tyler said with a pleading look.

"Hi guys." Luke smiled, his face glowing happily.

"Hi Luke." Casey said, checking out Luke. His eyes traveled up and down Luke's body, seeing that he was dressed up. "Where's the party?" he asked in an amused tone.

"How's it going Luke?" Travis asked. "You must have had a great time at my house huh?" he glanced at Noah and winked. "I can't believe you're still hanging around with Noah. He didn't get on your nerves like he does with us? You must like him."

Luke gave a sideways glance at Noah and said, "He used to get on my nerves, but I like him. I should say, I'm _used_ to him." he grinned and took Noah's hand. The guys saw the gesture and raised their eyebrows at Noah, waiting for him to say something.

When there was a long pregnant pause, Will broke it by saying, "Well, you guys have a great Monday." then he left to meet Ella at her locker.

"I gotta go too." Tyler said and left. Travis, Casey, Luke and Noah walked into the school together.

_______________________________________________________________________.

Noah met Luke at his locker to walk with him to the cafeteria for lunch. "Looking hot, precious." he said to Luke, who beamed at him. "Anyone been hitting on my guy?"

Luke chuckled, "No. not with this on my neck." he said proudly, pointing to his hickey.

"Who gave you that?" Noah teased, touching the bruise tenderly, then caressing Luke's cheek.

"Some attractive guy I had a date with last weekend. Man was he awesome. I'm thinking of asking him out." Luke smiled. His lips were met with Noah's.

"Was he better than that?" Noah joked.

"Hm." Luke looked at the ceiling, pretending to think. "Can't tell. Better kiss me again so I can see for sure."

"You shit." Noah said in an endearing tone of voice and kissed Luke again. This time with his heart. He felt an urgent tap on his back and snapped, "What?!" before he turned around. When he did, he saw Mr. Adler and grimaced. Noah apologized, "Sorry sir, I thought you were one of my friends."

"You know the rules about kissing on school grounds Noah. I expect you to follow them." Mr. Adler stated sternly, then looked at the blond Noah had been engaged in kissing, "You too... uh,"

"Luke Snyder sir." Luke answered.

"Luke." Mr. Adler nodded. "Keep it clean boys." he said and walked away.

Luke blushed. "Holy shit! I thought we'd get detention or suspended!" Luke stated nervously and fidgeted.

"Relax. I'm his star pupil. He loves me." Noah grinned, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder and pulling him along to the cafeteria.

"Are we allowed to be this close to one another?" Luke asked, looking around at the students in the hall.

"Sure, why not?" Noah assured him. "Just no kissing- and of course no inappropriate touching or sex. Although, I heard that last year Jim and Connie had sex in the weight room. Who knows though. Rumors get started and blown out of proportion."

Luke and Noah brought their trays of food to the table. Today the girls were sitting next to their boyfriends instead sitting separately.

"Hi Luke!" Alison grinned. "Wow, you look really nice."

"Yea he does!" Ella stared, practically drooling, at Luke's tight white jeans.

Bess smiled, undressing Luke with her eyes. "You look really delic- um... handsome."

Megan nodded and agreed. "Too bad you're gay. I mean-" she blushed when Luke widened his eyes. He sat next to Noah and began to eat.

The guys looked at their girlfriends and rolled their eyes. "He didn't dress like that for you all." Tyler said with a frown directed mostly at Bess.

"So?" Bess said. "He still looks hot."

"I don't want to hear this." Tyler said, looking at Noah as if he should do something.

"He dressed for me. I asked him to and he did. So..." Noah said with a twinkle in his eye. "quit looking at MY eye candy."

Luke nudged Noah and let out a short giggle.

Noah came close to Luke's ear and whispered. "Hey 'eye candy' can I lick you later?"

Luke smiled and shook his head. Noah's teasing and insinuations were going to make him hard.

"Come on Luke, I don't like chewy candy. I like my candy hard and I like to _suck_ on it. How about it?" Noah flirted relentlessly. He licked Luke's ear and said, "That's just a preview."

The girls at the table were watching intently, getting flustered and flushed by watching Luke and Noah.

"Luke and Noah." Casey said with a pout. "Maybe you don't want to put on a show right here?" He glanced at Alison, who was sucking in her bottom lip.

"Oh, sorry." Noah said to Casey and the guys, but whispered to Luke, "Not really."

Luke smirked. He lowered his hand, putting it under the table to rest on Noah's leg.

Noah had just bit a slice of baked cinnamon apple and moaned, "Mmm that's good." referring to the placement of Luke's hand, not the food as everyone around the table was made to think.

Luke kept his eyes down, on his plate. With one hand he ate and with the other, he was moving his thumb back and forth on Noah's jeans, feeling his thigh tense and relax.

Noah continued to eat without engaging in any conversation. He was concentrating on not getting an erection, but Luke was making it clear he wanted him to get hard. What did Luke expect to do in school? He wondered. He whispered, "You have to stop. I don't want to walk around with a boner." Luke giggled and removed his hand.

___________________________________________________________________________.

Before lunch was over, the girls left to meet in the bathroom. As they were combing their hair and checking their makeup in the large mirror over the sinks, Alison said, "I think Luke and Noah make a cute couple."

"They do." Megan nodded, meeting Alison's eyes in the mirror. "I hope they start dating and Noah quits making these stupid bets with the guys."

"God, me too!" Ella exclaimed. "Luke is so sweet."

Bess giggled and said, "I bet he is! I'd love to find out. Jesus he looks so hot today!"

Alison's eyes got huge. "I know! I just want to eat him up! Him and Noah both!"

"Why are all the really, really, really hot guys gay?" Bess asked, "I mean, I love Tyler to death and he's really hot, but Luke and Noah.... god!"

"I wanted to see them kiss!" Ella shouted with a laugh. "Can you believe that? What is wrong with me?"

"I want to see them do MORE than that!" Bess giggled. "Seeing two cocks are better than one!"

"Stop!" Alison put up a hand while smiling. "I am ready to jump Casey's bones right now to the thought of those two getting it on."

"Did you see how tight Luke's pants were? Oh my GOD! You could see the outline **and** the size of his- _"you know what"_!!! Why doesn't Will wear clothes that tight?" Ella asked.

"None of our guys do. They're into that baggy look. I tell you. The guys in Oakdale must be ahead of the fashion than the guys here in Chicago." Alison predicted.

"Forget the front of his pants. Did you check out his tight ass?" Bess asked as she raised her hands and made squeezing motions with them. "Just... want.... to... pinch... his butt."

The girls laughed and finished putting on their lipstick.


	10. Chapter 11

TITLE- 'THE BET' 11

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Tuesday

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing and mistakes

**a/n**- Noah's thoughts are in the phone call. Luke wouldn't have known what they were, but I wanted the reader (you) to know what he was thinking.

_______________________________________________________________________.

Luke woke up earlier than he usually did. He smiled, thinking about the phone call he received from Noah, after Noah got home from work.

=---------------= last night=-----------------=

_"Hello?" Luke asked, barely awake. He didn't hear a word. He turned on the bedside light and looked at his cell phone. He had it upside down. He turned it right side up and put it to his ear, hearing, "Luke? Luke? Are you there? Hello?"_

"I'm here." Luke smiled. "You woke me up."

"Oh? Didn't know nine o'clock was your bedtime." Noah teased.

"I was tired." Luke explained with a yawn.

"Were you dreaming?"

_"As a matter of fact, yes I was- about you."_

"Me?" Noah asked with a happy grin. "What was it about? Us having sex on the bed at Travis's? Because I daydream about that over and over and over again."

"Actually, it was about us kissing each other- all over." Luke closed his eyes and sighed as the dream started to dissipate in his mind.

"So... do you have a hard on or what? Tell me." Noah asked, getting hard himself.

"Yes." Luke answered. "Really hard."

"Hmmm." Noah closed his eyes. "Touch yourself. Grab your cock."

Luke was about to protest, but he really needed to cum- really bad. "Ok." Luke said dreamily, squirming out of his boxer briefs.

"Are you?" Noah asked, remembering what Luke's cock looked like. Long and pink, thick and hard, with a smooth, dark red and engorged, flared head.

"Yes, Mm,mm-"

"God, I wish I was there to watch you. Stroke it. Slow at first. Nice and easy."

"Ummnn" Luke moaned, then let out a sexy squeak as he raised his hips high. He never thought he'd do this, ever, but Noah's voice was so persuasive and sensual. "Uhh, Noah... mmm-nnn-"

Noah's heart fluttered out of control at the sound of Luke saying his name in an impassioned manner. "Go a little faster."

"Aaah, already am.... g-god." Luke imagined Noah kissing him. Sucking on his ear, kissing his neck, licking his chest and abdomen, touching his dick, fingering his hole and finally.... finally entering him. "Ohhhh" he moaned again, his hand moving faster.

"That's it. Jack that cock for me Luke. Make yourself cum for me. I really wish I could be there. I want to taste you."  
__

With Noah revealing that bit of information, Luke erupted, breathing heavily in Noah's ear, cussing softly and grunting periodically.

"That's it Luke. God you sound so sexy." Noah said, cumming as well. He hadn't let it be known he was getting off too because he wanted to concentrate on listening to Luke.

"Uh,Oh,Noahhhh..." Luke bit his lip as he came off his euphoric self-gratification.

Noah let out a long, deep groan as he finished cumming and dropped his dick. It landed on his abdomen and twitched before diminishing in size.

"You too?" Luke asked, reaching for the tissues on his nightstand.

"Mmm yeaaa." Noah purred.

Luke smiled. "I wish I could taste you too."

"I'll put some in a baggie for your lunch tomorrow."

"Ick!" Luke laughed.

"Just for that remark, maybe I'll hold out on you." Noah flirted.

"No you won't. You like my mouth. You've said so. You've kissed it, tongued it and I know you want to fuck it with your cock."

"Christ, Luke." Noah said excitedly with a wide grin.

"You're rubbing off on me, getting me out of my repressed sexual shell." Luke confessed teasingly with a chuckle. "I like working you up too."

"You DO work me up- without even trying usually." Noah admitted. "I have to be with you soon. When can we get together?"

_  
"I'm not sure."_

"Well, I can't wait. It has to be soon. I have to talk to you, then maybe we can... have a little fun.... and by fun, I mean have sex." Noah said in a rousing voice, tickling Luke's ear. **'I want to ask him to be my boyfriend. I hope he says yes. Wait, of course he'll say yes. He likes me. I wish I could ask him now, but not over the phone. I want to see the look in his eyes when I tell him I'm falling in love with him and that I want him to be with me.'**__

"Sex? What's that?" Luke teased. "I thought we made love. It sure felt intimate to me."

"You're right. It was special. Very different from sex and it certainly was not fucking."

"How many partners have you had anyway?" Luke wanted to know because it sounded like Noah had never made love before, that it was all about getting 'some'.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, don't wonder anymore because all that matters is you now, not one single person from my past."

"Aw, that is so sweet."

"You're so sweet. Listen, I have to get washed up here and get to sleep. There's a certain blond I have to drive to school tomorrow and I don't want to look like I'm half asleep and disheveled. God forbid I have dark circles under my eyes. He'll think I'm ugly!"

"I doubt you could ever look ugly."

"Thanks, but you didn't know me in third grade. Big head, missing front teeth, unruly, wavy hair..." he laughed.

"Sounds like me," Luke chuckled, "but I was a little chunk. Glad I thinned out."

"You? Now I have to see pictures of you in third grade."  
__

"Well, I had chubby cheeks."

"I bet you were adorable." Noah snickered. "So, I guess we'll talk later about getting together, alone."

"Alright Noah. Goodnight."

"Yup. Oh and hey, have sweet dreams of me." he teased.

=---------------=end of call=---------------=

Luke rose out of bed, gathered his clothes and went across the hall to the bathroom to shower. He spent a lot of time getting ready. He made sure his hair was perfectly styled and that the clothes he chose to wear were flattering. If anything, Luke knew the girls would like his low-rise, skinny jeans and the dark green shirt he'd tucked into them. He knew the color brought out the green flecks in his eyes and he was using it to his advantage.

* * *

Noah sat up and scratched his head as he slowly woke up. He too picked out clothes that complimented his eyes and his body before he took his shower. He was excited to see Luke today. He wanted to make a date with him so they could be alone to talk, kiss and hopefully have a repeat of what happened Saturday night at Travis's house. He couldn't believe that one person could make him change so drastically. That because of Luke, he'd fallen in love and wanted, actually wanted, a boyfriend. He'd swore to his friends that he'd never fall into that trap of being committed to one person, but he had. Luke satisfied him. He enjoyed Luke's company, his intellect, his humor and of course the physical attributes of the blond. He was a knock out.

Noah decided that he would invite Luke over after school and ask him to be his boyfriend, then they could take their time and kiss, touch, undress, caress, and make love. Noah couldn't wait. He knew Luke would be so happy to be his boyfriend. He was too, for that matter. He knew he would get razzed by his friends, but he didn't care anymore, not as long as he had Luke. Luke was everything he'd been missing his whole life.

After Noah inhaled his breakfast, he took his book bag to his car. He looked down the block and saw Luke exit his house, so he started his car and turned down the radio. His stomach did a flip flop when Luke neared. Noah was ready to undress him right now because he knew that Luke dressed like that for him. Luke sat in the car and smiled and Noah knew he was done for.

Noah stuttered, "H-Hi."

"Hi Noah." Luke's eyes ran the length of Noah's torso. "You look really nice today."

"So do you. I had no idea your eyes were that green." Noah looked into them, wanting to stay lost in them forever. "So gorgeous."

Luke's face turned a deep, beautiful color of rose and his body blushed hotly. Noah snickered and cupped Luke's warm cheek, bringing his face forward and laying a passionate kiss on his lips. "You're delicious too." Noah smiled, his hand lingering on Luke's face.

"Thanks Noah." Luke acknowledged softly due to Noah's forthright convictions.

"I can't wait to get you alone. Can you come over after school?" Noah asked as he lowered his hand to put the car in reverse.

"Sure. Your mom and dad won't be home?"

"No. they're going out with their friends. Dinner and bowling." Noah stated as he drove to school, resting his hand on Luke's thigh. Luke sighed contentedly and covered Noah's hand with his own.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" Luke asked. He already knew what Noah wanted to 'do', but he wanted Noah to say it.

"First I want to talk to you, then I want to undress you and make that dream you had come true. I want to kiss you ALL over."

Luke involuntarily made a small noise, causing Noah to grin. "Then I'm gonna suck you, make you cum and taste you. Mmm, I can't wait. I bet your spunk tastes as good as your mouth."

"Uh, I don't know about that." Luke turned to stare at Noah. _'He's so raunchy!'_

"What? You're telling me you never tried it? Never curled your finger and scooped some up off your chest and sucked it off? Come on Luke. Where have you been, hiding in a closet?" Noah asked, doubting Luke was that innocent. Was Luke too embarrassed to admit to tasting his cum? Didn't he wonder what he tasted like? Noah had tasted his when he was fourteen and loved the taste of it, and has ever since. Surely Luke had been curious and licked it of his finger at some point in his life. Hadn't he?

"If I had, I'm not telling. My lips are sealed." Luke answered. "I don't want you to know everything about me right away. I'm keeping some secrets to myself."

"Well I do." Noah disclosed in a seductive tone. His voice was low and breathless, stirring up tingly feelings in Luke's groin.

Luke's curiosity was piqued. "You have?"

Noah glanced at Luke and parted his lips, his tongue snaked out and ran along his top lip, then his bottom one. "Yup. All the time."

Luke's chest rose visibly. He blinked heavily and imagined Noah on his bed, sucking the cum on his fingers and licking them off. "mmm" he moaned softly.

"Yea 'mmm'. Noah chuckled. Luke was so obviously aroused and turned on. "Maybe I'll give you a live show after school. I don't mind being an exhibitionist... for you."

"God Noah.... I **really** hope school goes fast." Luke uttered impulsively. He choked back a startled laugh and glanced at Noah.

Noah winked at him and raised a corner of his mouth in a half smile.

In the school parking lot, Noah asked Luke politely to go ahead without him. When Luke was gone, Noah's friends exited Tyler's van and walked over to him.

"Here." Casey said, laying two one hundred dollar bills in Noah's hand. "Have a blast spending it." He said sarcastically.

Travis and Will paid Noah in full, but Tyler only had seventy five. "I'll pay you the rest by next week." he promised.

"I still don't know how you did it." Casey crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Now you want to 'settle' for Luke."

"Why is that?" Travis asked. "I mean, there are other guys out there, why him?"

Tyler and Will looked at Noah, waiting for an answer.

"He's what I want. Come on guys. You have girlfriends, why them, why not another girl?" he shot back and smirked. "You chose who you chose for the same reasons I chose Luke."

"Pert boobs?" Casey laughed, the others joining in.

"Long sexy legs?" Tyler added and chuckled.

"No!" Noah laughed loudly. "Nice ass, nice body, great kisser, and he's got looks and brains too."

"Brains?" Will shook his head. "No one needs brains if they're willing to get on their back."

"You're bad." Tyler said, but laughed anyway. "What are you going to do with the money?" he asked Noah, eyeing him putting the money in his wallet.

Noah winced and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." he answered. He really didn't know. He was feeling guilty for taking it, but hopefully he'd get over that and buy something for Luke with it.

"I bet I know." Travis said. "A nice plasma tv."

"Those cost over two thousand, dickhead." Casey punched him in the arm. "I bet he'll use it for his car. He can get an awesome stereo system put in it."

"I don't have plans for it. Let's talk about something else. Come on." Noah said ashamedly before he started to walk to the front of the school. His friends joined him, but talked to each other about their girlfriends.

_____________________________________________________________________.

**[after lunch]**

Luke and Noah reached for each others hands at the same time as they exited the cafeteria. "Thanks for lunch Noah." Luke glanced at him with amorous eyes.

"Anytime precious." Noah brought Luke's hand up and kissed it. "I'm glad you're so easy to please." he chuckled. _'I just want to burn through this eight hundred. I shouldn't have taken it, but now I'm stuck with it. If I spend it on Luke, I won't feel so bad.'_ He tried to rationalize his actions in such a way that he wouldn't feel so guilty because he did have strong feelings for Luke and he knew what he'd done was wrong. God forbid if Luke found out. He debated over telling Luke, just to soften the blow in case someone ran off at the mouth, but he didn't know how to bring it up. _'Hey Luke, remember going to Travis's? Well I seduced and fucked you on a bet for eight hundred bucks! Let's go spend the money, oh and by the way, I fell in love with you before we did the nasty.' Yea, that will work really well. I am fucked. I'm giving the money back tonight. I don't want it. It's 'dirty' money, tainted, and keeping it would be wrong. It's proof that I'm an asshole for making the bet and taking the money after I knew I fell in love with Luke.'_

Noah stopped at his locker and took out his books for his next class, then they started down the hall to Luke's locker. Noah glanced sideways at Luke and asked, "So, are we still on for after school?"

Luke grinned. He was ecstatic. "Of course. Oh Noah? I really want my parents to meet you soon."

"Uh, ok.... I guess." Noah said, then looked down at his books. "Shit, I forgot my Trig homework. Go ahead, I'll meet you at your locker and we can walk to class together." He smiled and looked around cautiously before pecking Luke on the cheek. "I want your lips, but that will have to suffice.... for now."

Luke chuckled and said, "Go. I'll see you in a few." He watched Noah leave before he rushed down the hall to his locker.

"Tyler is absolutely livid!" Bess stated, looking at Alison, Megan, and Ella. "He handed over seventy five bucks this morning. I guess we won't be going out for dinner and a movie anytime soon."

"I told Casey I lost respect for him, but I don't think he gets it." Alison added. "To mess around with someone's emotions is just messed up. Luke really likes Noah by the show of affection he's been giving him. Noah likes him too. I can tell. He's never hung onto a guy this long."

Megan chimed in. "I'm never going to have sex with Travis. He keeps trying with me, but forget it. He can beat off for all I care. Imagine, making a bet on who you can or cannot fuck! Granted, we turned a blind eye to it before, but this time....." she shook her head in disgust for letting it happen and not intervening more persuasively.

As Luke neared the girls, he overheard Megan and frowned. _'What did Travis do? Mess around with another girl?!'_

"Eight hundred fucking bucks!" Ella grumbled. "Poor Luke, he's worth more than money. I wish Noah would have lost his precious car, then maybe he'd realize he can't mess with people and their feelings. I am so disgusted with Will and all the guys for making that bet."

A loud gasp came from Alison when she saw the blond standing near them with his eyes widened and his face frozen in shock. Her heart went out to him and choked out, "Oh my God, Luke."

The other three girls turned around, their faces turning pale, then reddening in embarrassment.

"I was a bet?" Luke whispered, trying in vain to remain calm. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He had been played and betrayed?

"Uh..." Bess said and looked down.

"Luke," Ella tried to hug him, but he stepped back on weak legs and shook his head at her- warning her to stay away.

"You all knew and you didn't tell me? You...." Luke looked at each girl, feeling naked and exposed. He realized he was the brunt of the clique's game. Their entertainment. He was just a bet and everyone he knew was in on it- the four girls and their boyfriends... and Noah, who played him right into his hands... right into bed.

Luke ran to his locker and grabbed his books and considered skipping trig. class. He didn't want to see Noah ever again, but he didn't want Noah to get the best of him either. He had fallen for the brunette, but he could easily fall out of love with him just as fast, considering what Noah had done to him. It was an unforgivable, cruel act. Only someone without a conscious did shit like that. Travis, Will, Casey and Tyler weren't much better since Luke figured that one of them suggested it- or maybe they all thought it up together. Luke had always wondered why Noah approached him that first day at lunch, now he knew why. He also knew why Noah was so flirtatious with him. It was simply to get into his pants. Luke sighed and sat in the first row in the classroom. He hung his head, pretending to look busy by turning the pages in his book.

_'At Travis's, Casey and Alison walked in on us. Was that planned? Did they witness us together so Noah had proof? Then downstairs, Noah announced that we did it. He had to let them know he won!! That bastard! No wonder everyone stared at me. And there was Tyler's snippy remark to Noah- 'Good for you.' Tyler was sore that he lost the bet.'_ Luke realized that his reputation was shot and all of his, no, all of **Noah's** friends must have been laughing at him behind his back- at his vulnerability, at his stupidity, at his naivety of being tricked. He wished he'd never moved here. He wished he never met the dark haired, handsome guy named Noah. _'I hate him!'_ Luke sighed sadly again. _'How can people be so cruel? Why me? Had Noah done this to anyone else? I can't be the only one, can I?'_

Noah strode into the classroom with a smile. He stopped at Luke's desk and bent down before whispering in a sexy voice in Luke's ear, "Here you are. I was at your locker waiting for you. Anyway I've been thinking, you should stay for supper tonight, after we talk in my room and by talk, I mean make out again. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you give me a blow-job." He teased, curling Luke's hair around his finger.

"Leave me alone." Luke leaned away from Noah's annoying presence.

"Hey, what's going on? Luke?" Noah asked with concern, trying to get him to talk to him, but Luke ignored him. "What happened between us walking from my locker to coming to class?"

Luke decided to speak and get rid of Noah, "A lot. Now get lost or fuck off, I don't care either way." He looked at Noah's astonished face and found himself equally surprised by the harsh comment he'd made. Luke shook it off and glowered at Noah, who now, was shocked by the intense anger in Luke's eyes.

Noah had no idea what had happened, why Luke was mad at him, and why he was acting like this. He went to his seat a few rows behind Luke and frowned at the back of Luke's blond head. On auto pilot, he handed in his homework, watched Luke, and wracked his brain. He ran though each and every word they had said to each other before class. Not one thing stood out. Not a word, a look or a touch, that could have made Luke this furious. Noah couldn't wait for the end of class to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to date Luke exclusively and planned to tell him that tonight.

Luke sat in Trig class, with the feeling of Noah's eyes on him. He used all of his energy to contain the rage he had for Noah and Noah's friends. He couldn't concentrate in class. He kept thinking how stupid he'd been, thinking that Noah felt something for him when all the signs were in his face the whole time- the sexual talking, flirting and touching. Now he knew why Noah seemed so interested- and here he thought he was really lucky to find someone he liked and fell in love with, even though it was too soon to have 'those' feelings already. Luke looked down and scribbled in his note book Noah Mayer is an asshole. Noah is a fucking whore. Noah can go fuck himself. I hate Noah. I hate Noah the asshole Mayer. Noah is a liar a deceitful bastard. Then he thought sadly, _'And I fell for him.'_

Luke hightailed it out of the classroom just as the bell sounded. He took a left instead of a right and went to his next class with the wrong books, but he didn't care. The teacher would send him to his locker once class started and by that time, Noah would be in his own class already. He just hoped that he didn't run into any of the others. The girls were embarrassed, he could tell, but the guys? They would laugh- because that's what guys did when they pulled 'one over' on the new kid. Luke didn't know why Noah had still been talking to him after he won the bet. _'He got what he wanted, unless.... he's trying to put in more time with me. That prick! He wanted to see how far he could take this before he got caught. Or maybe he didn't think he was going to get caught.'_ Luke fumed, clenching his teeth and hardening his eyes. _'I'm such a fool! God I want to get him back for what he did to me!'_

Noah walked by Luke's locker, seeing that Luke wasn't there. _'He flew out of class. He must be really pissed off at me. I suppose suggesting a blow- job may have set him off, but why? I was half joking. Maybe Casey and the guys know something I don't?_ Noah walked to Casey's locker, seeing Will, Tyler and Travis there as well. "Hi dorks. What's up?"

Casey looked at Noah with a wince. Tyler uh-oh'ed and Will and Travis stared at their feet.

"Well?" Noah looked at his friends. "What is going on? Did one of you lose a bet and have to suck off the other three or something?"

No one laughed. Instead, Casey looked at Tyler and shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Nuh-Uh man, you." Tyler said shaking his head. "I don't wanna get punched."

"Why would I punch you... or any of you for that matter?" Noah asked, putting his hand on his hip and stepping closer to whisper, "What the fuck is going on. Luke is acting funny too. Is there something in the school's water or what?"

"Uhh..." Casey motioned with a finger for Noah to come closer. He whispered in Noah's ear, "The girls were talking in the hall before last hour, about Luke and the bet. Alison said Luke heard them. I'm sorry dude."

Noah froze, holding his breath. He finally blinked and mumbled, "Oh my god. Oh shit, poor Luke. Oh god. I have to talk to him now." He turned and stepped away. Travis reached out and grabbed his arm. "He left."

"What do you mean he left? Left to go where?"

"We assume home." Will spoke up. "I saw him go to his next class, but then he came out and jogged to the front of the building."

"Did any of you talk to him? Did you say anything?" Noah ran his hand through his hair frantically, panicking about how Luke was feeling right now.

"I said 'hi', but he wouldn't look at me. He's understandably pissed off, at all of us I'm sure." Tyler said, watching Noah's face crumble.

Noah bit his lip and said, "I'm going outside to see if I can find him. If he's not there, I'm leaving school. You guys cover for me. Say I was sick and had to leave immediately."

"Let him be, Noah." Casey suggested, "Give him time to think about this."

"Think about what? That he was just a bet? No! I need him to know that he wasn't JUST a bet to me. Yea, I took the money, but... whatever. Bye!" Noah ran down the hall and pushed the outer doors open. He ran across the front lawn to the parking lot calling, "LUKE!" and saw a station wagon drive off. He could see though the passenger window that Luke's head was lowered. Noah hoped he wasn't crying because he sure as hell felt like he was going to. "Dammit!" he cursed and pounded his fist on the side of his thigh. He took out his keys, unlocked his car and drove after Luke.


	11. Chapter 12

TITLE- 'THE BET' 12

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER- Still Tuesday. Recap, Noah drove after Luke to talk to him after Luke found out he was a bet.

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing and mistakes

__________________________________________________________________________.

Noah sped to Luke's house, gaining on the station wagon. He pulled in right behind Lilly in the driveway and quickly got out of his car before Luke even opened his passenger door.

"Go in mom. I need to get this over with." Luke glanced at Lilly, handed her his backpack and watched her go inside without one look at Noah. Luke's head reeled from the unexpected turn of events. It unnerved him that he had more questions now than he had before.

He pressed the button to open the garage door, then he stepped out of the car. He didn't look at Noah either, but knew the brunette would follow him inside to try and explain. _'Explain? Try giving me lame excuses and lying to my face!'_

The smell of oil and gas filled Luke's nostrils. He heard Noah's shoes hit the concrete floor and echo. He felt his presence in the garage. He turned and demanded after a moment, "What the hell did you do? You.... I..... was a bet?"

Noah swallowed hard. Anger disappeared from Luke's face, replaced with the real emotions he was grappling with. It pained Noah to see Luke try to cope, trying to hold back, trying to swallow his tears while he sniffled. Luke became aware that Noah hadn't answered his question, a sure sign of guilt.

"I heard the girls talking Noah. I want to hear it from your mouth. I want to hear how you played me, used me, and fucked with my head. Answer me DAMMIT!"

Noah looked down, reacting strongly to the truth of Luke's words. "It's not like that." he said softly.

"What is it like then, asshole?" Luke yelled, his anger about being the target of a 'game' was rising. He should have stuck to his rules. He'd made them to protect himself from being a one night stand and he broke them, just because a handsome guy threw some attention his way. Why did he let Noah have sex with him, what happened at Travis's house? _'He seduced me with his voice, the words he was saying and with his body. I am so weak!'_ Luke tried not to look at Noah as he paced the garage.

"Luke," Noah began in an apologetic tone, knowing this was his only chance to make things right with Luke. He chose his wording carefully, hoping Luke would hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'm done betting with the guys. I want to be with you. Just you. I want to start over. Can we start over? Please?" he asked with desperation and fear that Luke would cast him aside.

Luke looked up and finally gazed at Noah with fire burning in his eyes. He stammered crisply, "So, I- I'm part of your new beginning, your new start?"

"Yes. I would like to begin again, with you." Noah looked at Luke with his head slightly lowered, as if he was afraid to look at Luke square on. He had lost all confidence and he felt like a heel. The lowest of the low and he wasn't sure how to get himself out of the deep hole he'd dug for himself.

Luke's hands rested on his hips as he leaned forward aggressively. He demanded, "How come you never thought making bets was wrong before you fucked with me?"

"I was encouraged by the guys?" Noah wanted to take the lame excuse back as soon as it came out of his mouth. He winced, knowing he sounded heartless and like the biggest asshole in the world.

It brought Luke to shimmering anger. He gaped, then scowled at Noah. With a sardonic slant to his lips, he said bitterly, "You are pathetic! You have no remorse do you?! You don't care what you've done to me or the other guys you screwed. All you care about is the satisfaction of having sex and getting paid for it! You're nothing but a fucking SLUT!" Luke abruptly turned and walked away from Noah. He was shaking badly from anger and distress.

Noah's eyes glistened in what little light there was in the garage. He walked to Luke and put an arm around him, pulling him against his side. "Luke-"

Luke recoiled when Noah touched him. Horror filled Luke as he gave a scathing look to Noah. _'How __dare he touch me!'_ "Get your fucking sleazy arm off me!" Luke screamed.

Noah's heart sank and he dropped his arm. "I don't want to lose you!" Noah said truthfully in desperation.

Luke sighed sharply and looked at Noah ferociously. "You don't get to have me." Luke growled.

Noah asserted with optimism, "I love you Luke and I'm sorry. I can't say it any better than that."

Luke scoffed at Noah's absurd choice of words. "How dare you! How dare you throw the word 'love' around like that! You don't love anyone but yourself!"

Noah couldn't tell if Luke was furious or disappointed. Possibly both, he decided. "I do love you." Noah stated, his confidence completely shattered because he wasn't accustomed to being in a position of weakness.

"I can't stand you! You ruined my life a hundred different ways! What you did repulses me- it's sickening how you seduced me for money!"

The stark reality of the situation hit Noah as though someone was punching him in the chest. Noah's brimming tears blurred his vision. His chest grew heavy, his throat became thick and closed in on him. He grit his teeth against the tears, but they flowed and fell despite himself. Sorely wounded, Noah begged Luke to see reason, "Luke, please. I DO love you. I didn't mean to deceive you."

"You didn't mean to?! You're nothing but a liar! You knew what you were doing!" Luke shouted in excruciating mental pain. Noah didn't know the meaning of love. Luke doubted Noah even knew what the term friendship meant.

Noah ceded and admitted it aloud, "Ok, I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, I didn't want to lose my car, but-"

Luke gnashed his teeth and in anger and bitterness, he raised his hand and slapped Noah across the face with all his strength. The sharp sound resonated in the garage. Noah's head whirled on impact in the direction of the blow. Satisfied with the force of the slap, Luke roughly pushed Noah out of the way. He was out of the garage before Noah could stop him, walking unsteadily and disoriented on his feet. _'So he didn't want to lose his car. He'd rather hurt me than give up a fucking vehicle! He says he loves me, but he loves that stupid car more than anything in the world, wait I take that back, he loves sex and winning bets and his car. He's incapable of loving a person. He's shallow and superficial. I should __have seen it before. Why didn't I see it?_

Noah's head twisted in the other direction to see which way Luke went. "Luke! Come back, let me explain!" He ran after Luke. Luke hadn't got far.

"No!" Luke protested before he turned around.

Noah gazed at Luke's earnest, soulful eyes, noticing that he had tears welling in them. Noah's conscious pricked at him even more than before. Luke's weeping touched Noah more than he thought it would. "Luke, please?!" he pled as his own tears fell.

Luke threw his hands in the air. "Noah! Just go fuck with someone else, then go fuck yourself! I'm done!"

"No...."

Luke's voice became thunderous, "I wish we never moved here. I wish I didn't sleep with you. I wish I never met you. You're dead to me Noah. I won't acknowledge you in school or anywhere else. Don't to talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me." He threw in with disrespect, "I don't want anything to do with a promiscuous, money grubbing.... **whore**! "

Noah's head jerked back at Luke's harsh words.

Luke continued, "Now you don't have to pretend to like me. You can go on to your next bet, have your sordid indiscretions- I don't care. Oh, and I hope you do something useful with the money." Luke looked down and murmured, "I'm worth eight hundred measly bucks. How humiliating."

"I don't want anyone else and I'm done betting! I was going to give the money back!" Noah cried with desperation, trying to convince him, but Luke's his quiet tone told him the truth that Luke's words couldn't- Luke didn't want him.

Luke let out a disbelieving huff, turned around and left.

This time Noah let him go, watched him leave. He slumped his shoulders. In fact, his whole body felt weak. He'd lost the very first person he'd ever loved because of a stupid bet. _'I should have known better. As soon as I began to have feelings for him I should have called the bet off. What am I going to do? How can I win him back? I need him in my life. He made me so happy.'_


	12. Chapter 13

TITLE- 'THE BET' 13

SUMMARY/CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER-

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language.

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

My editing, my mistakes

kinda fluff and boring. Sorry. One of those 'bridge' chapters.

________________________________________________________________________________.

Luke was very sullen the next day at breakfast. He was teased by his sisters, but ignored them and didn't defend himself. Ethan wanted to sit in his lap, but Luke told him no. He didn't see the disappointed look on his brother's face or hear him ask, "Why Wuke?" with his big eyes.

"Mom, I need a ride." Luke said. "Noah and I aren't friends anymore. In fact, we never really were. He just pretended to like me."

"What gives you that idea? I thought you and he were getting along great since you had that date with him. You've been so happy."

"Do I look happy now?" Luke snapped. "I'm sorry. Trust me. He's not my friend and he never intended to be. He and his friends.... they like to pick on the new kids." Luke lied. He couldn't tell his mom he'd been a bet.

"Aw, Luke. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll meet other people and become friends."

"It doesn't matter. This is my last year of High School and I don't need friends. I'm there to learn, not talk to stuck up Chicago teens."

"Alright. I can give you a ride." Lilly's eyes darkened with sadness for her son as she patted Luke's shoulder. The girls and Ethan stared at Luke. He popped the yolk on his 'eggs over easy' and dipped the fork in, spreading the yolk all around his plate. He dropped his fork and looked up, seeing the puzzled looks on his siblings faces. "What?" he grumbled.

"Nothing." Faith said as she quickly looked down. Natalie looked away too, filling her mouth with a bite of toast.

"Wuke sad?" Ethan asked. "I be your fwiend."

"Thanks Ethan. You're my only friend." Luke mumbled before the doorbell rang.

Lilly walked from the kitchen to the front door and opened it, seeing a tall, handsome teenager.

"Uh, Hi." Noah said, all of his thoughts of what he wanted to say to Luke was lost when his mother unexpectedly opened the door. "I'm Noah Mayer. I'm here to pick up Luke for school."

Lilly looked over her shoulder, then back at Noah. She stepped outside and closed the door behind herself. "He doesn't need a ride. I'm taking him." she said, crossing her arms.

"I sorta need to talk to him. I want to apologize again." Noah swallowed nervously.

"He's inside right now feeling like crap because of what you and your friends did to him. You know, you and your 'clique' don't know my son and you chose him to play a trick on?! Luke has been nothing but nice to you. He thought you were his friend, possibly even more than that and you guys cut him down. Well you are not welcome here **Noah Mayer**. Kindly leave." Lilly stood her ground even when Noah asked, astonished, "He told you what happened?"

"Of course. When my son is harassed and picked on, he tells me and his father. We have no secrets here."

"He told you we picked on him?" Noah asked.

"Yes Noah." Lilly said with an exasperated sigh.

Noah was relieved to find out that Luke didn't tell his parents the circumstances of the ending of their friendship. "Well, I didn't mean it. What I mean is... what we did was wrong, but me and the guys really do like Luke. We want him as a friend and I especially like him. I really do!" Noah said, seeing Lilly's doubtful face. "Please believe me!"

"Why? I don't know you. All I know about you is that you and your pack of wolves hurt my son's feelings by pretending to be his friend." Lilly said sternly and protectively.

"Look, I know you don't know me.... but.... I'm telling you the truth now. I want to date your son. I really, really like him. What me and the guys did was mean and I'm so, so sorry that he was hurt. All I want is another chance." Noah held his hands together as if praying. "Please Mrs. Snyder." he said with hope and desperation.

Lilly stared at Noah for a long time. Noah's brows were raised. He had a look of helplessness about him and the distinct look of sorrow, in addition to the pleading and anxious look, in his blue eyes. She could see how her son had fallen for Noah. She nodded slowly, knowing that Noah was serious and not just trying to make peace with her to befriend Luke, then knock him down again. "Alright. Ok."

Noah blew out a breath, relieved. "Oh thank you so much. You won't regret this!"

"I hope not. You can't drive him though," Lilly spoke more gently now. "not until you and he get this squared away."

Noah nodded enthusiastically. "Ok. I'll make that happen, you'll see." he promised as he walked back to his car. He had to think of a way to build Luke's trust in him again. To make Luke 'want' to come back to him. As he was driving to school, an idea came to him. Luke was a romantic, so Noah was very secure with the thought that his plan would work. He'd have to wait until tonight after work to carry it out. He smiled, sure that Luke would be his.

Noah parked next to Tyler's van. The guys piled out and approached Noah.

"What's up?" Casey asked, standing next to Noah. "You forgot someone." he said, looking in the car.

"Yea, well. After what happened he won't be seen with me." Noah muttered.

Tyler spoke up. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, we can make a bet on that bagger you never got around to doing."

"I'm done with that shit!" Noah said sternly, glaring at Tyler. He turned to Casey and said, "I'm not sitting with you guys at lunch. I want to be alone, oh, and you all should apologize to Luke. What we did... the bet... what I did... ugh! Just tell him you didn't mean to hurt him. Please?"

The guys were speechless. They'd never seen Noah so grounded and serious before. They watched Noah walk away, then saw Luke get out of a station wagon.

Will chuckled. "Mommy drove him."

"A station wagon. How humiliating." Travis laughed too.

Tyler tapped Travis's arm and Casey tapped Will's shoulder. "Knock it off. He can't help it." Casey frowned at his friends.

The four of them became sober as Luke glanced at them quickly, then ducked his head as he walked across the grass to the school.

Luke's breath became short and shallow. _'Oh god. Was Noah over there? I didn't look long enough to see. I hope they all steer clear of me today. I am not in the mood to face any of them, even the girls.'_

"Let's go." Tyler said. They walked quickly and approached Luke from behind.

"Hey Snyder." Casey said.

Luke ignored him and the knot in his stomach. He kept walking, picking up his step a little more.

"Luke." Travis said and touched his shoulder.

Luke spun around and looked at him with an intense gaze. "Leave me the hell alone! You all had your fun with me. I get it. Ha-Ha." Luke laughed sardonically. "You pulled one over on the new, naïve guy. Congratulations for making me feel like shit!" Luke turned away.

"Wait." Casey pulled Luke back. "We all want to say something."

"Oh yea?" Luke asked sarcastically, shaking Casey's hand off his arm.

"Yes." Travis said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too Luke. I'm really sorry." Will said humbly.

"Luke, I am sorry as well. What we did was stupid." Tyler looked Luke in the eyes, seeing wariness.

Luke's eyes drifted to Casey and waited for him to talk.

"Guys, go in. I want to talk to Luke alone." Casey said and watched Travis, Will and Tyler leave. He turned back to Luke and spoke remorsefully, "Luke, me and the guys, Noah included-"

"What? Noah can't speak for himself now? He has you guys acting as a buffer?" Luke asked ill tempered.

"No! Now listen."

"I don't have to **listen** to your bullshit Casey!"

"Don't be a baby!"

Luke hardened his stare and waited with his teeth clenched.

"Ok," Casey said more calmly. "We made this bet with Noah before we got to know you, but now that we do, we like you. You're cool."

"So let me get this straight. Just because you 'got to know me' you all feel remorse for what you've done? What if you hadn't got to 'know me' then all of this would have been fine, you all could have lived with it because you didn't know me? Didn't 'care' about who you were hurting? So, you're saying Noah would be moving on to the next guy, the next target, the next victim!" Luke asked, his voice rising. "Tell him there's some fresh meat in the sophomore grade!" Luke whirled around and stomped away.

"Shit." Casey muttered and ran after Luke. "Hey, it's not like that. Noah-"

"Noah.... what?" Luke spat as he took the steps to the front door.

_'I think Noah loves you? No, I can't say that! Noah should be the one to say that if that's how he feels- if he hasn't already. What can I say? Oh...'_ Casey coughed and said, "Noah is done with betting. He told us. He doesn't want to do that anymore and we wouldn't condone it if he did anyway." _'Oooh, that didn't sound good for Noah!'_

Luke lifted the corner of his lip in disgust. "So you, Travis, Tyler, and Will have morals now and would stop Noah from doing another guy. How very upstanding of you." Luke snarled sardonically. "Don't talk to me anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that! Jesus! Ok. I'm very sorry for the way we acted, taking your friendship for granted and using you like we did, but really Luke, we all like you a lot. Will you hang out with us at lunch?"

"Not a chance." Luke said as if he were nauseated before he walked heavily and firmly away, keeping his chin up and his spirits high. He felt good about telling Casey off- and Noah too, yesterday. He hoped now they'd leave him alone.

As Luke turned the combination on his locker, he happened to look at the front of it. He saw a message written in colored pencil;

Luke huffed. He unzipped his backpack, grabbed a pencil, and erased the heart and the message. He pushed so hard that his pencil broke in half. He cursed, then opened his locker. He scowled at the box of expensive chocolate truffles he saw on the second shelf. _'Dammit! He knows my locker combination. I wonder if I could get a different locker.'_ Luke took the box out of his locker and noticed that there was a gift tag on it;

Luke walked to the end of the row of lockers and dropped the candy in the garbage can. He shoved his backpack into his locker and turned around, spotting Kyle walking in the hall. He remembered him as the guy Noah said he hooked up with just once. Luke wondered if he was a bet too.

Luke stopped the blond haired junior by calling out, "Uh, Kyle right?"

Kyle looked in Luke's direction and saw a blond waving at him. He smiled and walked up to Luke. "Hi." Kyle said, checking out Luke. "What's hanin'?"

"Not interested, but I want to ask you something... that is, if you have time?"

"Yea. Shoot." Kyle laughed, pretending to pull the trigger of the gun he made with his fingers.

"You've been with Noah. You've had sex with him, right?" Luke asked with a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Noah 'with the fucking huge hot rod' Mayer? And I'm not talking about his car either. Yea! Man he's good huh?" Kyle grinned, patting Luke on the shoulder. "We should form a club. 'The men of Noah Mayer!' or how about, 'Noah Mayer did us!' Oh, Oh! I know, 'The guys Noah Mayer has-"

"Shut up for a minute." Luke said impatiently. "Do you know the circumstances of why he hooked up with you?"

Kyle shrugged. "I've heard rumors that his friends bet him that he couldn't fuck me, but he did and man..."

"Whatever. I don't need to know. How do you feel about that?"

"'bout what?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said with annoyance, "That you were just a bet."

"Oh! Yea, well I could have said no, but who'd say no to him? I mean he's gorgeous."

"But you were _used_. Doesn't that make you mad enough to want to punch something or someone?"

"Hey, first of all, I was not used. Well," Kyle scratched the back of his head. "maybe we used each other. I've lusted after him since last year. When he propositioned me, it was like a dream come true. I'd like to see him again or go on a date, but he's not like that. Believe me I've tried. I asked him out a few times and he's always busy. I can take a hint."

"I think we should find other guys that have been with Noah and have been used unknowingly in a bet."

"Dude, didn't you hear me?" Kyle questioned. "Why did you do it with him then? Why didn't you say no? I mean, he came on to you right?"

Luke nodded.

"And you didn't think anything of it?" Kyle laughed.

"No. he didn't ask to 'do' me right away. We were becoming friends, then in a moment of weakness, I gave in and we made love."

"Huh?" Kyle narrowed his eyelids. "You made love? No," he said and shook his head. "He just fucks, at least that's what he did with me."

"Not me. We kissed and made out then-"

"HE KISSED YOU?"

"Yea."

"Noah Mayer?"

"Yes."

"Noah Mayer with dark hair and beautiful, electric-blue eyes, muscular frame, cute smile, charmer..."

"Yes."

"Damn! You're lucky. I wanted to kiss him goodbye when he left my parents house, but he just pecked me on the lips and left. You kissed?" Kyle shook his head.

"Yes, kissed and everything that leads up to doing 'it'."

"YOU had foreplay?! Shit! All he did was get me ready to take him and we did 'it' and that was it. So did he stick around afterwards or leave?" Kyle smirked, knowing Noah wouldn't have stuck around.

"We went to sleep in the same bed and woke up in the morning together. Is that really that unusual for him?"

"Yea, from what I've gathered. You know, I ask around." Kyle hung his head, knowing that this blond was the only one who got through the tough exterior of Noah's heart. "What's your name anyway?"

"Luke. So, you really aren't bothered by the fact Noah did this to you? Got money for 'doing' you?"

"Hey, if I got laid by him and he got paid, then everyone's happy. I feel honored actually."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Honored?" Luke looked at him as if he were crazy or stupid. Maybe Kyle was both? "He disrespected you!"

"Luke, look at it this way. I was a willing participant and you were too. You could have said no, but you didn't and now you want to blame Noah for your mistake of having sex with him. For me- I don't care that he received money. He chose ME. It's almost like a privilege. I've heard he's turned down other guys- guys his friends pick out for him. Think about that."

"How many guys?" Luke asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Don't know. Not as many as the look on your face is telling me that you're thinking." Kyle laughed. "Maybe a dozen? I don't know. Does it really matter?"

"Not anymore." Luke mumbled. "Thanks Kyle."

As Noah approached Luke's locker, he saw Kyle and Luke talking and heard Kyle say, "Anytime Luke. If you want to get together later, let me know. See ya." Noah watched Kyle walk away before he looked at Luke.

Luke was considering Kyle's offer to talk more about Noah later, but Noah broke into his thoughts.

"Luke?" Noah asked. _'What were he and Kyle talking about? 'Get together later' is what Kyle said. Are they going on a date?'_

Luke glanced at Noah, then gave him the coldest look possible before he walked away.

"Did you like my gift?!" Noah called out anxiously with a troubled expression on his face.

"Yea." Luke shouted over his shoulder, "The garbage can loved it." He laughed, yet still hurting from Noah's twisted game. How could Noah ever justify what he'd done? Luke did see reason in Kyle's explanation, but Luke hadn't been out to get laid. He was out to fall in love and he had, regrettably.

__________________________________________________________________________________.

Luke held his lunch tray as he surveyed the cafeteria. He saw a half empty table and took a step in that direction. He ignored the girls- Alison, Ella, Bess and Megan. They were standing and waving at him to come to their table, but there was no way in hell he was going over there. He couldn't act like what they all had done was ok and blow it off like Kyle did. He was angry, frustrated and hurt by their actions and deception. He walked to the table he'd chosen to sit at, feeling that everyone in the room was watching him. He heard whispers and could feel the stares, but he kept his head up. He was firmly resolved to keeping his dignity and maybe earn some respect because outwardly, he didn't let it show just how bad he felt.

"I'm going over there." Alison stood up. Casey did too and said, "No, sit back down."

"Why? I want to tell him how sorry I am. Right girls?" she looked at her friends, who nodded.

"Don't. He's really angry. We tried to talk to him this morning. It didn't help." Tyler said and took Bess's hand.

"Give him a few days. Maybe he'll get over it." Travis said.

"Get over it?" Megan looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I hope he doesn't. You don't deserve to be his friend. He's a good person and you 'bet' on him, you all and Noah." She pointed at the guys.

"Yea!" Ella said eyeing Will. "We tried to get you to call off this bet, but you guys wouldn't."

Alison sat back down, followed by Casey. "I apologized to him, for what it's worth." he whispered to Alison.

"Yea, well that wasn't enough, was it?" she looked sadly at Luke, sitting by himself, eating alone.

"Where's Noah anyway?" Megan asked.

Travis pointed to a table near Luke's. "He didn't want to sit with us. He wanted to be alone. I hope he's not still angry."

"Angry? Why?" Megan questioned. "What happened?"

Tyler sighed and said, "I'm a mindless idiot, that's what happened."

"What did you do Tyler?" Ella asked hesitantly.

"I told him we could make a bet. I know! Don't give me that look. I just thought it would take the sting out of how he was feeling. You know, sex makes me feel better."

"You are such a dip shit!" Bess hissed.

"I know." Tyler said.

"They both look so lonely." Alison said, looking over her shoulder at both of them. "I wish we could get them together."

"Go bet Luke he can't get Noah in bed by tonight." Travis laughed and received a slap on the arm from his girlfriend, Megan.

"Ouch! That hurt." Travis frowned and rubbed his arm.

"Good! Next time you make a smart ass comment like that, I'm going to aim higher- on your face and if we're standing, I'm aiming lower- at your crotch, with the toe of my shoe."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would. We're not using what's in your pants so putting it out of commission isn't a problem for me." Megan said with a smirk.

"Yea, but I use it!" Travis replied.

"Hey." Casey said. "I don't think we should interfere with Noah or Luke. They'll have to work this out themselves. We've done enough."

"I agree." Will said. "Let them figure it out."

"I've never seen Noah this upset before. I think he fell in love with Luke." Tyler said.

"I bet he did." Alison answered. "And we all saw that Luke had eyes only for Noah. He really fell too. The poor baby."

The girls all had mournful faces and pouty lips as they looked sadly at Luke. The guys just looked at each other and shook their heads. They could all just imagine their girlfriends crowding around Luke like bees to honey, wanting to make him feel better.

Noah looked up from his tray. He couldn't eat or drink. He was busy running scenarios through his head about what he was going to do tonight. He rehearsed each line, perfecting it. He remembered Lilly telling him to give Luke time, but Noah really wanted to show Luke how truly sorry he was. If it took him forever to get Luke to get it through his head that Noah loved him, he was willing to go to that length. His gaze fell on Luke. He was sitting at the end of a table, by himself, eating lunch slowly. Noah felt a pull, but he didn't get up and go to Luke. He knew Luke needed time and he could afford to give it to him- out of respect- until tonight.


	13. Chapter 14

**TITLE- 'THE BET' 14**

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language. My editing, my mistakes

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Thank you for bringing this storyline to me. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES- PLEASE READ****......**

**Use of the song by Thelma Houston- Um yea. Don't know how to credit her, but it's her song. I didn't write it, didn't play the music for it and I didn't sing it. It's all hers.******

**I know half of you are on the fence and some of you fell off. (my lame attempt at a joke. I know- I know... I'm sick, meaning ILL people, and not in my right mind, as if THAT'S a good excuse) Anyway, my point is...I found these quotes and wanted you to see both sides of the fence regarding Nuke and forgiveness. It all depends on how you look at things. The glass is half empty or half full. Enough of my mouth. ******** Please enjoy.**

*-*Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future.  
- Paul Boese

*-*Being sorry is the highest act of selfishness, seeing value only after discarding it.  
- Doug Horton

______________________________________________________________________________.

Luke arrived home in a foul mood. He was happy that it was Friday and that he wouldn't have to see Noah or Noah's friends and their girlfriends. He was sick of their stares and especially the guys trying to engage him with a 'hello' or 'hi'. They had seemed sincere in their apologies, but Luke's feelings were too fresh and he needed time to come to grips with what happened to him.

He immediately dodged the living room, hearing Ethan calling for him, and ran upstairs. He knew his little brother looked up to him and admired him, but he wasn't in the mood to play and he certainly didn't have any patience. He didn't want to lash out at Ethan and take his anger out on his little brother because of something that wasn't his fault.

_'Noah Mayer... he's just a damn manipulator, a schemer... Who in the world would be calling me?'_ Luke wondered as he dug his phone out of his backpack.

"Let me guess..." Luke muttered under his breath, checking the I.D. "Great, just great. Hello." Luke said annoyed as he clenched the phone to his ear.

Noah was taken aback for a moment. He knew Luke was furious, but the sound in his voice from that one tiny word conveyed dislike and lack of respect. "Hi?" Noah asked shyly.

"What do you want? To know the Trig homework? It's page 56, do the odd problems. Bye." Luke said hanging up before he dropped the cell phone on the bed. He grit his teeth when the phone rang again. This time he picked it up and answered with rage, "I have nothing, absolutely nothing to say to you Noah!"

"I know, but just wait. I have something to say to you. Luke..." Noah began and heard Luke huffing into the phone. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Just name it."

"Go to hell. Can you do that for me? Thought not." Luke spat and hung up, his anger rising so fast that he was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Another ring and Luke glared at the phone and grabbed it.

"Leave me the hell alone. Stop calling me, stop talking to me, stop looking at me! Just STOP!" Luke yelled, calling attention to himself. His mother heard him and took the stairs to his bedroom.

"I want to tell you--" Noah began, but was cut off.

"Yea, that you're sorry and you didn't mean it and that you love me and a bunch of other bullshit." Luke growled with his brows furrowed.

"I can't say it enough. I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me." Noah said in a gentle, quiet voice, feeling intimidated by Luke's anger and his venomous words.

"Well I don't. I don't believe you Noah." Luke closed the phone and hoped that Noah wouldn't call back. Lilly knocked on his door. "Come in." Luke said drearily.

"Honey?" Lilly asked with sensitivity as he walked into the room. "What is it?" She sat on the bed next to him and slid an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"It's Noah and his moron friends. He keeps calling, bugging me and apologizing over and over, but I don't believe him."

"You don't think he's being sincere? Why?" she asked while rubbing his back.

"I don't know." Luke answered without meeting his mother's eyes because he couldn't explain the details of what happened between him, Noah and Noah's friends.

Lilly thought Luke was being unreasonable. He had told her that Noah and his friends pretended to be nice to him, but that it had been all an act. Noah wouldn't keep calling if he wasn't serious about trying to make amends. Lilly was shocked that Luke was still taking this personally. He had a forgiving nature, so she didn't know what to think of the change in her son's personality. She decided that it was due to the move and Luke feeling alone because he didn't have his usual friends to hang out with.

"Well sweetie, I know you and I know you are a very compassionate person. I know this hurts right now and you don't want to forgive Noah and his friends, but with time, I think you can. Don't let this bother you so much. I hate to see you suffering needlessly. In my opinion, you could accept their apology and get past this instead of it eating you up inside."

"Mom... you don't know..." _'the whole story'_ "nothing." Luke's shoulders lowered.

Lilly kissed his cheek before standing up. She glanced back at Luke when she stepped outside of the door and said, "Think about it honey. Give Noah and his friends the benefit of the doubt and give them another chance."

Luke nodded just to placate her. He had no intention of considering what his mother suggested. However, when he laid on his bed with his hands laced under his head, he couldn't help but think about Kyle and their conversation.

_'If Noah cares so much for me, loves me like he says, why did he go through with the bet? He could have canceled, but then he'd have lost his car. Would his friends really have made him give up his car? I don't think so and Noah should have known better too. Guys and their stupid games. How did I get myself in this predicament? Kyle said Noah doesn't 'make love' and yet he did with me. Ok, so he does really like me, but I don't think he loves me. He didn't love me enough to call of that bet.'_

Luke ran his hands down his face as he moaned, confused.

________________________________________________________________________________.

Noah sighed and put his phone on the table. His father came home and felt the depressing mood in the dining room. He noticed that Noah hadn't greeted him nor had his son looked up from the table.

"Hi Noah." Winston said, taking a chair and sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

Noah looked up and said with honesty, "I've done something terrible to someone I fell in love with."

"Luke?" Winston asked.

With his eyes downcast, Noah replied guiltily. "Yes."

"You're in love?" Winston was too overjoyed to worry about what Noah had done. "Does he love you too?"

"I doubt it. Not after what I did to him." Noah murmured.

"Want to tell me what has you so down? How bad can it be?"

"Pretty bad. I used him, but that's all I'm saying. I've apologized, called him several times, written him notes, bought him candy- which he threw away. I don't know what..."

"To do?" Winston finished, seeing his son's tears.

"Yea." Noah whispered. "I feel like shit. What I did makes me feel disgusted with myself."

"Sounds like you have to forgive yourself before you expect anyone else to forgive you." Winston said with empathy and care. He took Noah's hand and squeezed it. "Find out how to do that and you'll figure out the answer Noah. You're a good son and I know you. I know you wouldn't intentionally set out to hurt someone."

Noah ducked his head in shame. "I did though. I don't know how to get over this..." Noah sat up straight, drying his tears with one hand. "Maybe I do, but it's gonna take time. I guess since Luke won't give me the time of day, I have all the free time in the world."

"That's my boy." Winston said and patted Noah's shoulder when he stood up.

"Thanks for the talk dad." Noah smiled, looking up at the proud look on his dad's face. It made him feel better. Now he had some phone calls to make.

_______________________________________________________________________.

**[later]**

"Hey Tyler." Noah said, looking into the van. "Where are the other dorks?"

"Getting all gussied up to go out with their girlfriends." Tyler replied, wondering what Noah was doing with the two large boxes he was putting into the van. "Need help?"

"Nah. I got it." Noah said setting the other box into the van and sliding the door closed before getting in. When they were on their way downtown, Noah asked, "Aren't you going out with Bess tonight?"

"She can't. Mr. Adler conveniently grounded her this weekend. That jerk has it out for me. Why doesn't he like me?" Tyler glanced at Noah.

"Dude, he has to know you're banging his daughter. What's to figure out?" Noah chuckled.

"You think he knows that?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Duh!" Noah laughed outright. "I bet he taps her phone."

"Can you even tap a cell phone?" Tyler gasped.

"I don't know. I'm giving you shit." Noah chuckled and slapped Tyler on the arm. After they had been driving for a while, Noah pointed and said, "Park there."

Tyler pulled over to the curb and squinted. "Here?"

"Yea. Will you grab a box and follow me in?" Noah asked as he got out of Tyler's van.

Tyler sat in his seat for a moment scratching his head. "Ok." he shook his head and got out.

______________________________________________________________.

Noah and Tyler exited the building. Tyler was in shock and stopped Noah by grabbing his arm. He asked, "Why did you sell all that shit?"

Noah shrugged. "They're just things. I didn't really need any of it. And using the money I won to buy it was wrong. No, I take that back, making bets and taking the money was wrong. I shouldn't have treated those guys like pieces of meat. They're people with feelings."

"Dude!" Tyler exclaimed. "I feel like I don't even know you."

"I'm still the same. I just got a slap of reality... right in my face, that's all." Noah motioned to Tyler's van. "Want to grab a bite to eat while we're downtown?"

"Sure." Tyler said, walking to his vehicle. "Where to?"

"Riley's is fine. I feel like breakfast." Noah answered.

Before they entered the restaurant, Noah told Tyler to go in and get a booth. Once Tyler was out of sight, he called Luke. He wanted to see if he was in a better mood and if they could talk amicably now. Unfortunately, his call went straight to voice mail.

Noah paused and said, "Hi Luke. I don't mean to bother you, but I want you to know that I'm still sorry and I still love you. Have a great night."

_______________________________________________________________________________.

Luke was sitting at the dining room table trying to eat. Noah's phone calls had shaken him and he had no outlet for his anger. He looked up from his plate and stated, "I'm going out."

As he pushed his chair back and stood up, his dad asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. I need to clear my head." Luke answered, looking at his mom.

"I come Wuke?" Ethan asked, looking at Luke. He wondered why his brother had been so sad the last few days.

"I- Uh- I-"

"Pwease?" Ethan begged.

"Alright." Luke sighed and nodded. "Go put your shoes on."

Ethan excitedly ran from the table.

"Luke," Lilly began. "if you really don't want to take him, I'll find something for him to do."

"No, it's alright." Luke said, "I owe him some attention anyway."

Faith and Natalie were quiet. All they knew was that Luke was grumpy and that he hadn't talked about Noah in a while.

"See you later." Luke waved.

Outside, Ethan took Luke's hand and grinned up at him. "Thank you."

"For what bud?" Luke looked down and smiled.

"A walk." Ethan started to swing his and Luke's hand.

Luke dreaded walking past Noah's house as they rounded the last leg of the block. He sighed with relief, seeing that Noah's precious car was gone. He was confident that Noah wouldn't come out of the house and confront him, stating everything over again what he'd already said so many times before.

"Carry me." Ethan stopped and lifted his arms.

"Carry you? We're almost home." Luke laughed. He squatted and hoisted Ethan on his back, giving his brother a piggyback ride, bouncing him up and down, spinning around, making Ethan giggle. They walked up the steps of their house where Luke lowered him. Still crouched down, Luke said, "Thanks Ethan. You made me happy."

Ethan kissed Luke and answered, "Me too!" then he patted Luke's cheek and turned to go inside the house.

Luke sat on his bed with his phone in his hand. He was about to delete Noah's message without listening to it, but he ended up playing it back anyway. He listened and rolled his eyes. Noah made his blood boil. When would this feeling end? When would the feeling of love-hate for Noah fade? _'I AM still angry. I have things that had been left unsaid that I need to get off my chest.'_

_________________________________________________________________________________.

**[Sunday morning]**

Luke walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned and locked the door so he could have some privacy. He towel-dried his hair and chose the clothes he was going to wear. He had put on his briefs and a pair of jeans when his phone rang. Sighing deeply, he tossed his shirt on the bed and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. It was a number he didn't recognize. He answered with a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Yea, who is this?" Luke asked, sitting on the bed and frowned as he tried to place the voice.

"Me, Casey. Alison is here too. We want to talk to you, if you'll listen."

Luke was curious and muttered, "Go on."

Casey smiled at Alison and nodded, Expressing his regret over using Luke as a bet, he said remorsefully, "Well, I just want to beg your forgiveness. Travis, Tyler, Will and I have been talking about this in detail and we are so sorry. Just a minute." Casey said and handed the phone to Alison.

"Hi Luke." Alison said, sounding ready to cry. "The girls and I really, really like you and we're so sorry that we didn't tell you. I guess we thought that Noah would have backed out at the last minute and canceled the bet because we all saw how much he adores you."

Luke scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid? All Noah cares about is Noah Mayer."

"No he doesn't and that's not why Casey and I called anyway. We want to apologize. The girls and the guys. They'd call, but we all decided that would be overkill. So Casey and I volunteered. Please Luke. We're all just sick about this."

Luke was silent for a long time. He was angry at the group, but mostly at Noah. "I guess. But, I need to separate myself from you guys for a while, just until I feel better."

"Oh thank you!" Alison cried. "We'll give you all the time you need sweetie. I mean it! We all want you back with our group. We all love you Luke. Again, thanks!" Alison made a kiss sound into Casey's phone before she closed it and looked at her boyfriend with relief. "He said yes!" She flung her arms around Casey, toppling him over on his bed.

"Wait up there girl." Casey said right before Alison rained kisses on his face. "What is up with the..." Casey said in a high voice, "'sweetie'? And, what's with the kiss at the end?" He looked at her through suspicious eyes and quirked his eyebrow. "Do I have competition here or what?"

Alison laughed and wiped her cheeks free of tears. "No honey. None at all. Me and the girls have a little crush on Luke, that's all. Don't be jealous- I'm not his type- I wasn't born with a dick." she teased.

"Yea, but if you were, you'd be after him." Casey crossed his arms, not realizing what he was saying.

"Um Case- If I was born a guy and had a dick, you wouldn't care what I did because you wouldn't WANT me. You're straight, or did you forget?" she asked with a giggle and placed her hand on his soft bulge, rubbing it and squeezing it to full hardness.

"Uhmm.. Ali..." Casey pitched his hips up, into her hand. "Don't stop. God don't stop."

Alison smiled and did stop. When she saw the disappointed look on Casey's face, she unbuttoned his shirt, kissed his chest and stomach, and unbuttoned his jeans. She yanked down his pants and briefs, then lowered her head.

"Unnggg !" Casey groaned, impassioned, while his head pressed hard into the mattress beneath him.

______________________________________________________________________________.

Monday and Tuesday at school, Luke was able to eat alone without the group begging him to eat with them. He was polite and said hello to them in the hallway with a slight smile on his face, but that was it.

As for Noah, Luke avoided him at all possible costs. He took a different way to his locker, deleted all phone messages- which were more of the same- "I'm sorry." "Please forgive me." "Can we talk?" "Can you please talk to me?" It was getting old and Luke was fed up. He could hear the desperation in Noah's voice with each new message. _'Why hadn't Noah thought the bet through? Obviously he was upset that he used me, but he carried it out anyway. That makes him a jerk! An asshole! He just 'does' things, he doesn't think!'_

Luke hated feeling like this. This.... back and forth in his head. He didn't know what to do. He slammed his locker shut and pulled his wallet out of his jeans. He took out three dollars and tucked his wallet back in his back pocket as he walked into the cafeteria.

Luke picked at his lunch, telling himself not to think about Noah, but vivid memories uninvitedly intruded into his thoughts anyway. Memories of Noah kissing him, making love to him, flirting and playfully teasing him. Then the ugly ones surfaced. The bet. He was only a bet that just so happened to fall in love with the devil himself. His heart had yearned for Noah's love, but his soul had been stolen and he felt the emptiness and despair of helplessness. Tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision

_'No!'_Luke stood up, on his way to the men's bathroom. He would not let this one evil person bring him down to his knees. So what if he was a bet, it was over and he could move on. He didn't need Noah; he was superficial and shallow anyway. Noah had no regard for anyone's feelings and Luke could do without people like that in his life.

Noah saw Luke stand up abruptly and wondered where he was going when lunch period wasn't even close to being over yet. Then he saw the desolate look on Luke's face and a lone tear rolling down his face. He stood up and followed Luke out of the cafeteria even though he wanted to give Luke his space. However, he couldn't, knowing that he had put that look of sorrow on Luke's face.

Once he stepped into the hallway, Noah called out, his voice wavering, "Luke."

Noah's voice stole Luke out of his thoughts and he groaned with annoyance. "I have nothing to say to you. Get lost." Luke began to step to his destination, but Noah spoke out.

"LUKE!" Noah ran to him.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Luke said loudly, looking around.

"Then talk to me, please?" Noah implored.

"No." Luke sighed, low in spirit, and inhaled the scent of Noah before he turned away. He gulped, remembering the night they made love, how that smell filled his lungs and how it set his senses ablaze. "Get lost."

Noah was discouraged, but thought of something. He started singing Thelma Houston's song loudly;

"Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive, can't stay alive  
Without your love, oh baby  
Don't leave me this way, no  
I can't exist, I'll surely miss your tender kiss  
Don't leave me this way  
(A broken man with empty hands  
Oh baby please, don't leave me this way)  
Aaah baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
Now come on down and do what you gotta do!"

A horrified look appeared on Luke's face. He quickly turned around and grabbed the front of Noah's shirt. He asserted loudly, over Noah's singing, "Shut up!" then he glanced over his shoulder at the few students laughing as they walked by. "You're not only embarrassing me, but you're embarrassing yourself. Close your big mouth!"

Noah looked at the floor and smiled, satisfied that he'd gotten through to Luke. He licked his lips nervously and took several deep breaths to calm his anxiousness. When he looked up, he saw Luke creeping away.

"Luke..." Noah said and walked to him.

"Stay there." Luke said through slitted eyes.

"But-" Noah sputtered to a halt when Luke continued in a coarse tone.

"What the hell do you want?" Luke stood defensively, glaring at Noah.

Noah's expression changed to one of apprehensiveness. A line of sweat moistened his forehead while his gaze darted around the hallway as he gathered his thoughts. "Luke, I really do love you." he finally rested his eyes on Luke's, telling Luke the truth with his eyes. "I did lure you into bed, into having sex... into making love with me, but you can't say you didn't feel something. The same thing I felt." He saw the doubt in Luke's eyes and stated loudly, "I saw it in your eyes, felt it in your kiss. When you touched me, I knew." He thought his admissions would console Luke, but he was wrong.

Luke's broken heart fluttered. He didn't want it to. He wanted to hurt Noah as bad as he was hurting. He sealed his lips together in a tight straight line. "Why are you shouting? I'm the one who is angry! You purposely set out to ruin me. You intentionally hurt me with no regard for my feelings!"

Noah blew out forcefully, moving the hair on his forehead, cooling the sweat. He realized he was getting nowhere with Luke, nowhere fast. "You're right. In the beginning, I was only thinking of myself and I set out intentionally to fuck you for a bet- for money. But Luke, by the time we made love, even BEFORE we made love, I had real, genuine feelings for you."

"In the beginning." Luke laughed sarcastically and replied with flat, clipped statements, "Well that makes you an insensitive asshole who doesn't deserve my Time. You're wasting it with your selfish admissions with the hope of 'winning' me back. Tell me, is this another one of your bets? To see if you can get into my good graces again and date me? Sleep with me? HUH?! Is it?" Luke yelled. In his anger, he wanted to push Noah and hurt him verbally.

Noah was overcome by shame. His confidence cracked once again under the strain. "Of course not!" He shouted, stricken with emotion and hurt that Luke would think of him like that. Then again, he had made the bet and he couldn't fault Luke for being wary of his intentions.

Luke continued his tirade, "You had a goal and I was the means to achieve it. Is your only purpose in life to leave guys heartbroken and feeling used and rejected?" Noah saw the fire in Luke's hazel eyes flare. Luke continued, "You are incapable of love Noah- incapable of comprehending how much this hurts." Luke made a fist and tapped his own chest. "Right here!"

Noah wanted to say something comforting to ease the petulant look on Luke's face. "I do understand Luke. I feel it too. You are important to me. You-" Something stopped him. Luke didn't want to listen. He'd explained this before and Luke didn't believe him, possibly never would. Still, he wanted to try even though it tortured him each time Luke lashed out at him. "Luke," he started again calmly. "Give me one more chance. Let me show you how much I want to make this up to you. Let me show you that I do love you and want you to be mine."

"Yours?" Luke laughed sharply.

Pain flickered behind Noah's eyes with Luke's harsh laughter. He kept his composure through the force of will and answered with his emotions hidden behind a mask, "Yes, my boyfriend."

"Oh Noah." Luke shook his head and spread his arms with a dramatic flourish. "You're just throwing that word, boyfriend, around as if it were another meaningless word, just like your pathetic 'sorry's'."

"I am not." Noah said, getting tired of Luke's disregard for his sincerity. "I am serious and very sorry."

Luke's amber eyes locked on blue ones. "Is that supposed to be enough? You think I'd fall for that?" Luke spat irately. When Noah didn't answer, he added. "You are pitiful. Leave me alone."

"Please-" Noah begged with hope as he looked into Luke's disquieted brown eyes.

Luke huffed and voiced coldly, "You sold me out to save your reputation. That's all you care about."

"No-"

"Save your breath. I think I've made it very clear how I feel." Luke sounded reasonably calm, holding in his emotions. He turned and walked away, heading to the bathroom to let what was pent up come pouring out.

"I love you Luke!" Noah yelled with desperation lacing the conviction in his voice. Panic and the fear of rejection made his chest feel as if it were being crushed. He didn't want Luke to walk away from what they could have together- a future. He hung his head when Luke kept going without turning around and slowly walked to his locker, shaken and disturbed. _'It's over. He hates me.'_ Noah thought to himself. It took this moment, the death of hope, for Noah to let Luke go.

Luke's defenses were stripped away with Noah's honesty. He entered the bathroom and started to cry and cursed himself for letting Noah get to him like this. _'Why is Noah so persistent? I don't know how to forgive him. It stings too much. It hurts too much.... God... I'm the one who is pathetic. I'm so in love with him.'_ Luke leaned against the white and blue tiled wall and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 15 the end

TITLE- 'THE BET' 15 end

WARNING/RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Out of Character. A.U. Language. My editing, my mistakes

DISCLAIMER- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and storyline/plot are the property of theblondeone with my own take on it. Thank you for bringing this storyline to me. Written by september(25) No copyright infringement is intended.

DEDICATION- To theblondeone who thought up this plot/story, the title, and the names of Noah's friends.

**A/N---  
CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I want to thank Thranduilion (Alwyn) for helping me out with this chp. In fact, he wrote ALL of the dialogue with my minor additions. He is awesome, brilliant and such a sweetheart to be so gracious as to let me use the exact wording he'd wrote. (I had permission) I am eternally (seriously) grateful for your help. This [ending] makes so much sense. Thank you for your time to do this for me. MANY kisses and hugs your way. ****************  
**

**

* * *

**

**[From the Last chp.]**  
Luke's defenses were stripped away with Noah's honesty. He entered the bathroom and started to cry and cursed himself for letting Noah get to him like this. _'Why is Noah so persistent? I don't know how to forgive him. It stings too much. It hurts too much.... God... I'm the one who is pathetic. I'm so in love with him.'_ Luke leaned against the white and blue tiled wall and sobbed.

James came out of the bathroom stall, seeing Luke crying. He recognized him from Art class. Concerned, he asked, "Luke? Dude, are you okay?"

Luke rushed to put himself together again. He wiped his eyes and looked up embarrassedly. "Oh, sorry. I thought I was the only one in here."

"Hey, don't apologize. I've done my share crying in the corner before."

"Really?"

"Yep." James assured Luke.

Luke looked down, not wanting to see pity in his classmates eyes and muttered, "I hate it."

"Yeah, I hear ya. It's not much fun. Are you gonna be okay, though? I'd feel bad just leaving you here. Can I call someone, or do you need to talk about..."

Luke shook his head and said with appreciation, "No, that's okay. Thanks though."

"Are you sure?" James asked. Luke didn't sound too sure. He saw Luke look up and smiled at him. He wanted to comfort Luke and divulged teasingly, "Because I hear that I'm a pretty good listener.

Luke sighed and admitted, "It's just that... It's so embarrassing and I feel like such an idiot. I'm mad at myself for even being upset about it."

"Yeah, that's usually a big waste of time. So... come on. What's up?" James asked, leaning his hip against the sink.

Luke shrugged as he looked at James's kind face, "It's just something some stupid guy did. I hate that I'm letting him get to me. He's not even worth it."

"Ah, guy trouble. Definitely been there." James said understandingly and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, well did you ever have a guy win eight-hundred dollars from his asshole friends because he charmed you into letting him fuck you?" Luke complained angrily and lowered his head, humiliated.

"Wha-... Are you serious?" James's eyebrows rose as high as they could go- a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Luke said quietly.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." James said sympathetically. He reached out and squeezed Luke's shoulder, conveying that he felt bad for what happened to Luke.

"I just feel so stupid, ya know? I feel like such a loser for falling for his bullshit."

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel."

"Huh?" Luke asked, raising his head.

James nodded. "Unfortunately, it's not that uncommon for guys to do that kind of thing, and not just gay guys. I know several at this school alone, so who knows how many more there are."

"Wait, so some guy had sex with you on a bet too?" Luke asked incredulously.

"I don't know if it was a bet or a dare." James answered.

Luke let out a sarcastic chuckle. "It's not like either is something to celebrate."

James explained, "But it was nothing like what happened to you. I mean... for a high-school student to win eight-hundred dollars in a bet?" He whistled. "That's pretty major."

"But it feels like a price-tag... Like... Like anyone who has eight-hundred dollars can buy me and screw me and throw me in the trash."

"Yeah, I hear ya. So when did this happen. Seems like it's pretty recent if you're this upset."

"Why? You're not still upset that it happened to you?"

"Well... I'll always hate that it happened, but a few months after it did, the guy actually found out where I lived and came to my house just so he could apologize to me. I mean... this thing between us happened months ago, and just a few days ago he showed up on my doorstep."

Luke gulped. He wanted to ask if it was Noah, but he didn't want to know at the same time; he didn't need another reason to be more upset than he already was. He questioned curiously, "How do you know he meant it? Maybe he was just trying to get into your pants again?"

James nodded animatedly. He said earnestly, "See, at first I thought the same thing too. But I guess part of the reason I believe him is because he didn't want anything from me."

Luke crossed his arms and asked, skeptically, "Really? He just came to your house to say he's sorry and that's it?"

"Actually, he said a lot more than that. The kinds of things you wouldn't say unless you meant them."

"Like what?"

"Oh... Like how he hoped I knew that, just because he treated me like I was worthless, doesn't mean that I was."

"Really? He said that?" Luke asked, beginning to wonder who the guy was.

"He said that when it happened, it didn't reflect badly on me in any way at all. What really happened that day was that he proved the only thing he was worth was a five-minute fuck, because back then that's all he had to offer anybody."

Luke wondered aloud, "I can't believe it's possible for a guy who's shallow enough to seduce you on a dare could ever be capable of making such a sincere apology."

"Hey, I wouldn't have believed it either, but I don't think you can fake that kind of honesty. No. You could tell he meant it. Mostly because you could kinda tell he was trying to hide that his heart was breaking."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I dunno... just a look that would come across his face every now and then. Like he was sorta desperate..."

"Desperate for you to forgive him?" Luke asked.

"Mmm..." James pondered for a moment before he replied. "Not so much that. More like... like a last chance kind of thing."

"I don't understand... Like he was in trouble or something?"

"Well... It's like this... I asked him what it was that made him do a complete 180 on his whole personality. I thought it had to be something like a near-death experience to get someone to make those kinds of changes."

"And was it?" Luke questioned interestedly.

"A near-death experience? No... But when I asked if something happened, he got kinda quiet, like he was thinking whether or not he should tell me, but he finally said... "not something, but someone... and if I'm ever gonna prove to him that I deserve him then I've gotta prove it to myself first." I guess he just wants to be doing it for the right reasons." James's gaze met Luke's eyes, noticing the increasingly vulnerable quality in them. "Aw man, I'm so sorry. Here you are miserable and I'm going on and on about the guy who screwed me over trying to make up for it..."

"No, no. It uh... it kinda proves to me that people can surprise you... and that sometimes, even a total jerk can learn to be a better person." Luke smiled at him.

"Well..."

"So... I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me who this guy is, would you?" Luke asked in a hushed whisper.

"Actually... I would, but I can't."

Luke's head jerked back. He asked with an impatient tone, "Can't? What. Why?"

"I kinda promised him I wouldn't."

"Oh..." Luke's face registered confusion. What was the big secret? He wanted to know, but at the same time, he respected James and his value of keeping a promise to the guy.

"It's just that... when he came to apologize, he said he couldn't leave until I asked him for a favor."

"A favor. What kind of..." Luke's sentence broke off.

"Anything. He said anything I needed, anything at all, if he was capable of doing it, he would- as long as it was legal and no one would get hurt in the process."

"Wow... So what'd you ask for."

"Honestly, I couldn't think of anything."

"So how'd you get him to go away?"

"Oh. He gave me his cell number and his email address and said that as soon as I thought of something he could help me with, to let him know so we could make plans for him to do... whatever it was, so I thought, okay it's a nice gesture but I won't hold him to it."

A bit disappointed, Luke said softly, "Oh. So he didn't really mean it."

James corrected Luke. "Oh no, he meant it. He emailed me the day after and called the day after that. He made it pretty clear that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So finally, I just... Luke, are you sure you wanna keep talking about this. I mean we haven't talked about you or your..."

"James, I don't mean to be rude, but would you please just tell me what the hell you asked him for?" Luke smirked.

James stifled a laugh and continued, "He came over to talk to me. We stood outside and he asked me what I'd decided. I just mentioned in passing that my little brother's tree house was falling apart. It was old, the wood's rotting, and that's kinda his little thinkin' spot, ya know? I was gonna ask if he could just help me replace the old boards, but before I got a chance, he said, 'Okay, I'll build him a new one... I don't have a lot of experience with a hammer but I'll read up, get some pointers, and give it a whirl. How does Saturday sound?' So I told him if he'd just help me build it, that'd be more than enough." James was laughing so hard by the time he finished talking that he had tears in his eyes. "Who doesn't know how to use a hammer?"

Luke interrupted James to ask, "Sa- Saturday. This Saturday?"

"Why? You're not planning to spy are you?" James narrowed one eye at Luke.

With a slight smile, Luke answered, "No promises."

"Uh-oh."

"Kidding. I'm kidding."

James chuckled and said, "Yeah, we're gonna work on it all day this Saturday, soon as he can get there. He has to ride a bike... Actually, he has to ride my bike."

Luke tilted his head to the right with a confused expression on his face.

James clarified, "I asked him if he needed a ride to my house because he'd taken the bus and walked to get there. He said he'd try to hitch a ride or take an early bus."

_'It can't be Noah... He'd never ever sell his car!'_

"So I asked if I could come and pick him up, but he'd seen my old bike leaning against the garage and asked, "Is that your bike?" and I said yeah and that I was saving up for a new one. He asked how much I payed for it, I said two-hundred dollars, he said "I'll give you four to take it now, so I'll have some transportation."

Luke pursed his lips and commented, "Sounds a little pushy to me."

"I would have thought so too if he hadn't added, 'but only if you're not using it'."

"So he gave you... four-hundred dollars?"

James smiled proudly. He answered with a nod as he spoke, "Cash, on the spot, and he rode it home."

"I'm kinda surprised you took it that much for a bike. I guess you deserved it for being treated like shit."

"I didn't take it all. I agreed to one hundred since it was used, and he said "sold" but when he got out to the sidewalk, he yelled back at me and said 'someone left something under your Mom's windshield wipers'. So of course, it was..."

"Three hundred dollars." Luke nodded with a smile.

James laughed and patted Luke's arm. "Bingo."

"And he wasn't like... showing off or anything?"

"Nope. Not at all. He just wanted me to be able to replace my bike."

"And you're actually buying all of this?"

"I know it sounds crazy and I probably wouldn't believe it either because things like this just aren't supposed to happen, but the fact is, is that a Home Depot truck delivered the lumber to our house yesterday. I gotta tell you, I fully expect him to be there on Saturday."

"Uh... What time Saturday?" Luke grinned.

James shook his head, eyeing Luke as he wondered if he should be wary of him. "Luke, come on, I promised his that I..."

Luke asserted convincingly, "And I promise you that I won't come and spy. Besides, by telling me you will in no way be betraying this person."

James ceded. "Let's just say, it's a pretty big treehouse so it'll take pretty much all day." James beamed, showing trust in his eyes. "and if I spot you, I'm calling the cops." he teased.

Luke snickered, "I promise, cross my heart that I will be nowhere near your house all day Saturday."

James pointed at Luke as he pretended not to believe the blond. "O... Okay.

Luke stepped forward and gave James a hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what you've done for me..."

James hugged him back, then noticed something and voiced his concern about it, "Whoa... We basically talked about me the whole time."

"Yeah, we did, and ya know what? I feel better."

"Um... should I be worried?"

"I promise you're completely safe." Luke grinned, letting James out of the hug.

"Do you need to visit the school nurse, maybe?"

"James, I promise you that someday I will explain absolutely everything in stunning detail, but right now I've gotta go." Luke gave James another tight hug and said, "Thanks again!" as he let go and turned away.

"Oh, uh. You're..." James began, watching the bathroom door close shut. "welcome?"

At the end of the day, Luke was waiting in the hallway, leaning against Noah's locker with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around. Amid the chaos of the crowded hall, he saw Noah walking toward him.

Noah approached Luke and muttered with surprise, "Oh God."

Luke stared at Noah's chest and asked, "What?"

"You're... here." Noah said, smiling shyly, but his voice sounded as if he was in amazement at his luck. "You're talking to me. Looking right at me and not scowling or sneering or giving me the death stare and I'm gonna shut up right now because I can't believe this is happening and I don't wanna scare you away."

With a smirk, Luke replied, "Yeah, well, don't get too excited."

Noah wanted to grin ear to ear. Luke was here, at his locker! He replied a little flirtatiously, "Too late."

Luke raised his eyebrows. He gave Noah a look of warning.

Noah sobered up and nodded. "I mean... I'll try."

Luke studied Noah's face. He was nervous about what he was about to suggest, but he said it anyway, "I was just... wondering if we could get together and talk." Luke saw that Noah looked ready to hug and twirl him around. Luke decided that he needed to set him straight first. He stammered, "I'm not saying to get back together or that could ever even happen. I'm just wondering if... I dunno... now that things have calmed down a little bit, I've had my say and some time to think, I thought maybe we could at least talk... I mean, don't you think we owe it to ourselves... Or better yet, that you owe it to me?"

Noah put on a bright smile and said, "You really enjoy seeing me grovel don't you?"

"Is that a yes?"

Noah wished he could take Luke's face in his hands and kiss him. He continued to smile and replied, "It's definitely not a 'no'."

"Good, I'm glad. So... I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner on Saturday... say, late afternoon?"

"Um.." Noah's eyes doubled in size at the suggestion.

Luke smiled to himself and asked innocently, "What is it? What's wrong?"_'Looks like somebody's got plans.'_

"Luke, I'm sorry, I can't Saturday. How about Sunday?"

_'Oh my god... you are the good Samaritan mending hearts one-at-a-time all over town... better be sure though.'_ "Hmm." Luke said, shaking his head. "Can't. Babysitting my brother and sisters."

Noah hesitantly stepped closer to Luke. With an alternate suggestion, he stuttered. "W-w-well I could just come over."

"Mmm. That won't work. You still haven't won my parents over yet and they wouldn't want me home alone with you."

"Even with your siblings there? I mean, what could hap-"

Luke interrupted, "Sorry, house rules."

Noah thought hard. "How about tonight?" he asked with hope.

Luke stared into Noah's eyes, expecting a reaction after he hinted, "Actually, I'm going out with someone." _'Who might be you... if you are who I think you are.'_

Noah immediately felt protective of Luke. He asked hiding his insecurity pretty well, "Out wi-... Is it a date? Please tell me you don't have a date."

"Is that any of your business?" Luke said with a flash of a smile.

Noah relaxed when he saw that smile. He replied with in a playful manner, "Luke, I'm only thinking of your date's safety."

"Is that a threat?"

Noah grinned. Luke seemed to be testing him. He grinned with a mischievous look in his eyes as he spoke, "If it looks like a threat, and walks like a threat..."

Luke shrugged. "Fine. I just thought... I dunno... that you'd wanna at least try and talk things out."

Noah sighed in relief. Luke didn't have a date. He spoke jokingly, "Luke, Baby, Sweetie, Honey-Pie there is nothing... nothing I would rather do than get together and talk with you, except there's a couple of things you won't let me do but, hey, that's cool. I'll take what I can get. But... I just got... there's just something I need to do on Saturday..."

Luke asked slyly, "What? Do **you** have a date?"

Noah accidentally squeaked, "NO!..." then cleared his throat nervously before he added, "That is... no. No, no date. The only way I'd have a date is if you were on it with me, I promise, I'm not dating anyone. I know I can be an idiot, but I'm not that big an idiot."

Luke continued to bait Noah. "Well then what's so important that you can't get together?"

Noah quickly and anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Ugh! Luke, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I know it sounds suspicious, but it's nothing, really. I swear."

_'Okay... score points for A: being honest with me, and B: not showing off or boasting about your good deeds._ Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Luke, if you have any faith in me, any faith in me at all, I need you to use every bit of it right here and now to trust that it's nothing bad and nothing that would upset you, I just... I can't tell you. Someday you'll find out and I promise it won't upset you but... for now, I just can't tell you." Noah looked into Luke's captivating eyes and licked his lips.

_'Okay... could you just throw me against one of the lockers and take me here and now please?'_ Luke swallowed and asked breathlessly, "Can you at least tell me why you can't tell me?"

Noah leaned forward, talking in a low, he hoped, alluring voice, "You know how that doing the right thing doesn't matter if you only do it when it's convenient?"

"Right."Luke said and held his breath.

Noah took a deep breath before he continued, "Well right now, not telling you is the right thing to do and it's really, really, really inconvenient." His gaze fell to Luke's lips and mentally traced them with the tip of his tongue.

Luke smiled at the lustful look in Noah's eyes. _'Could you be any cuter? Okay... now to make absolutely certain that Noah is the do-gooder-in-disguise.'_ Luke suggested, "Well... how about this afternoon? We could talk at my house. Could you maybe give me a ride home?"

Noah plastered his palms on his face as he groaned, "Oh god, you're killin' me here."

"What? I just figured I could save my mother a trip to the school. But if you don't wanna do it..." He pretended like he was going to turn away.

Noah excitedly grabbed both of Luke's hands without realizing it. He held them tightly. "Luke, no. That's not it. It's not that I don't want to it's just that I can't." he winced, knowing how lame that sounded. _'It sounds like I have all these secrets, but he's still here, listening to me... that counts for something.'_

Luke kept his laughter under control when he said, "But I don't mind riding on your handlebars."

"I know but I..." Noah's voice screeched to a halt. He eyed the one man he'd ever been in love with, with playful suspicion in his sparkling blue eyes. Donning an adorable, knowing smile on his face, he asked, "I'm sorry... What did you say?"

Luke's smile lit up his face. He took a step away from the locker he was leaning on and asked in a sexy whisper, "Can you afford a trip to the principal's office?"

Noah rose an eyebrow. Puzzled, he kidded, "Uh... Be kind; rewind."

Luke chuckled. "The principal's office. I mean, one trip won't get you expelled or suspended or into any serious trouble, will it?" A dangerous and mesmerizing expression entered Luke's eyes. His heart rose in his throat as he inched forward, to the dark haired, handsome man that wanted him. Him and no one else.

Noah paused, gazing at Luke questioningly, seeing a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. Noah's heart was beating thunderously in his chest the closer Luke got to him. He breathed in a raggedly, then answered cautiously, not sure what Luke was insinuating, "Nnnnot that I know of. Wh-?" Noah was interrupted immediately and gasped when Luke grabbed for him.

Luke's arms surrounded his waist, then his body collided with Noah's. Suddenly Luke was kissing him, pouring his love into him with his kiss. Noah clutched Luke desperately, just as desperately as his tongue was searching for an opening between Luke's lips. He felt Luke smile on his lips, just slightly, and there it was... a way in. But just as Noah was about to deepen the kiss and reacquaint their tongues, they both heard someone clear their throat loudly behind them. The sound echoed hollowly in the now empty halls.

Noah turned while Luke looked to the side to see who it was.

The principal was standing right there with a stern look on his face. He requested firmly, "Mister Mayer! Mister Snyder! In my office please."

Luke started to pull away from Noah, but Noah kept him in place with one hand on the small of Luke's back. He pulled him closer- so close they could feel their body heat mingling.

Noah gazed deeply into Luke's warm, hazel eyes and smiled. He raised his forefinger to the principal and requested, "Just a second. I promise, we'll be right there. There's just something I need to...." Noah didn't finish. Luke's lips were too tempting to resist. He lowered his head and pressed his soft lips against Luke's parted ones.

-END


End file.
